A Sprinkle of Chaos Never Kill Anyone Maybe
by MonkyingAbout
Summary: Harry's relatives, instead of abusing him, give him Warhammer 40K to keep him occupied, setting in motion a new chain of events. Meeting interesting characters and exploring new places is fun, for him anyway. Overpower/ChaosGod!Harry! M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thank Erzi for Beta read this. Please support give his stories a read if you have the time**

Harry James Potter's thoughts were a minefield of chaos that would have driven anyone else insane if their minds were anything like Harry's. But in his mind, chaos has a weird sense of order. How he hasn't gone insane yet is anyone's guess. Maybe it was the Killing Curse to the head, or maybe it was the corrupted piece of Voldemort's soul that caused the chaos but prevented the insanity.

Harry had a reoccurring nightmare, showing a woman with red hair and bright green eyes like his own. The dream played the scene of her being killed by a dark, snake-like figure. Green light flashed out from behind her, and the bright green eyes, once filled with a great love, became empty and glassy. She fell lifelessly to the ground.

Harry could heard the sound of crying, then realized that he was the source of the crying. Then "the Abomination," the only word his mind could call the thing in front of him, looked at him for a moment. Then it fired another green beam from the stick in his hand. The light seemed to rebound off of Harry, vaporizing the Abomination. Something in the back of Harry mind wanted to rip the soul out the soul of the Abomination and torture it for all eternity.

His dream always ended with an elderly, long-bearded man forcing him to live with his relatives.

His life with the Dursleys was a hard one, but they knew when he turned eighteen that he would repaid all the abuse they did to him. Vernon Dursley, while an easily enraged man, was by no mean a fool. So he thought of giving Harry something to distract him from his life of hard labor. He gifted to Harry his childhood collection of Warhammer 40K.

Harry was grateful his uncle have given hi, the broad game. He had taken quite a liking to the game. All of the factions interested him with their modes and abilities: the Eldar and their psychic abilities; the Orks in their WAAAAAGH!s with weapons that defied the law of physics; the Space Marine with their prowess in battle and devotion to the Emperor; the Tyranids, adaptive in nature and driven to sate their never ending hunger; and Chaos gods with their maddened followers, they amused Harry.

Harry's uncle noticed that his nephew worked better and faster after he had received the broad game. He make deal with the boy, if he completed all the chore in the house and assisted Dudley with his school work, Vernon would purchase updates of Warhammer 40K as payment, a deal to which Harry readily agreed.

Harry's path, leading him to a future of pain and suffering, a future where the earth was turn into the equivalent of the Eyes of Terror, closed. A new path opened, one where ultimate beings smiled as they found the one to carry out the will of the universe. He was still young but when the time came, they would make themselves known to him.

The life of Harry James Potter would be a strange one.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**THANK ERZI FOR BETA READ THIS. PLEASE GIVE HIS STORY A TRY IF YOU HAVE THE TIME.**

Four_Years Later_

Harry dressed and walked out from his bedroom early that morning as to make breakfast for the Dursleys in the kitchen. Once his relative were eating later, Harry collected the mail. When Vernon caught sight of Harry's letter for Hogwarts, he told his wife, Petunia that it was time for Harry to lean about his kind.

They sit down with Harry, telling about his parents, the one who murdered them, and the name of the man who sent Harry to live with the Dursleys. The Dursleys knew they would gain nothing from lying to him.

Now that he knew the truth, Harry was being treated differently by his relatives. He decided that he would wait patiently for the time to make his relatives pay for what they had done, with painful torture and drawn-out deaths. So Harry took the news in stride, easily accepting it. It explained his reoccurring dream. Actually, now that Harry thought about it, the truth explained a lot strange things that happened to him

Harry then wrote a letter to Hogwarts, asking Professor McGonagall to escort him to Diagon Alley if and when she was available.

That night as Harry was tidying his Warhammer collection and brushing up on Warhammer lore, he had an idea. If he possessed magic, then it must be like the Spyker or Eldar drawing their power from the Warp. Harry tried to concentrate his mind on the Warp, attempting to connect with it.

It should be noted that Harry was very powerful, even if his magical core was bound by Dumbledore that Halloween night, restrained to a tenth of his power. But magic was never meant to be bound or contain.

At the age of fifteen months old, Harry's magical core was so large that it managed to rebound the Killing Curse. Dumbledore, realizing Harry's strength, bound the infant's with the hope of restraining his growth. Instead Harry's magic, attempting to compensate, did something Dumbledore himself did believe possible: it grew, increasing as Harry himself grew older.

The sheer amount of magic Harry directed into his wish allowed him to connect with the Warp. His mind, as chaotic yet ordered as it was, allowed him to glimpse the Warp, yet not go insane.

And the Warp's very nature to bend space and time sent things through the connection to Harry's mind, and four figures appeared. The first, a female Eldar Farseer, who moveed with far more grace than humanly possible, was covered in white armor, a cape in her back with the Biel-tan symbol. In one hand she wields a witch staff, and in the other, a twin shuriken pistol.

The second was a Bloodraven Space Marine in terminator armor, wielding force equipment as well as an ancient hybrid power force staff Warhammer and twin-link flamer with heave bolder attachments.

The third, an Ork, had more augmentation and cybernetic than a Tech priest of Mar, his head being the only flesh to be found on his body. His right hand was a power claw, his left a mess of guns forged together into a massive weapon.

The fourth was clearly Chaos, for his corrupted armor shines with unholy power, equipped with a force staff and a chaos pistol.

The four quickly realized others existed and pointed their weapons at each other, their weapons flicking back and forth between opponents. A Mexican standoff as one would say. None of them moved or glanced away from their opponent, before the Ork suddenly asked, "What is this place?" The others turned to look around and understood what the Ork was talking about. The place was an equal mix of chaos and order, brought the word, "balance," to each of their minds.

Then a voice, coming from no definite direction and completely surrounding the four asked, "What is this?" in a clearly surprised tone. "None of you shouldn't be here!" The voice was that of a child's, but held another quality to it. The four, realizing they are talking to whoever controlled the place they were trapped in chose to answer.

The Bloodraven spoke first, "I'm Chapter Master and Chief Librarian of the Bloodraven Avasta. My Chapter and I were fighting to prevent the Greater Daemon Prince from taking over Baal, our main recruiting world. I dealt the killing blow to the Daemon Prince. In his final, corrupted breath, he sent a warp rift, and flung me to Emperor know where, then I woke here".

The Farseer spoke next. "I'm Astvel Farseer of Biel-tan craft-world. My warriors and I were fighting a Tyrinid horde. We won but the hive mind created a warp rift and then I too awoke here".

"Me Skullsbasher, the bigezt in me Warrg, me and me boyz where killing the Chaos boyz and then me kill the big red Chaos boyz he bodyz explode, and me here," the Ork explained.

"I'm Seravas a Chaos sorcerer," the Chaos warrior introduced himself. "I was completing some work for my chaos lord. However, he didn't like the outcome, and so he chucked me off the ship while we were still inside the Warp. I woke up here, like everyone else. I should have stayed with the Emperor, at least he's reasonable" The Chaos warrior muttered.

The four noticed how each of them ended up here because of Warp transit, and so believed they were in a Chaos Prince's world. But none of them knew of a Chaos Prince with such an imagination. Each expected a torture ground filled with deamons, never ending fire, and prisons, but instead, there was nothing.

The mysterious voice spoke again, "Interesting. Most interesting, a Space marine, an Eldar, an Ork, a Chaos," the voice broke off in surprise. "Well! What are the chances of that? Hm . . ." the voice turned thoughtful. "I wish for a Tyranid Swarmlord!"

Silently the four looked at each other in confusion, including the Chaos sorcerer. All of them worried about who he asking for. Then a warp rift opened. For a while, nothing happened. Just as they were about to chalk it up to the chaotic nature of the warp, Tyranid Swarmlord emerged.

The voice was astonished. "Wow! Didn't think that would work. Well then, let me introduce myself." The voice came from directly behind them instead of echoing around the expanse. "My name is Harry James Potter, and I welcome you to my mindscape." The speaker gestured around him.

All are surprised. Rather than the demon prince they were expecting, they are presented with an eleven year old human boy. The boy watched them, interested and curious, and his eyes green eyes glow with wonder at the five.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry but I replace the swarm tyrant for Swarmlord I mistake the two quite often so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Warhammer 40k.**

**I repeat this fic is written for my own amusement so don't write negatives review, I take suggestion on story line because really I making this up as I go so any idea will help see the chapter and you see what I mean. I make this fic so I'm allowed to make Harry as OP as I like, like they said there no such thing as over kill. But I like my character to slowly build up power until I make him somehow more powerful than god so heh. Sorry for the misspelling but hah you want faster update or better grammar.**

**Sorry for the late update but internet was out.**

**Also I going to need a beta reader.**

Chapter 2: Meeting, Shopping, Training.

Harry look at all 5 figure in fonts of him each represent their race and faction from humanity one the Emperor best super soldier, the tyranid Swarmlord represent the swarm ultimate evolution and ever evolving to create its own avatar of death , a Farseer that guild the Eldar thought ever complex plan of manipulation and misdirection , the Ork with their Warboss and Spyker power to make their junk weapon work and not blow up in a flaming ball of plasma fire , the Chaos sorcerer from his story look like his luck got kick in the balls a lot but Harry could see the sorcerer have potential a little nudge here and there and he could be a daemon prince material after all it always use full to have someone that can capture soul and torture them for eternity now that an ideal he file that always for later use. He smirk yes it would be interesting to see how they would react. Harry asks" How may I help you?"

They look at Harry then the Chaos sorcerer ask "May we know why you said this place is your mind?" The Chaos Sorcerer know that the boy they are talking to is there but not there and the place they are standing had change from plain of grass to the surface of the sun and they hadn't burn to ash but it creep him out. The other seemed to question that too.

Harry look at them for a while before making a nice chair to sit on, he then wave his hand and 5 chairs raised from the earth each fit their size and race banner he motion them to sit. They look at the chair then at the banner the Eldar move to her chair other see this and follow , when seated they find the seat quite comfortable. When they all seated Harry look at them then motion to their left and they see box of popcorn Harry take one and open it , he motion to their right then the light seem to turn off they see a big screen with number being counting down. The movie start and they see event and pictures of 20 century earth with every passing second they begin to understand where they are and the reason they are here are by an insanely astronomical chance so low that it must be plan by a greater power, really what are the chance of them being here together in a mind of a boy in the 20 century earth with a mind that have the exacted balance of Chaos and Order of not going insane and not make them insane on the moment they wake up. When the light returns all of them had taken a box of popcorn somewhere around the time the movie was playing excerpt the Swarmlord who were eating the 50th box and still going strong. After a long time of silent, in which Harry reading his latest codex on Eldar of Biel-tan while waiting for them to start the conversation. When they look at Harry the Farseer ask" What are you reading Mr. Pott-".

"Please call me harry we will sent a lot of time together so let drop the formality" Harry said.

"Very well Harry, what are you reading and why does it have my Craftworld symbol on it".

Harry look up from his codex and show the title" Before you ask how you could read the book I had download the language in to your mind to let us not waste time for you to learn the language and to answer your question Farseer this is the Eldar codex more specific the Biel-tan Eldar you see in my world you universe are a board game I didn't know how to break it to you guy and girl but since you ask I might as well say it , now according to your story you are Farseer Astvel that manipulate the chaos force and the Ork to defeated the tyranid hive fleet Bastatiel but you disappear when the hive mind init dying bread use to open a warp rift thinking that will kill you. Well seem to me that it failed to have the last laugh and according to the codex your force managed to activate the planet Webway and transport the planet before the Chaos and the Ork forces turn their attention to the Craftworld , they didn't even know why notice they were killing each other in the first place so in the resulting after match your machination destroy 3 Chaos Warband each numbering in the thousand , also killing 4 Chaos lord 3 two to the tyranid and the Ork in that order , the other one die in a coup in a huge battle by his second in command that plunge a power caw in the back after a tiring battle again a Ork mega mech boyz and a hive tyrant then the tyranid and Ork horde make a pincer attach that kill the traitor, at least he was Chaos lord for 30 minute before being kill. Your body was never found but with that campaign you hold the highest body count of the entire craft world Farseer. Needless to say that the Ock were wipeout the tyranid fleet was purge by the Ultramarine chapter in the area ".

The Farseer remain silent for awhile before bust out giggle, giggle her voice was beautiful and harmonic of the highest quality and then the giggle to turn into full out laughter but it had a hint of pleasure from the dead of her enemy it kind of warm Harry heart when he hear it, the other seem to be edging their chair away from the Farseer when she began giggling and it seem the sound of her laughter creep them out exclude the tyranid because it seem to be in great pain. Farseer mad laughter pain the tyranid Swarmlord who knew.

When she began to calm down she said" Well at least I have the pleasure of knowing I have the highest body count on all other Farsee . . eee. . Eeer . . . Ahaahaaaa . . . ahaa . . . haaa" the sound coming from her sound like moaning. While Harry and other arc an eye brow she said" I just have an after battle and potential bragging right orgasms", she said with an straight voice white the Blood raven chapter master and the chaos sorcerer each mysteriously drinking something spit what they were drinking to the face of the Ork and the tyranid but they were too shock to notice.

After awhile she said " Well since we are going to be in here together we may as well be nice to each other but I believe we can't do anything that can harm another without your say so?" while looking at Harry which he nod. She then began to take off her armor when she was finish Harry could see a female figure that would make super model to sell their soul and sacrifice other to Slaanesh for even a faction of her look to say she is beautiful is an offend to her beauty. She look at them and said" What? We couldn't kill each other without his permission, so we may as well relax".

Harry look at other and see they doing what Astvel suggest excerpt the Warboss and the Swarmlord because well you know one a have 95% machine the other well his armor grow from him so heh. After whey done Harry tell them they could make a home any where here in his mindscape all they have to do is think about how it look then it will be so, he also point them to a very large screen that was playing of what look like from someone view he told them this is where they could see what he see, he show them this because well they need something to do so not get bored so he think of one thing that he know that universal is that every one love to watch TV so to avoid making his head a TV receiver he try that once it make his head hurt because it had so much useless information it didn't help that he had to do it when the political debate week , after that with burning conviction he promise the first to be executed in his new world order is useless politician , it may take some time to sort them out but it help that he can read mind and see who is useful and who to chuck to the firing range. The other agreed that Harry did the right thing because no matter how much patient one may be if they have nothing else to distract themselves it became boring real quick with this it better than none at all. Harry inform that them that he going to get some rest so he said goodbye to them for now. When Harry was gone the 5 get to know each other they found that the Swarmlord could speak though air vibration and because they are on mental plane they didn't need to eat to survive. They could sill eat mental image of what they remember and it taste like it too, because the eternal hunger of the tyranid is sated on the Swarmlord focused turn to the one that house it , because of the tyranid survival trail the Swarmlord came to a strange realization that see Harry survival the highest objective it then tell the other of it and they could all see that the Swarmlord is right , they are in the boy mind so if he die they all dies that realization led them to make a pack that the boy must be protected at all cost. They came to the conclusion that if they can't protect him they must teach the boy how to protect himself the Farseer thought manipulation read thread of violent mind raped and repeated painful feeling of manly region make other not to question her , Harry may say no bodily harm but no mental harm , ah loophole Astvel truly love the human word it so easy to get you into a false scent of safety with a little wording and then march in and punch a killing blow to the back oh so easy , she will teach Harry how to make harness the power of the warp. Avasta will in charge of weapon training and physical education and the ritual of the his chapter, the Warboss will teach Ork technology and Ork science other aren't sure if Harry could use the Ork tech, they know that Harry could understand the Ork science because they look up at the sky the color keep changing from ever changing color some they didn't know was possible. The sorcerer will be the art of making daemon from the warp do his bidding and chaos magic they all agreed no sacrificial ritual except to his enemy it always better to use all that available. The Swarmlord agreed to be an early warning system it didn't like that but it do what it must for the one that name Harry to be safe. With that done they say goodnight and when for their house that was made earlier.

The morning sun sire thought the window to the boy with black messy hair. His eyes open the green color of his eyes seem brighter than yesterday. He exited the room and began the morning routine. When his relative got down from the kitchen breakfast is already serve. Then as he leaving the kitchen the doorbell ring. When he answer the door he see a woman who wearing what look like a those witch that show on 80th TV show her face was stern and give a aura that say 'don't mess with me'. The women look at him and said" Good morning, I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, and you are young man?"

He answer "Hello Ms. McGonagall my name is Harry Potter and I guessing you are the vice head mistress of Hogwarts" he said with a smile. Just then other 5 awaken and they look at the screen showing who Harry talking to.

Avasa comment that she remind him of mother superior of one the Sister Of Battle chapter he was young then but she managed to make him feel small and he was three time her size. Sorcerer she had the aura that some of the chaos lord he know would kill to have. Skullsbasher ask if she one of those human female that fight using melee weapon again Ork. Astvel say the woman remind her of her mentor she was firm demanding but caring and act as her second mother. Swarmlord think it best not to anger the female let it bring doom to itself.

"Mr. Potter I come here today to take you to Diagon ally for your supply when can we leave?"

"I have to tell my relatives I going out so not long." He then went to the kitchen and told his ante and uncle. They take the knight bus and now looking at the entrance of the leaky cauldron. McGonagall turn to him and tell him that they meeting with another family the Grander for their daughter Hermimore. 5 minute later and the grander arrive.

"Hello I'm Harry I will be with you this year" he smiles at the girl.

"H...hello I'm Hermimore "she answers shyly. A slight blush on her cheek which go unnoticed by Harry but didn't with the adult who smile at the scene.

When the Grander look at Harry his eyes the green color seem to shine to a bright green flam that radiated restrain power that promise protection to his friend and untold pain and misery to his enemy a moment it was there the next it was gone.

The Farseer smile at her handy work, oh the human say that first impression is important and that the eyes is window to the soul what better way than making a light show here a force of intention there and you have a potential best friend, Astvel may be only able to see thought his eyes but she be dammed if she can't make his life more amusing for her maybe a harem will do with his compete lack of comment sense to girl it will be most amusing, the other will not protested for they know a bored Farseer is bad for their mental health so they look the other way plus it help that they found it amusing.

When the Grander come out of their haze they see Harry sill smiling pleasantly at them. McGonagall not seeing the light show didn't know why the Grander staring at Harry, she then issue them into the back alley behind the leaky cauldron she then told them to remember the combination. When the ally was open all of them look in awe at the magic in the alley.

McGonagall tell them to follow her to Gringotts for exchanging the money. They walk thought the ally with wide eyes at the sight of everything excerpt Harry who face that keep a pleasant smile as the walk to the bank.

Now goblin In the wizard world are as sub human but no sane wizard say that to the one that keep their gold, and those that do die by ' accident' that somehow very brutal and very messy. They may not use wand magic but they are skill weapon and their own magic this make the sensitive to magic. Now note that wizards magic sense when compare to goblin magic sense is like comparing a train police dog to dog that can't smell it own sense. Now when a great magic user enter the ally the goblin take interest in the source of the power , now when young Harry walk in to the alley the entire goblin as one stop for a second for their brain to register what they are felling, the sheer pressure of magic that radiate from the entrant of the alley. Gringotts think this is an attack so they mobilize the bank armies. Goblin soldier station at every entrance. When the source come closer they pick up six magical force, one that feel great devotion to his leader mighty powerful in combat and a master at tactic of war, one that fell elusive there but not there cunning and very powerful in combat and planning for long term, one that is savage powerful but cunning crafty devious , one that harness the power of the darkest of magic art, one a beast made only for war death make flesh, and finally one who power make they seem like ant that sand again a dragon. The goblin do not like what they sensing to say they are scared it like saying the center of the sun is hot. When the source arrive the goblin guarding the front door see a boy with black messy hair walking to the bank, when the boy look at them they see his smile it hold no malice that usually see in wizards world, but when they look at his eyes the flaming green that hold the likeness of killing curse and the promise of never ending suffering they would feel if they become his enemy. The guards order a lower rank to tell the soldier in the bank to stand down. The guards pray they do not make this being an enemy they dough the bank would be standing when he done.

When they arrive at the bank McGonagall notice there are more goblin guards than usual. The goblins seem to be respectful to Harry who in turn shows his respect to them. Harry and those in his head are intrigue at the goblin Astvel see them as warrior of honor she comment. Avasta agreed with her comment he think Harry is not strong enough to fight them. Skullsbasher say their weapon and armor look good and mean he like them they know how to fight. The sorcerer said them seem to sense to magic. The Swarmlord said this isn't an enemy he can fight and consume yet. Harry thinks they were nice. The group are inside the bank they go to a goblin teller, who seem to be quite jumpy for some reason.

When ask Harry for his key McGonagall hand it over to the goblin. They were about to go to the vault but then the Farseer said" Harry ask them if they could unbound your magical core. I think your magic was bound but I'm not sure also ask to have an inheriting test."

"Alright Farseer ".Harry ask the teller" Can you check if my magic is bound and can I get an inheriting test". The groups stop when they hear it the Grander after some talking decided to take the test like Harry. McGonagall sigh this day going to be long for her.

When the test was done they found that Hermimore didn't have a bound core but to the surprise of the group she the descendant of RavenClaw. McGonagall was outrage to find that Harry core was not only bound but he had a marriage contract that Dumbledore made for Harry and Ginny Weasley, the Grander was know that Harry is the heir of Griffondor and Hufflepuff thought marriage and Slytherin thought conquest. The goblin see that they could unbind his core but only 25% anymore and they risked Harry exploded thought magical overload. The goblins say the ritual to unbind the core won't take long, the Grander agreed to wait for Harry. They waited for some time when out from the chamber where Harry went a roar that make them want to run and then a wave of magic power hit them. When the chamber door open Harry walk out and in his hand a miniaturize Swarmlord that as big as a puppy. Harry looks at the Swarmlord and to them and said "I think he is my familiar". The Swarmlord make a bark sound at that. Now they look at it carefully they see the creature have armor shell that make it look like an armadillo that have insect sell it had four arm and seem to walk on two legs, on it back they see that it have four blade that have a faint purple aura on the blade, all in all it seem that Harry have a familiar that scream dangerous event the goblin seem unnerved at the creature. The four in Harry head all been silent at the sight their brain shutdown to gather their thought, really they fight many Swarmlord before but seeing this something they know is deadly to the extreme now turn in to a cute and hug able in their opinion, while the four seem to have shutdown Harry took this is strive.

The trip to the vault when quick with no more surprise except Hermimore asked Harry about mini Swarmlord who seem to like her. The adult was unease with Swarmlord but seeing the children playing with it they see no harm about it.

When they walk out for the supplies the Swarmlord drew many stare as he was followed Harry. They decide that first should buy the school wear. They enter the shop and see that there a platinum hair boy that sit on a fitting chair his demeanor scream arrogant. The four watcher look at the boy for 1 moment the Farseer said" let us reserve our judgment" the other agreed.

When Harry and Hermimore sit opposite of the boy." Are you going to Hogwarts this year" they both nod." My name is Drago Malfoy, do either you play quidditch?"

"What is quidditch?" Harry asks. The boy face looks at them in disgust.

"So you are the mudblood, well let the pureblood superior educate you "the boy said in superior tone. But before he could say anything a woman who seem to be likely to be Draco sister come to pick him up. She looks at Harry who smiles his smile at her. She looks at the green flame in his in his eyes and she feels her heart beat faster. A blush form on her cheek that went unnoticed. She hurried Drago to go out of the shop. The 5 watcher looked at the boy go with a sigh the Farseer said.

"I will begin to plan for his painful and draw out demise" she muse the other agreed on this." Also that woman she may be good to add to the harem" she smiled at the thought. Harry recommends they wait for a few years while making his life hell it will help them to have something to vend their anger on. Astvel was impressed Harry show potential for long term plan the other also agree to this. Swarmlord look at the boy go and smile at the misery the boy will fate.

Drago feel chill on his spine and a sense of doomed he figure just cold wind, he soon rethink that as three crow fly above his head and keep crawling like he about to die. While Drago was being scare for his life his mother Narcissa Malfoy were thinking about the young boy that make her heart race sure he maybe young but magical live very long life so that not a problem her husband and son maybe one, it not commonly know but Narcissa is the brain of Malfoy house Lucius may be good at manipulate the minister of magic but really that not saying much. Her life in the Malfoy house was a torture Lucius is a quick shot so after Drago was born she stop the sex all together, now she found someone who seem perfect for her need. The boy when fully grow will be a powerful wizard and his blood will make the Black blood stronger, she never believe the pureblood nonsense the Black only have one goal to make the magic in their blood stronger. To say when she found that Draco only slightly stronger than a regular wizard had been a great disappointment she didn't want anything to do with him so when Lucius take Draco make her have as little interaction with Draco as possible she more than happy to play along. Because of that she had no trouble to disposing them. She smiled and at the thought of the green eyes boy.

Harry group after the meeting with Draco had got their robes and school supplies there was a delay at the book store which involved Harry explain to Hermimore that he does like her drive to gain information but she must know when stop for the person she asking for answer during the entire time he kept his pleasant smile at her while his talk make her feel terrible his smile keep making her heart quickening, The adult Grander notice this and was joking about wedding plan to their daughter, Hermimore cheek was sill red when they arrive at Olivander shop.

Harry enters the shop first followed by the Grander. Then from behind them Olivander spoke up "Hello Mr. Potter I have been waiting for you and your . . . guest" smile while saying it. Harry and the five were surprise that someone could even notice them Astvel ready to unleash her power thought Harry magic. " Ho ho, peace I have no obligation to tell anyone so your secret is safe now let us fine you and your friend wand shall we?"He asks.

The first was Hermimore he gave her a want and told her to wave. Thing went strange from that to Harry and the Grander as Hermimore wave a wand and something happened from making Olivander hair explore from his head leaving bald to a wand that make the shell to fall off, as thing go on Olivander keep getting more excited and then the wand on Hermimore hand gave of a shower of sparking light. "10 and thee quarter long, made of vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core good for all field of magic if a little high temper I expect great thing from you Miss Grander yes great thing".

"Now mister Potter you and I both know that none of the wand miss Grander try will be able to work for you so could you wait a moment I will retrieve it" Olivander move to the back of the shop and return with a very decorated box on top is what Harry and the five recognize as the Aquila the symbol of Imperium two headed eagle one have eyes the other none. "Now this wand had been in my family since the beginning legend spoke that the wand was made by the first Olivander" hearing this they look at the wand with awe the wand is white with some strange runes on it they could peel the wand is very powerful and they see it was made to unleash the power of it master, the wand seem to hum the closer it is to Harry. "According to my family record which was written by the first Olivander himself he write that the wand is not made of wood but from the teeth of a creature not of this world the description of the creature make it up look like the one you are carrying mister Potter excerpt twenty time larger" at this they all look at Swarmlord who now somehow giving them a puppy dog eyes. They all shake their head at that Harry familiar can't grow that big. Olivander eyes Swarmlord for a moment then said " the core is blood of five diffident kind one is of specie of green skin with very war like tendencies, one is elf like but much more powerful and use strange form of magic, one was something that made by chaos itself, and the final one is made by order. Now Mister Potter give the wand a wave".

When Harry hand touch the wand the air seem to sing the sound of angelic voice fill the shop, the alley, and spread out to the entire world, all stop what they were doing and listen to the voice, it seem to fill them with sense of hope and happiness but then the sing was replace with a roar that terrified them, then it was gone just as soon as it appear. The daily prophet in Daigon alley started to make more and more amusing theories from the summoning of angelic host to the end of day. The mundane world go into an uproar and begin to go what many will later call the Purging because of the angelic voice and the terrifying roar the religious nut begin to go into overdrive saying that the angel have come to save the pure and the devil come to claim the sinner, needless to say they make the situation more chaotic as many that hear it believe and making the mass confusion making the government went into over drive to capture all of the chaos provoker. The aftermath sees many dictators turn themselves for fear of divine punishment. That year and many that follow see the decrease of crime rate as the governments learning from the day of Purging restructure to make their working to take down the problem more effective as this have the unintended side effect of them working faster in take down leader of various gangs.

From the wand in Harry hand torrent of light come out of it. From the light 2 figure of light take form one in golden light that made Avasta feel like the present of the Emperor. The golden figure take form of an female angel who attire make them think of war maiden with her armor artily decorated and her angelic blade her face is the high of heavenly perfection. While the first is light the second figure is darkness the form is also female and takes on the first feature to the hair. The entire shop occupant was stunted and then they spoke like one the voice was both heaven and demonic the two create the perfect harmony.

"Without light there can't be any darkness. There must always be balance like life and death the first grand the joy of birth the second grand the peace of rest. There must always be balance those that escape the cycle of life and death willingly have forfeited their soul to the judgment of the heaven and hell and must be judged by the Council of Oblivion to see if they wish to redeemed themselves or face their soul wipe clean". With that the two figures part out for the third figure to appear between the two the third take the form of the first and second. The third have a light of neutrality never take side and always fair.

"Harry. . . James. . . Potter . . . The . . . Council . . . of . . . Oblivion . . . request . . . that . . . take . . . the . . . mantle . . . of . . . our . . . enforcer . . . will . . . you . . . accept" the figure ask.

While other was stunt Harry asks "What would I get in return and the benefit of the mantle". The first and second both answer.

"You will be granted power to carry out your mission. No angel or daemon will bar your path whenever you request the army of heaven or hell to help you on your mission they will answer the call. Also because luck is control by both heaven and hell so you may say you can control your luck however you like".

Harry look at the figures he decide to ask Astvel who see no negative in the deal and the power to decide your luck have nothing to do with it, nope not at all she told her shelf. She almost drool at the possibility almost, oh the harem plan is getting better and better.

"Yes" Harry said "But what about them "he pointed at the store occupant.

"They will only remember a shower of light of the wand a little flashy to distract them" with that the three figure begin to fade but before they disappear completely they all said "And the title of our enforcer is the horseman of apocalypse ". Harry was stunt at that he could hear at the back of his mind their laughter of amusement.

The other in the store blink they feel they should remember something but no matter what they can't seem to remember it. They all agreed that Harry wand make spectacular light show. When they exited the entrance to Daigon alley. Harry said" Bye Hermimore I'll see you at king cross station "with his ever present smile which make Hermimore cheek blush.

"B . . . Bye H. . . Harry see you there too" she say sill a little shy at him. The interactions of the children make the adult smile at the two.

Harry return to his relative house to finished the entire chore his relative when see Swarmlord they knew instantly it better for the continue heath to not average the mini killing machine. When Harry finished the chore he turns his focus to the Warhammer 40k collection. Astvel in a flash of curiosity ask Harry to will the figure weapon to become real and to their surprise he will a plastic witch blade into a real one and being more surprise the witch blade react to him. Astvel then ask Harry to focus and imagine lightning course thought his body and release thought his hand. She didn't think that it would work but it seem that Harry magical power and his one way connection to the warp able him to use all it power but none of the drawback of being taken over by daemon. At the end of the day they found that Harry can learn and use all of their ability, they all smile at this for he will use the skill they taught to destroy his enemy the thought make their eyes water a bit. Harry now on his bed and think that today was a good day he make a friend, mark one who he will vent his anger on, have his magical core unbound, discover a marriage contract in a plan to make him their sacrifice his life for them, have a tyranid Swarmlord for a familiar that can change his size, yes Dumbledore we'll see who the better manipulator is you or the Farseer.

For the next few week Harry and the group found that the mini Swarmlord have a connection to Harry this enable them to see thought the Swarmlord eyes and talk to him, they also found that the Swarmlord seem have all his strength and power he only seem to be reduced in size but have all the power of a tyranid ultimate killing machine. After that they begin Harry training to see what he can do.

Skullsbasher found that Harry is able to use Ock tech by him using an Ork teleporter base on Skullsbasher instruction using his relative old toy. Harry pick up the Ork tech logic some of them even seem to give the law of reality the finger, really Harry show his relative some of the Ork logic like having two coin with the same weight he paint one red because Skullsbasher said "the red one always fall faster" and it did when Harry show it, even Dudley know that not how gravity work. Harry relative just forces themselves to forget less it shatter their sanity.

The sorcerer found that Harry have talent to learn the finer point of soul torture and black magic of the warp. He also teaches different way of worshiping the chaos god. Astvel have a discussion with the sorcerer that involves him screaming like a little girl that the lessons to worship the chaos god stop. He also has panic attach whenever someone say shoes

Avasta instead teach Harry the religion of the God Emperor and ways to use his hate and anger to his enemy fueling his attach use with the guild line that the codex Astade stated for maximum damage. He also teaches Harry to use the power of the warp to enhance his body during battle and to form shield to protect his mind and body, you can never be too careful.

Astvel teach Harry the Eldar art of war and their way of life. Their time together have Astvel teaching Harry how to fight with a witch blade while peppering his enemy with warp lightning and hell fire. She also spent time teaching Harry how to treat girl, he have no idea why she teaching him how to talk to girl and when to hug girl but it seem to please her so do put some effort into it.

Harry often found Astvel laughing like an evil villain and she keep muttering something about harem. The other refuse telling him why she act like that they seem desperate to evade answering it, he got a feeling that it involve him but the howling in immense pain of the Swarmlord whenever she laugh like that make him refined him form asking her.

Swarmlord somehow teach Harry how to grow his own bio armor and it has some characteristic of the tyranid. When full grow Harry look like a space marine in tyranid plate armor. The form also gives him an additional two hands and blade like claw on each arm. Though their familiar link the Swarmlord also gives Harry multiple evolution paths for his form to evolve to fight from range or in close melee.

And so the summer flew by until September 1. Harry step out from his uncle car on his face the usual smile and continue walking to king cross station.

**AN: Well in this chapter I somehow make Narcissa lush for Harry and planning her family demise, make Hermimore have an interest in Harry. But make he is oblivious to it because really what funnier than a main male in a harem if he didn't know himself, but being plan by a easily bored and questionable sanity of a Farseer. Yes I add some element of Darksider now who in Hogwarts am I going to make into the other three horsemen. Suggestion in review.**

**This chapter was finished at 11/23 and the song I was listening to was w"_Weird Al_ Yankovic - Stop Forwarding That Crap to me".**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: internet down so I write this to pass the time.**

**Disclemer: I do not own Harry Potter and Warhammer 40k**

**I'm on my 12 cup of coffee when I write this, hey got to have something to jump start the imagination nothing say like coffee high I will do coke but I be too high to even write. About haft 1/3 chapter I write in my caffeine, induce high.**

**And those early chapter I didn't spell check them and hay this is my first fic so give me a break**

**Anyone want to be the beta reader pm my.**

**Therefore, I am done with this chapter random rant on with the story Talley ho.**

**Chapter? Ah 3: what am I writing.**

Harry walk into king cross-station while walking he look at the station clock and see it show the time is 8:00. He decides to look around while waiting Granger. after 15' he see other Hogwarts run into platform 9 and ¾ but the parent stay behind it seem the entrance only let magical enter. Astvel wonder if he could use the warp to make entrant to accept the mundane, he and other decide to not use the term muggle the constant twitch on Avasta left eyes and rant about using those demeaning humanity name for weapon target and painful torture practice. He then notices the Granger entering the station looking around for him. He smile and walk up to them.

Hermione Granger and her parent see Harry walking to them. She smile at the boy her first meeting Harry was wonderful he treat her like a friend, she smile at the thought her life until meeting Harry her social life was none existent. She glad that Harry was her first true friend that not books . . . wow now she thinks about it that quite sad. She brush that train of thought away as Harry her family, her parent didn't stop teasing her after the shopping trip, with the remaining summer had her thinking naughty thought about Harry her parent teasing didn't help matter.

Harry approach the Granger as they spend the next 15' telling their summer Harry was able to keep up with Hermione lecture he also remind her to let other answer before asking the next question after answer all of her question this make her blush a little. When the reach the entrance Harry said" Do you want to see the platform? "He asks Hermione parent who blink at the question.

Hermione look at Harry and said "Harry you know that muggl-"

" Mundane Hermione muggle make you sound like Draco and those pureblood, and that name sound kind of demeaning" Harry said in a voice that make her feel that she disappointed him.

Hermione look sad for a moment "But it still early for the word to became a habit so you should stop using it and do you event know what the word mean?" Harry comports and asks her. Hermione shake her head. He smile at her then begin to explain "The word was made by pureblood who want to feel superior to those that born from first generation magical. that what I call muggleborn, you see the pureblood made up the word as they believe that mundane stole their magic to make the first generation so the word have the same meaning as a mugger". After the explanation the Granger were outrage Hermione open her mouth he interrupt her "you know that true Draco is an extreme example and there are many of them", she nod.

"Now to answer your question why they can enter entrance let just say it a secret "he say with a mysterious smile. He then walks to the entrance and put a finger on it, he then lower it in a line that leave a line on the entrance. The Granger watches as the line open to make a rift with purple outline and inside it then they see the platform 9 and ¾. Harry step thought and beckon them in.

The adult Granger walks though the entrance with their daughter in to sight that make them frozen in awe at the scene. Both parent look at their daughter expression and smile at the thought of their future son in law. Harry tell them to say the goodbye quick for the rift seem to be closing as his mention the rift seem to go unstable. The Granger gave their quick tearful and go back thought the rift. When the rift closed, Hermione turn expectantly to Harry who's in turn arc an eyebrow at her. She fluff in defeat Harry then offer her his hand to get on the compartment, she blush at the touch.

Before he follow Hermione to find a compartment he saw a familiar figure with womanly feature and platinum blonde hair seeing that she took notice him, he wave his hand and smile at her which she smile and wave back.

The five watch this though Harry eyes Astvel was dancing and saying harem, the other ignore her and make comment about the Hogwarts Expresses. Skullsbasher like the Hogwarts Expresses because it red Ork like red, Avasta says that the station seems to have no defense and easily assault. Seravas think that it take about four warp rift and a couple of lesser bloodletter to kill the entire occupant. Swarmlord only say food though out the conversation.

__5 minute before Harry decided to give his world magic rules the finger.__

Narcissa Malfoy is standing with her husband on platform 9 and ¾ to send their son to Hogwarts. She mentally sneers at the father and son, how he managed to convince her family to let him marry her she never knows.

She had some theories and it involve her insane aunt and a lot of Malfoy kissing his own ass. Really the man join a group of terrorisms that had more men then woman should have been very big sign of his sexual reference, also the monthly bill from male only brothel that seal the case. She have also notice Draco friendship with his two 'body guard 'as Lucius put it they even use the bathroom at the same time like father like son.

Narcissa after hearing Lucius lecturing Draco to know where to do his special business started tuning them out and return to her plan for their disposal. The Ministry of Magic may make themselves look competent but with enough money to the right people will make even the easiest of case to be unsolvable.

While planning her family demise she notice the entrance to the muggle station begin to make a purple rip and the form in to a portal of some kind, and from inside of the portal she see the familiar green eyes boy. He seems to be the one that made the portal as he walk though it follows by a family with a girl she saw him with earlier.

A tearful good bye from the girl parent as they walk out of the platform with the portal closing behind them. The after the boy help his friend getting on train he look to where she is wave his hand and smile at her. His smile bought a tingling between her legs with great self-control she wave back at him.

She look back at her pathetic husband sending his waste of magical blood son on to the train. Her husband usefulness in making a stronger heir for the house of Black end the moment Draco show no sigh that he only slightly stronger than a squid, they need to be dispose of. Soon. She wonders if the boy is better in bed than her husband is, her heart quickening at the thought is. "Now this is more faint full the torture potion or the potion of eternal suffering decision decision "she mentally muses.

__Now back to our favorite chosen of Chaos__

Harry and Hermione sit facing each other after they found an empty compartment. Hermione after along silent begin making small talk with Harry as he open his trunk to let Swarmlord out, Hermione pick up the mini killing weapon and began to pet him. The Swarmlord after some time begin to get comfit on Hermione lap. The sights of it make the other bust out laughing.

After some time Harry and Hermione began to go into their conversation the compartment suddenly, open. The duo inside the compartment see that the one to open the door was a girl behind her another two girl. The girl in font about to open her mouth she see the Swarmlord on Hermione lap and froze. Harry sees the girl look at his familiar and smile a little at their stunt expression.

He sand up from his seat and said " He my familiar if you wondering, his name is Swarmlord the one that is petting him is Hermione Granger and my name is Harry Potter and please call me Harry" as Harry say his name his green eyes flare as they did with the Granger. The girls blush at him and shook themselves out at their frozen state.

The girl at the font were the first to find her voice " Hello Harry , my name is Susan Bone the two behind me is my friend first is Hannah Abbott second is Daphne Greengrass. We were looking for a compartment to sit in and we asking if we could sit with you?" as Susan introduce them each girl voice their hello and give Harry expectant look.

Harry was about to refuse when Astvel scream for him to stop and ask him (read) threaten him to let the girl sit in. the fire in the Farseer eyes really help to make him follow her order. To the outside observer Harry seem to freeze for a moment he then blink and said," Sure come on in it enough room for all of us".

The three-girl move into the compartment as harry help them with their trunk. After a moments of silent then Daphne ask Harry "so Harry what specie is your familiar?"She said as she looks at Swarmlord who being petted by Hermione. The other two girls also at look how please the Swarmlord is being pet by Hermione. Hannah seeing this reaches out from beside Hermione to pet him. Swarmlord look up at her then turn to Harry who nod and gesture with his hand for Hannah to continue. Hannah began petting the Swarmlord she feel the surface of his shell is a little rough but mostly it feel quite relaxing. She also knows to avoid the creepy looking sword on his back.

Harry turn back to Daphne to answer her question " well " he began and stop to think for a moment after a while in which Susan have join in with her friend in petting his Familiar. He looks up at Daphne and said, "Think of specie that have a never ending hunger and use the hunger as a driving force to satisfy it. The specie devour everything in their way and as they consume they also take the special trait of the consumed to make themselves evolve to sate the ever present hunger, and the Swarmlord is both the leader and guardian of their entire specie. He may not look it but he can be very dangerous if you prove him."

Daphne at some time during the explanation had join the girl in petting the terror of the Swarm who now look quite comfort while petted.

The 40k other keeps laughing at the sight Skullsbasher laughs so hard that his face turn blue

The groups in the compartment begin to have small talk with each other while the children talking among themselves, the 40k seeing that nothing interesting is. going to happen they return back to their game, it should be noted that the game they're playing is true to their namesake yes they are playing WARHAMMER 40k... how they come to play the game is after Harry read the codex of the Eldar the other ask him if they could see how to play the game. After Harry, show them how to play the game. Inside of tabletop and miniature figure, they use life size mental construct and battle it out using the game rule. It usually an all out braw fest with winner the one who out last the other. Each battle could be describe as epic with bolters round fly across the battle ground plasma lance leave crater across the ground while the sky laser and dark lance fire from fighter flan duke it out in a symphony of death.

As the group in the compartment gets comfit with each other the door, once again open and in come a ginger hair boy looking around the compartment searching for something. When he looks at Harry and sees his scar the ginger then charge in the compartment.

"Hi! My name is Ron Weasley can I sit in here the other compartment are full." The ginger said.

"Harry from the size and length of the train I saw on platform you can't possibly fill the train. I think should examine his mind just to be safe" the Farseer with a typical Eldar behavior of distrust. Harry know that when Astvel surges something you better do it no matter hell or high water you better do it the other in his head sill whimper when ever Astvel ask for something.

When Harry look in to Ron mind he see an old grandfatherly figure in a bright color robe that make Harry burn a little. The figure seem to be manipulate the boy to befriend Harry and make sure he his only friend with promise of fame and for being friend with Boy-Who-Live. He also see that the boy have a very short temper with a hearty dose of jealousy not a good compo for friend.

"Well at least we have an idea of who is ours\ would be manipulator and also his plan to make you to have the red head as your only friend. The manipulation to befriend I can understand but making him your only friend I cannot allow that to happen it will be disastrous to my plan for you and no I will not tell you what it entail. Nor will the other". Astvel said as she turns to look at other 40k who flinches at the gaze.

"You should modify his mind to get him out of the compartment," Astvel said

"As you commanded," Harry said as he bends the boy mind to leave the compartment.

Ron eyes turn unfocused and said" you know what I think I see an empty compartment some on the train".

The girls seeing Ron strange behavior all turn their head to look at Harry who now have adopted an innocent expression that would melt the heart of any one.

"Harry what did you do?" excerpt Hermione ask him in an even tone.

Harry was about to explain why he did it to the girls when Astvel told him to tell them that he sense the boy seem to have a ulterior motive but have no idea why he feel that.

" well, Hermione I don't know but kind of feel that it be bad if we let him in and before you ask no I don't know how I know" it was then that Daphne said

"Sound like you use a passive form of Legilimency" at his blank look

"It a form of mind reading and the opposite of it is Occlumency it minds magic that helps you combat Legilimency user".

Harry faces form a look of comprehension "can anyone use Legilimency?"

"Yes there are many who can use it but it again the law to use it on any one without their consent," Susan said looking up from the petting of Swarmlord.

"How do you know those things?" Harry asks.

"Well my aunt is head of auror department; the Legilimency and Occlumency are taught to pureblood children when they could begin to read".

" well, could you girls teach me and Hermione Occlumency I like having my thought remain private thank you very much" he ask also making his puppy dog eyes this, make the girls mentally say "awww".

"Fine, and stop giving us those eyes" Susan said trying to look away from his eyes and failing babbly the other didn't have much luck also.

"Thank girls I repay you for this somehow," Harry said as he beams his smile at them that have the reaction of making them blush.

As they was about to go in to the terrific field of Occlumency the door once again open to the irritation of the occupants, Hermione was excited to having gaining knowledge on magic she complexly forgot about Harry bending Ron mind to his will.

"We should try to lock the door somehow this is getting annoying" Harry said other nod in agreement.

Outside of the compartment three-figure stand and one of them, make Harry groan. Outside of the compartment is Draco with his two in Harry opinion look like gorilla.

"I hear that Harry Potter is in this compartment you there where is he." Draco says in his arrogant tone.

"I'm, what do you want Malloy"

"I want to extent the hand of friend ship to show you who you should associate with and . . . those you shouldn't" Malloy look at Hermione while saying it.

"I will associate with anyone I want, and I know who I shouldn't "Harry said glaring at Draco.

"You shouldn't refuse my hand of friend ship!" Draco says while face turns a little red.

Harry turn to look at the girls and raise an eyebrow bad gesture to Draco.

The girls look at Draco and remember those things he just said. They sigh and nod to the unasked question.

Harry smile then look at Draco with his eyes light up with green flame of disgust at the boys.

When Harry delve in to the boy mind he can see what in Draco mind the boy mind make Harry and the 40k almost want to kill the boy here and now before he become a problem, almost they will deal with him when the time come. However, it not like him cannot make his mind have nightmare on being kiss by Dementor for being a pureblood. The group laughs at the irony of it.

Draco two goon surprise them because according to Skullsbasher he knew some boyz that smarter than them. When an Ork say someone is dumper than them, you know something is wrong with them.

Draco after the mind rending by Harry began walking out with his goons.

After that, Daphne cast a locking charm on the door.

"So now that we are alone again let change subject. What Hogwarts house are you going?" Harry asks them.

"I' am going to Slytherin it been the house my family attend for generations... are you going to hate me for going to the house of dark and the same house that Malloy attend'" Daphne say but show no emotion.

"I don't have anything again Slytherin but if Draco give you any troupe tell us so that we can help okay?" Harry says.

Daphne look at him with surprise at this she look at the other and surprise at their nod she schools her expression quickly but gives a small smile.

Astvel make a dance in Harry head and keep singing harem.

"Well, I going to Hufflepuff because that was my family goes before me" Susan say

"So am I same as Susan" Hannah said.

"Well I am going to RavenClaw the house of knowledge because I want to learn all form of magic also because the other house wouldn't be right for me, Griffondor a charge in head first without caution. Slytherin from what I read that house will make me want to kill 2/3 of them on principle. Hufflepuff working hard and helping each other I can respect that but not what I'm aiming for." Harry says.

"Well I am going to Griffondor it the house where headmaster Dumbledore go when he studying at Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"Hermione you shouldn't choose a house because someone famous once goes there. you must choose the house that best for you for instance you like studying and reading book so you should go to RavenClaw and beside that way we'll be in same house and you get to pet my familiar more often" Harry said while looking sternly at Hermione who blush a little.

As Hermione about to retort she think about what Harry say "oh alright you're right . . . you have me at being in the same house" she blush at the last part.

Harry being clueless that he it did not cache that as he smile at her but the other girls did cache that.

"Beside you're the heir of RavenClaw so who know what knowledge was left to you in that house by RavenClaw herself" Harry said and smile as Hermione start to drool at the thought.

However, all three other girls shout at same time "Wait you're heir to one of the founder?"

" yes I am I found that out at Gringotts this summer along with Harry who have more shocking ancestry" Hermione say with a smile seeing the girls turn their attention to Harry.

"well, it seem I'm the heir of Griffondor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin thought conquest by defeating the original heir by killing the Voldermort "

"You know there are laws that allow you to marry multiple wives for wizard who have more than one family name you could have 3 wives per family." Daphne says now eyeing Harry with hungry look.

Astvel after hearing that began laughing like evil villain that make Voldermort look like a saint in comparison.

The other girls blush at that. While Harry look clueless as the comment was throw to his face.

It was then that the speaker in the compartment announce that they're 15' from Hogwarts the girls and Harry begin changing their school robe Harry can't figure out why Daphne insisted he stay when they change and the other girl keep blushing the entire time he change.

When the train reaches Hogwarts station Harry, stop the girl from going down to the sea of student as he pointed out for them.

When they was on the ground a man that in Harry almost as tall Avasta and he a chapter master, the mention chapter master also concur at the thought.

**AN: I 'am not even going to even to give him an accent too much hassle.**

"First year, first year over here!. . . My name is Rubeus Hagrid I'm the Hogwarts gate keeper and" the man said in his booming voice.

The group of first year follow the man "alright, five per boat and no more." Hagrid said.

'Not surprising at all' (you could hear the sarcasms in that) the girls all sit at the same boat with Harry.

"All right all of you in, well then forward!" at Hagrid command the boats began to move to the other side of the lake.

As the boats move to the center, the lake with moon high and the Hogwarts castle make incredible and beautiful scenery.

Suddenly Astvel say, "When we begin our earth take over campaign we should make this place our HQ"

Avasta agree with the Farseer "we should secure earth for the eventual apparent of the Emperor. It will make his conquest of the galaxy easier. We must all help the Emperor in his quest to unite humanity."

Seravas "war is part of chaos so I'll pich in".

Skullsbasher "war all way a place for a good fight and me Ork brain say let go for it"

"So all agree for the eventual earth take over campaign say aye"

All five "aye" heard and the decision to conquest the earth made.

The boats move to the lakeshore. They depart to the school gate. Hagrid nook the door with his huge hand the sound it make loud is a under stamen.

As the door open behind the huge door Harry was once again see the face of professor McGonagall. As she guild the first year in front of the Great Hall

McGonagall begin telling them the about the house with Griffondor the house of bravery. Slytherin house of the ambitious and cunning if Draco manages to get into the house he doubts that the house has a high standard. Hufflepuff the house of the hard working and loyalty they sound like space marine material hard working for the Imperium, loyalty to the emperor. RavenClaw the house of studies and knowledge at this Hermione perk up so does Harry.

After the introduction McGonagall, tell them to wait for her. While they wait, Harry and the girls talk to each other. Harry think he hear someone say they going to fight a troll for the sorting he and the 40k laugh at that

He could kill the troll with so many way it isn't even funny for example flay it with Spyker power using the power of the warp, or rip it to shred with his tyranid bio armor.

As they talk the sound of screaming children make Seravas say "is it my birthday because I hear screaming children" he squeal.

"No!" they all say.

As Harry look for the cause the sight stun him and the other. Ghost, ghost what the dead stay dead not flying around scarring children the Eldar should at least gather their death to not eaten by Slaanesh.

The magical world will need a good cleansing after his take over. They all agree on that.

Then they hear two ghost talking teach other "" forgive and forget I say" the ghost say

"But he not even a real ghost" the other ghost.

The first ghost now look at them "oh, are you the first year here for the sorting"

The second ghost i8cnore them and continue "but Peeves isn't even a ghost!"

"Don't mind him you are going to the sorting but make sure the chosen house is fit for you".

As the ghost finish speaking the door to the Great Hall open a perfect, walk them in to the hall.

The hall is fill with student hundreds of student that sit on four large table in four corner at the end of the hall on the teacher table they saw McGonagall place a stool and a very old looking hat.

The first year look around the hall with awe at the size of the hall. When they look up at the hall ceiling the sight of star on the sky Harry have read about it but seeing it he have to say beautiful. Hermione say the hall was charm to be like the outside sky.

McGonagall said in a loud voice" when I call your name please step up on the stool and be sorted"

As the sorting begin Harry look at the up at the hat that begin sing . . . sing that make Harry brain shutdown for a moment.

The magical world is truly marvelous with many wonder . . . if it begin to scream 'kill all human' I have right to burn it with blessed promethium fire "Avasta said.

When the hat is place on a student head a moment of silent then it scream the house the student go. They have not expected that.

As he expects Hermione, go to the RavenClaw, Daphne in Slytherin, Hannah and Susan both in Hufflepuff.

When Harry name come up whisper broke out of the hall. He keep his walk calm and steady to the stool.

He sit on the stool with the hat place on his head. "Could you please open you mind for me to do my job child" A new voice speaks the sound come from the hat he thinks. The hat declaration stunned the hall, some one that age able to block the hat that proven to bypass the most powerful Occlumency.

"Child if you can open for me to begin your sorting. "The hat asks again. The hall broke out in mutter

"But my mind kind of chaotic I affair what it will do to you" Harry answer.

"worry not, I have see many mind over the century of sorting generations thought generations so very few that can surprises me. "The hat said in assuring voice

Inside the Harry behind the fortress barrier "Harry I think you should let him in. no, we're not revealing our self because since the sorting we have a game to pass the time an all out free for all shootout. Hey, we need something to do. Right just drop him in the middle of the war zone and we take care of the rest" Astvel said her plan. Harry was about to ask how she was doing.

"And Yes I'm was winning with 3 titan destroying 9 different other Titan don't ask me how it involve a lot of explosive, deceptions, and fair bit of backslapping " Astvel said.

"Sound like you making a cake Farseer, but you know best "Harry said "all right mister hat"

"Alright all of you begin making the barrier the more ridicules the better." Astvel order them.

The hall broke out in mutter, a moment of silent then the hat scream with some ting akin to an opera singer who hit a very high note.

Now what the screaming was all about lets us move a little back in time.

_**35 second earlier**._

The hat is falling he have some idea how he come this and it involve Mr. Potter opening his Occlumency shield. As he, open his eye and see a red and burning ground. As he about to hit the ground the speeds stop. When he look up he see gigantic fortress that have he think a strange style that make him thing what kind of mind create this as the fortress have skull everywhere. The fortress gate make the Hogwarts gate look small in comparison.

The fortress gate is guarded by two giant golem of metal their decorations remind him of a death cult because there excessively many skull to be anything else and they were painted gold of all think. The giant fortress with great big gate, guarding it a is two huge robot he think seeing similar thing in muggleborn call them and from their look they have 4 giant guns that glow eerily with blue energy glowing eerily, he recognize the two huge blade each of them carrying but can't recognize the runes on the blade

"Hello" Harry say which make the hat jump." And welcome to the fortress monastery because you need to read my mind to sort me I will lower defends for you to enter" Harry said to the hat who could only nod.

After moment in which Harry closes his eyes female monotone voices come from inside the fortress." Deactivating fortress defend,, locking up daemon pits, shutting down plasma canon, deactivating death trap, hunter titan switch to standby mode, warp barrier shutting down, locking up weaponries tyranid, shutting down secondary defenses, opening fortress gate ." the hat hear many unlocking lock. As the fortress gate, open to a corridor of massive size that seems big enough for four other Titan inside it the corridor. The hat keep walking and try to ignore the constant stare of the glowing eyes holes of skull that seem to keep looking at him.

"You . . . choices of security are interesting child and the voice make thing kind of creepy," the hat says.

" the voice is say in a way that make you think of running away when you enter " Harry say " but the memory is protected because of my a . . . let just say paranoia I make the memory security couldn't be shut down by anything so I will send a guild for you to move thought the dead trap"

When he reach the end of the corridor he face with three great door on each side of the door is a giant inside armor with equally large weapon they were so life like he think one of them look at him the suddenly the feminine voice call out again." Welcome visitor to the Fortress of the Blood Raven. Please choose your destination on the left the way to the tyranid swarm hive. The right is the active experimental automated capture device and torture machine wing. The front door is the memory archive section of the mind please visitors come again if you survive".

As the hat go to the walk to font door he see a door that make you feel small and insignificant the door open and light from the door bind the hat. He then feel some one pushing him in to it then he hear Harry voice "oh, yes try not to die in there" wait did he just say no to die.

The hall goes is in silent for the conversation last only a moment in Harry when the hat scream. The scream the hat make send shiver down the spine of all occupant. The hat scream so high that you could faintly hear the sound make you think of male opera singer who voice so high it sound like a woman.

Now to understand why the hat screams like that you have to remember earlier 40k play their version of Warhammer 40k and the battle in it is very large. I am talking about Imperial titan firing plasma at tyranid titan who trying to kill an Ork titan with bio plasma and gigantic bone-blade. While chaos corrupt titan nettle a losing battle with an Eldar titan. As this was happen the ground troop killing each other with gun, blade, laser, armor tank, walking robot and space marine walking Dreadnought. On the sky mighty gun ship paint the air with superheated bolt, bolter turret pepper the air with death, Eldar lance rip plane to scrap metal.

You get the idea; now drop the sorting on the middle of it all. As the hat fall, he hit the earth the sound of battle around him. Let just say what happened next will never leave the lip of the sorting hat.

As the hat return, he was to daze and terrified to say anything. Harry using this and said, "Now scream RavenClaw" Harry said mentally

"RavenClaw!" the hat scream.

The gall stay in silent then a random RavenClaw cream "we got Harry Potter!" then the RavenClaw table all stand and clap their hand as Harry walk down to the table.

When Harry sit down next to Hermione and look up at the head table. He see Dumbledore was stun face and a small professor who seem to be on sugar high as he keep trump up and down on his sit. Harry look to Hermione and smiles at her. The smile has an effect on all nearby female.

Dumbledore stand up and begin the feast with the usual welcome back student and welcome new student, the thing that are band from the school can be find in Flich office. The forbidden forest has that name for a reason, and do not go to the door on the third floor not to die a painful death.

After the meal the first year, follow the RavenClaw student to the dorm. When they arrive at the entrance a RavenClaw perfect say "the door to the house need you to answer a riddle to open the door. If you cannot answer the riddle, you will have to Walt for another to answer correctly to enter. Also if you have any question or request seek out a perfect or our head of house professor Flitwick now door what riddle you have for our new student "

The door handle which look like a raven head open his head and said "what a king sit on but no other can and shine in a color that represent the power of king".

Harry was the first one to answer the riddle "the answer is the golden throne the king sit on his throne and no one else may sit on it, the color that show the power of king is gold" Harry say.

"Correct answer young Farseer Emperor"The handle say and open the door.

What the door say stunt the entire student 'the boy-who-live is somehow a seer' they didn't know what a Farseer is so jus think it like a normal seer and a king'. Harry who walk in to the dorm like nothing ever happen, he has not so much blink at the door stamen.

Inside his mind is a different mater Avasta and Astvel are having shouting contest that now involve those two pointing their titan gun at each other. Now let us hear what those are arguing about that make them want to kill the other more than usual.

"You hear the mystical magic door he is destine to be the god emperor so I must take over complexly his training and separate him from female population. The Imperium legend cleanly says that the emperor did not have a wife so he will not have a harem!" Avasta say maneuvering his titan canons and aim at Astvel titan.

" no the door say the Farseer before the emperor so that mean he need my tutoring to become your god emperor, and for me to mold his love life as I deem fit which mean he will have a harem no matter what you or anyone else say" Astvel say as she also raise her titan canon. Please note that the mention titian is the emperor class and the Eldar equivalent.

While those two aiming their giant canon at each other Harry and the remaining 40k each sit on a comfit chair and watch the age old battle again man and woman, super human power with spaceship grade armor men and space time bending can fried your brain with a finger filch woman but sill the same. As the age-old battle rage land mass is remove with burning plasma ball, multi ton explosive rounds, dark matter lance, ect ect…

In the end Harry and the other have a font row seat on the most dangers and spectacular firework show ever. The results of the battle have Astvel winning with three anti mater round impact right in the titan other cockpit.

The end result is that Avasta now have to obey Astvel at ' everything ' or rest the pain of Eldar mind torture and other disturbing thing that will make Astvel displeasure clear.

All in all a normal day Harry think.

**AN: holy fucking fuck fuck!**

**I have to rewrite this chapter three fucking time! The original was over 10000 word and spans to the Halloween.**

**But now you just have to get only this so sorry because my electricity keep going out holy fuck I keep happen 3 time and it wasn't even funny the first 2 times.**

**Any way done with my rant this chapter was complete as I was listening to: _Weird Al_ Yankovic - Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me **

**Holy fuck that the song that chapter 2 was finish wow.**

**Any way thank the review guy excerpt those monkey out there if you can't fucking read the AN what good is your eyes. Anyway thank for a ****Guest that now I have a chaos god visiting Harry on Halloween. Keep sending suggestion guy because I making this up as I go**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok. I am going to write this to the end of second year.**

**When I read the review to check for idea the idea of making the four horsemen is kind of interesting whoever think of that of nice idea I read Hellsing manga once. The idea is kind of awesome and all but who I'm kidding I making this up as I go so I'm going to take anything I can get. So because of that I will have to cook something base on it. I don't even know what bipolar mean. End notice.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Year 1-2:**

**Location: Headmaster office. Time: After the feast.**

Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts is having a huge head ache. The reason for his head ache is today at the sorting of his future weapon for the Light and martyr for his Greater Good, it had show him something had gone very wrong with what he had plan for the boy . The boy was supposed to be meek and miserable easy to control when he arrived at Hogwarts. What could have gone wrong the Dursley was supposed to heavily torture- disciplined the boy. How in the bloody unicorn horn was the boy be able to make a mind shield that could block the hat. He couldn't block the hat no matter what he tried and he tried a lot but the enchantments on the hat keep passing his shield like it was tissue paper.

When Albus asked the hat what sort of mind shield Harry had. The answer he was given did not clear matter up but only make it more complicated. The hat always scream whenever he ask what happen, it didn't help that the scream is identical to the one in the Great Hall. But the picture of the boy mindscape he salvage from the hat in it panic attack did. It help to scare him burning sky, blood red landscape and giant fortress that make him think of a cult of skull gatherer. From what Albus could wormed out from the hat he had deduce the boy is desperate for him to guild him in to The Light.

A plan begin to form in his mind, potion class! It should be the perfect time for Severus to read the boy mind and learn of what or who have been helping the boy. Albus need to know who is helping the boy for him to put a stop it. The boy need to be meek and easy to control for his plan to steal the Potter fortune by marrying the boy to Weasley daughter a wizard family that complete loyal to him. It also helped that Moley Weasley nee Prewett and Dumbledore house are long term enemy of house Potter.

The reason why their house are enemy is because 500 year ago house of Dumbledore and house Prewett both involve in a plan for line theft that involve house Prewitt using their family untraceable love potion and one of house Dumbledore male to use it on the first daughter of house Potter.

The Potter is a family that had protected the magical world since before the time of Merlin. It was said that Merlin actually learned his magic from them. it was common knowledge back then if a females that was born or married into Potter house always show great beauty, magical might and intelligent. They are the true force behind the advancement of the entire magical world. If one could married someone from or into Potter house it is see in the magical world as a great blessing. Many prominent and powerful family's around the world had one thing in common all of them could trace their linage back to the Potter.

Because of that the entire magical world consider someone were to kill a Potter the greatest of sin. It not uncommon that the public always call out for blood or head if they found out someone had kill a Potter, no matter the station in the magical or mundane world. When the new of the Potter passing because of Voldermort and his follower. The other magical governments around the world had gone into frenzy demanding the heads of Death Eater.

Dumbledore didn't know if the pureblood Dead Eater was so delusional or because of their inbreeding had reduce their intelligent so much so that they think they could go and murder the family that was almost worship by magical world without consequences?

Dumbledore needed the pureblood Dead Eater alive for his Greater Good plan. So instead of them being sentence for public beheading, Dumbledore had use his immense influent to make a mockery of a trial for them and with Fudge greed had reduce their sentence down to a few large sum of Galleon changing hands.

Albus is getting off track here lets return to his family plan to line theft the Potter.

The plan was to acquire the Potter first daughter blood sample or anything from her really. The acquisition of the sample was a successful as the story goes. They were ready to do the deed. But then the Potter somehow found out about their plan. Let just said in the aftermath house Prewitt and Dumbledore lost more than half of their family members and wealth.

The crime of line theft is still considered a great crime today even back then. The boy father had follows Albus because of his father death during WWII, without the elder Potter informing his son about the grudge between Potter and Dumbledore. He was lured in to working for Albus.

After the adult Potter death he quickly went to Gringotts to give them his forged will. The will he forged would have insured the Potter fortune become his when the Potter all die by Voldermort hands. But No~o the universe decided that the one to kill Brittan newest Dark Lord would be born in the 7 moth from those that thrice defiles him. Low and behold the elder Potter heir and his wife fit those credentials, really the last thing that could go wrong was for the prophecy to be heard during the interview with the new divination professor to be heard by a Dead Eater. Why oh why he make that interview in the pub instead of his office he will never know. At least he gained a new follower after that.

The money in the boy family vault will be his when the boy died. He will use the money for the Greater Good after all he is the great Albus Dumbledore he know what best for everyone. He should be the one to kill the dark lord brat but no~o it have to be some one that come from the family that he plan to kill.

He return making up plan for the unlikely event Snape couldn't gather any information from the boy.

It should be noted that the hat clearly scream to the headmaster face to not under any way or form to try reading Harry mind, if he value his sanity and continue heath. As usual Albus disregard the hat warning that may result in Snape having a mental breakdown and death.

Albus began planning ways for the boy to find tip and pieces of information about the Sorcerer stone. He knew that Voldermort, he decided to call him Tom because Albus know that Voldermort hated his birth name. Dumbledore know that the idiot had already infiltrated the castle by possessing the new defense professor. Now how to let the boy found information about the stone without being seem too convenient. The boy will find the stone though the little bit and pieces throughout the year. Hopefully Tom will kill the boy when he tried to protect the stone.

While the headmaster of Hogwarts trying to salvage his plan to manipulate his weapon for his Greater Good, Fawkes the headmaster familiar phoenix inwardly laughing at__Dumbledore. Dumbledore may have force Fawkes into become his familiar when Fawkes was at her weakest. Albus may have bound the phoenix to his control. But Dumbledore didn't know that the phoenix he had bound was not bound against her will.

Fawkes made a phoenix equivalent of a grin. She sees the boy that will free her from the old idiot. Fawkes can feel the boy power when he step off the train platform and she could feel he have the intention of disposing Dumbledore in a few years. She can be very patient if she wanted to. Because of her immortality and combine ages she can be very good at the art of waiting. She had to be or she would be bored out of their mind after a few millennia. "Yes, a few years is nothing compared to a century I had been subjugated to this fool will, but at least it will be fun for me." Fawkes laughing inwardly at Dumbledore slows demise.

* * *

**Location: Harry mindscape. Time: Right now**_**.**_

_Unbeknown to Dumbledore six figure is watching him closely reading his mind and what he planning..._

_"It seem like the old fool is trying to get you to look for this sorcerer stone and also planning to kill you. His plan is almost Eldar like race is almost Eldar like but it lacked our um … let just said it lack a lot's. He had made a marriage contract forcing you marry to one of the _Weasley_ that cannot be tolerated!"_

_"Thank you Astvel, it good to know you're looking out for me"._

_"You will have a harem no matter what. Anyone who dare said otherwise would be destroyed." Harry does a face flam. "We must dispose of him but it shouldn't be rust we had years before he become a problem. The potion master is not much of a problem." _Astvel said.

"The way his plan work is quite identical to the politics of Chaos which usually involve trying to kill each other though any way possible. Ah Harry, I'm so proud of you my young apprentice having someone trying to kill you from when you were a baby. It bring tear to my eyes seeing you grow up so fast. Next thing you knew he will try to take over the world making all kneel before you". Seravas said in a father like proud voice snipping.

"His plan needs more guns, rocket, boom and red paint! I go to sleep wake me went there is battle." Skullsbasher said most of them just ignore him as he leave.

Avasta reacted like any normal Imperial would he call out for Dumbledore blood and head on a pike for daring to plan harm to the Emperor. "The man trying to kill the Emperor he should be torture under the inquisition and the Sister of Battle tender care. Yes I can torture him but those two have more experience in that field. Now that I have mention the Sister of Battle they are legally and technically consider the Emperor wife's so it technically you have around few hundred thousand or million wife if you recreate the sisterhood in this universe-" Avasta said but stop when Astvel begin to giggle then move to full out laughing maniacally and the following howl of pain from the Swarmlord stop him on his train of thought.

"The fool - will die - his power - will be use - to strengthen the host. His soul - will be use - for the host - amusement" Swarmlord rasp out after he had recovered from Astvel out bust.

"Well that all and good but I'm turning in. I will let you guy and girl decide what to do". Harry leaved his mindscape and goes to his much needed sleep.

As our main character went to his dream land the other begin to plan.

* * *

**Location: Hogwarts. Time: The next morning.**

Harry walk down to the common room with Swarmlord following behind him. He moves his eyes around the common room seeing other student sitting, talking, and reading book. Harry could see that Hermione is also walking down from her dormitory. When Hermione see Harry and Swarmlord she walk to them for a 'Hi' to Harry and a pat on the head for the Tyranid.

They begin walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast talking about the school while Hermione holding Swarmlord like a pet. They walk into the Great Hall to sit down at the RavenClaw table. The sight of Swarmlord drew many stare form other RavenClaw but Harry and Hermione both ignore their stare. As they eat their breakfast their head of house a small professor they see on the head table on the sorting night walking to them.

"Good morning, I'm your head of house you can call me professor Flitwick. First I like to say welcome back to the old student. Second hello and welcome to RavenClaw new student. To the first year I hope all of you will enjoy your stay at Hogwarts. If you ever encounter any problem please inform me so I can help you. That is all, thank you for your attention."

As the student return to their meal Harry see Flitwick walk toward him waves his wand. Harry could feel the magical dome around him and Flitwick. "Don't worry Mister Potter I only create a Notice-Me-Not charm around us. Now Mr. Potter professor McGonagall had told me about your um . . . familiar. "

Swarmlord look up from where he was resting and look at Flitwick making the man jump from surprise. "And what is your point professor?"

"I'm asking if your familiar is a danger to the school". Harry taps his chin for a moment think how to put this,

"Well Swarmlord is quite dangerous if provoke or someone try to harm me. I should also warm you he seem be somehow immune to magic no clue how. I have the goblin check when he first appeared in before me in Gringotts". Harry said with a smile, remembering the look on the goblin face when they see the Tyranid in all his glory.

"How could he appear inside of Gringotts? As far as I know Gringotts had many massive and deathly wards that would prevent or kill anyone that dare to transport in to the bank".

"He appears before me after the goblin had unbound my core". At that Flitwick eyes widen." At Gringotts I found out that it was Dumbledore that had bound my core and seal my parent will". Flitwick jaw is now dropped the floor. To withhold a will of the decease is considered treason in the wizard world usually the offender would be hanged in ancient time. Now they are given the Dementor kiss. "Also he made a marriage contract without my consent". Flitwick is now hyperventilating. "The last of part is that in my parent will should they and I were to die my family vault would to be all given to Dumbledore". Flitwick face had now moved from shock to rage.

"Well thank you Mr. Potter. If you excuse me I think had all I need for now. I tell the other what we just discus with them. Ah yes I almost forgot to the first year this so can you give them these booklet for me. Inside it hold all you need to know about Hogwarts and tips for how to learn magic, map to your class, secret passage . . . and more". Flitwick hand over the booklet's to Harry.

After that they began to travel to the Great Hall with the Swarmlord trailing behind them. The RavenClaw first year use the map in the booklet to their first Transfiguration class with the Hufflepuff.

That night the Hogwarts teachers minus Dumbledore hear from their college list the thing he learn from Harry about what Dumbledore had done to the Potter family heir. All of them became like Flitwick. To think someone would do such things to the Potter heir. All of them know what the Potter had done for the Potter anyone with bit of intelligent does. They know that Dumbledore influent will make their charges drop before it even gets up on the ground. So they agree to be on the lookout for Harry. They may not be able to sent Dumbledore to Azkaban but they would be dammed if they let anything bad happen to the boy.

The week classes went almost without incident. Almost, as the next day morning in the Great Hall Swarmlord could be see the resting on Hermione lap while she gave him some food to eat. The tyranid ultimate killing machined seem quite taken with the bacon from the amount he had eaten. Ron Weasley while eating like starve person move his head over to the RavenClaw table searching for Harry.

When Ron see Swarmlord who was pass from Hermione lap to Harry. Ron jump out from his table bend and walk to the RavenClaw table point his finger in Harry face. The boy loudly proclaim Harry a dark wizard saying because Harry is not a Griffondor and refuses to be Ron friend, using dark magic to summon creature for his evil plan, and many other thing. Harry had since the 40K appearance in his head with all of them talking inside his head Harry had come learn the important of filtering information. He ignored or blocked any and all useless information around him. That made Harry totally immune to Ron bad mouthing him. The other around him isn't so fortunate. They could see that Harry didn't even seem to hear Ron voice at all

The boy keep on speaking for none the teacher were in the hall of the time, all of them had return to their classrooms or offices. Astvel as Harry found out is not a morning person. Astvel as Harry found in the first few day that she usually very easy to anger in the morning. If you dare to interrupt her beauty sleep, the male 40K was beaten down and throws around when they awaken her the day after they arrive. So when Astvel asked read order in a frightening clam tone that he should do something about the loud noises. Harry quickly does something that shocks the entire hall occupant and himself he flicks his finger. Now because Harry connection to the power of Chaos and the power of Order plus his panic for not wanting the Farseer anger to be redirect toward him. His magic activate in his panic state interacted with both Chaotic power and Order power creating an warp rift behind Ron. Ron who was still insulting Harry, he had not notice what is happening behind him.

* * *

**Location: Un-know. Time: Un-know.**

On a desolate and barren world where it name had been forgotten by time. In a city that span the entire planet. The city planet once house trillions of living being in its massive tower and complex that reach into the sky and down to it molten core. Now it is nothing more than a massive tomb stone. On planet city five massive towers that rise to space and connected to it moon, in the middle of the five towers something stir under the city.

In the middle of 5 towers giant underground door open the first time since it activation. A giant platform raise up from the ground on it is holding the last living being on the entire planet. Awaken from her millennia long slumber. Sarah Raynor eleven year old daughter of James Raynor the supreme commander of the Terran military and Sarah Kerrigan the Queen of Blade and leader of the Zerg swarm, open her purple eyes to see her ruin home and a purple portal. Sarah look around her seeing the ruin city that was once her home and knowing that she is the only living being left in the entire Koprulu sector.

She sighs. "Well, I got nothing left to lose". She exited the machine that had kept her alive till now. She looks down seeing at her completely naked body. "Better look for something to wear. Don't want to ruin my first impression now do I". Just as she said that the platform raises a glass case that holds a Ghost suit and a heavy Yamato canon class sniper rifle. Simply said it a sniper rifle that shoot battle cruiser size fire power Yamato canon. After Sarah put on the Ghost suit and using the Zerg strength she inherited from her mother lift up the 1 ton rifle. "Hope I'm don't have to fight whoever is calling me". Sarah activated her suit camouflage making her invisible. She began walking o the purple portal disappearing in it. With Sarah last step through the portal made Mar Sara the Terran home world and the entire Koprulu sector is now devoid of all life.

**Location: Hogwarts. Time: after Harry flick.**

Harry look at the portal behind Ron his magic had created. "I did not expect that to happen". He said.

Hermione look at the familiar purple color portal realizing what it is turn her head to Harry. "Harry what you just did".

Ron loud voice still remained in the back ground so Harry waves his hand around making the boy lost his voice but his mouth still moving.

Harry turn back to Hermione who was wide eyes looking at Ron who keep on talking like he still have his voice. "I made a barrier around him that blocked all sound coming from him. It was getting annoying".

"Only you could do something like that without any effort Harry". Hermione sighed.

"But you love it when do it don't you". Harry teased her turning to look at the portal missing her face blushes a little.

Glad for Harry not looking at her right now Hermione decide to change topic. "So where does the portal lead to".

"No ideal". He shrugged.

"Harry isn't that kind of dangerous not knowing where it lead".

"What life without a little risk Hermione. Beside it looks like something is coming through". Hermione focus her attention to the portal.

Like Harry said something is coming through as the portal surface begin to ripple like a clam lake until you throw something into it. After a moment the ripple stopped but they couldn't see anything that had come through. Then the portal begin to shrink becoming smaller and smaller until it disappear before them.

Harry knew his magic wouldn't do anything that will hurt him or useless but better be prepared than sorry. He asks the 40K who found this strange too Astvel who had now fully awaken from her sleepiness review the situation. "Harry did you use try using the war p to let you see what your eyes can't". Harry makes a nervous laugh forgetting about his ability from training with the 40K.

Astvel make a very scary smile. "It seems that you need to relearn what I had taught you. This time I will make sure you remember what you learn". Harry made whimper.

Harry began channeling war p energy into his eyes making his eyes able to see things that no normal person should be. Things outside the spectrum of the human eyes mind Harry look at his surrounding in a new light literally as everything around him was more colorful and more than he could ever imagine.

The RavenClaw who sit close to Harry grow curious at why Harry closed his eyes. They got their answer when he open his eyes bright glowing purple some of them even feinted from that. Harry look around the Great Hall his eyes see a trail of strange energy that had the same color as the war p. Now things are getting interesting. The trail begins from where the war p portal was opened. Harry follow the trail of bright purple energy it help that the trail is so bright you have to be blind to miss it. When he finally see who made the trail he had blink a few times she is standing right next to him.

Harry look at the female figure standing in-front of him she had tentacle like hair on her head. Her beautiful purple eyes shine with massive hidden power. She looks to be same age as him a few head taller than him. She wearing a full body hugging suit is some kind of very high tech. She holds a giant size gun that look very similar to sniper rifle, a sniper rifle that shoot tank shell.

The girls look at his purple eyes with her equal purple eyes. Harry decided to make a notice me not charm around him and the girls. She turns looking around her in surprise. So she could feel magic and use war p like energy. This is getting more interesting by the minute.

Harry turned his head to the girl. "You can show yourself now. No one can see you but me".

Sarah de-invisible her suit walking to the boy in front of her. Her Zerg instinct is currently telling her she could trust the boy. "How did you know?"

"Don't be so serious let introduce each other my name is Harry Potter please to meet you". Harry waves his hand creating two comfortable looking sofas. Harry took a sit on one of the chair

She sighed a little. Sitting down on one of the remaining chair she began to relax her body. "My name is Sarah Raynor also please to meet you Harry".

"Now that the introduction is out of the way". Harry smile at her." The reason why I can see you is mostly because of these eyes". Harry point at his glowing purple eyes. "My eyes usually look like this" Harry turn off the power going to his eyes making his return to it vibrant green. Sarah looked at Harry glowing purple eyes like her mother when she used her power or the Protoss. His eyes begin to turn into the brightest set of green eyes she had ever seen. Looking into his eyes she had the urge to look at them forever. Harry chuckle drew her out of it. Her face lit up bright red embarrasses. "You know every female who look into my eyes had the same reaction just like you do. Could you tell me why?"

Sarah face still blushed red try to look anywhere but Harry. "No, I won't. Maybe went you older".

"I hope for that day come soon because I'm very curious to learn why. So why did you go through the portal then". Sarah eyes begin to fill up with tear. Harry about to say something but Sarah beat him to it.

"No, it okay I'm alright. It was just bad memories. Well to understand why I had gone though the portal. You must understand my universe first. I don't have many experiences telling story. But I have something that could help with storytelling".

Sarah eyes begin to glow purple Harry could feel Sarah trying to link his mind to her in an observer position, meaning he can't look anything else in her mind but not what she show him. Their surrounding is fade away to be replaced with space fill with star. Sarah looking at Harry her face seems to expect something from him. "Um . . . nice background?"

"You should have freaked out right about now. Why are you not scare out of you mind. Suddenly appear in space should had scare the heck out of anyone?"

Harry give her a smile the make her cheek heat up. "This isn't the strangest thing I see you know. It not even ranks in the top 10".

Sarah sighs at him. "Well, whatever let get to the story". 3 figures begin to form in front of them. She gesture to the first figure a very big human male Harry guess he was about 0.5 taller than the average human and had lots more muscle. "This is a Terran they are the human who ancestor was once born on Earth until they was banish from their home sector to the Koprulu sector". 3 giant ship Harry guess they are somewhere close to the Emperor Class space battleship. " The ships are the Arc that transported the Terran ancestor to the Koprulu sector. In the time for them getting to the sector, something happen in the hyperspace making all of the warden and ship crew to die in their pod. The Arcs drop out of hyperspace each land on different planet in the Koprulu sector". Images of 3 ship landing on 3 different systems. "Fast forward a few hundred years. The Terran on all 3 planets had made a 3 ways power standoff. Life was harsh it always harsh in the Koprulu sector but it was still livable. That all change when the other two races came".

Sarah gesture to the second and third figures the two alien that tower over the Terran. One is a no mouth or nose wearing golden ornate armor, the other is a haft snake haft man hybrid. "Then came the Zerg followed by the Protoss". Scene of the Zerg charge in waves into Terran defend lines. The Terran gave up a good fight but in the end they fall to the never ending swarm of the Zerg. "The Zerg leader, the Over mind later perish and was replaced by the Queen of Blade. Queen of Blade a female Terran betray by her superior officer. She was turn into the ultimate hybrid between Zerg and Terran DNA". Harry look at the Zerg and the Tyranid are very similar to each other. He wondered if there are Tyranid equivalent of a Queen of Blade"in the. The Protoss each and every one of them is a power house of mental power". Images of almost Eldar like ship in elegant and fire power shooting down Zerg in mass number

. "Then he come Amon the corrupted Xel'naga who goal is to enslave all life in the universe". A being of pure energy the size of a planet appeared before them. "An alliance was form to fight Amon. The three races put their differences to the side to work with each other. It also helps that because of this man that they band together". The figure of a Terran man takes form. "This is James Raynor my father". Harry could hear a little sadness in Sarah voice. "He the man that united all 3 races together. After a long and horrible war Amon was finally destroyed". Amon body begins to implode on him. "After the Great war, the three races had formed a bond of unity. They began helping each other, little by little three races united into one. As to why the Zerg could live with the Terran and Protoss is because their supreme ruler the Queen of Blade married James Raynor the supreme military commander of the Terran". Harry eyes when wide at the revelation. "However the peace was not mean to last. Amon for all his delusion of godly power had one thing going for him is his contingency plan. Amon figure if he could not enslave the universe then those who had killed him would die with him. It started in the center of Koprulu sector. The 3 races had tried to counter the plan but it was all too late. They had concluded that the contingency plan destroy all organic material of all 3 races they can't find any way to counter act it in such short time. When the Protoss tell my parent that only I will survive because of my unite heritage. My parent know with the Protoss wouldn't and couldn't lie to them they are too honorable for that". A world of massively more advanced than the Terran. "This is the planet that the Protoss placed me into slumber. They said the planet was created by the Xel'naga to hold only a ¼ Zerg Terran hybrid. 3 guesses on who fit that those requirement. I was inside the machine for who know how long. The Protoss not wanting the last living being in the Koprulu sector grow up without the knowledge of her race had plug in the machine to teach me everything about the Terran, Protoss and Zerg. When your portal opened it was also the time that the teaching program finishes it objective".

Harry raised one of his eye brows. "Why do you think I opened the portal"?

"Because I can feel the portal power signature coming from you and your power level are so strong I would have been blind to not know it you".

A smile formed on Harry face directed at Sarah who cheek flushes. "Well then you know I the one who opened the portal so what will you do now".

"I don't know. Do you have any suggestion".

Harry thinks a bit then an ideal come to him. "Well, I just have an ideal. I need you to remain still". Sarah look at him suspiciously a little, she sigh than nodded at him. Harry takes out his wand and waves it at Sarah. Harry eyes when wide, his smile widen further. "I'm going to ask do you want to learn magic like this". Harry wave his hand creating a stream of butterfly making Sarah look him in shock.

Like any little girls her age would she said? "Yes!"

"Then I will go to the goblin after class for your application into Hogwarts".

"I had nothing better to do so I will follow you around".

After that Harry went with Hermione and Sarah invisible to their class which is Tranfication with Hufflepuff. The whole trip Hermione keeps talking with Harry. They arrive to the class on time because of the booklet also seeing the Hufflepuff older student leading the younger year to their class.

Once inside the class they see a cat sitting on the teacher table. The seating position have Harry sitting the middle with Hannah on the right, Susan on left and Hermione sit in-font of him. The girls seeing Hermione cooing and hugging Swarmlord join their friend in it. They begin making small talk to each other until the bell rang. To the surprise of the student the cat jump and turn in to McGonagall she begin talking about the art of Tranfication showing it by turning the teacher table in to a pig then turn back again. At this point Harry began to clap his hand at show of magical art. The other follows him and claps their hand. McGonagall smile at the show of aspiration. She begins writing on the blackboard while explaining theories teaching the class as the student pulls out their parchment and taking down note. During the entire class Astvel and Seravas also take down note to the teaching. The other began their usual game to pass the time. Sarah pay close attention to the class, her lips curve in to a smile.

At the end of the class Harry and his friend get the respected house 20 point each for able to transfigure a match in to a needle, mostly thank to Harry show them to use their magic using his lesion with Farseer. Who knew that the way that Eldar use to channel their power make female human aroused only Astvel saw the look the girl give Harry when they think he wasn't looking. Harry as usual not understand why the girls act strangely after he taught them his way gathering magic just like how Astvel taught him or why their faces become redder as they progress?

Their next class is Charm was paired with Griffondor. The class went without incident.

After class Harry tells his friend he is gone for a few hours so don't worry.

He open a portal to outside of Gringotts bank followed by a wide eyes Sarah looking around Diagon alley. They walk into Gringotts to make her application to Hogwarts. The goblin became very friendly with Harry when he introduced Sarah. He didn't know why they the Goblin keep on flinching whenever Sarah touched her giant gun. Harry and Sarah walk out of Gringotts leaving a very panicking goblin bank. That day Gringotts had upgraded the Potter account security to the like of Merlin account. It mean that if you are crazy or dumb enough to try robbing the account, you would have to go through a **lot** of goblin warrior each able to figh 10 battle. Or if you try to rob the account like Dumbledore they are going to find themselves lose haft of their money like Dumbledore that day. Dumbledore would found out about it next year the man face would be capture into a memory crystal in one of the Gringotts office when they inform him.

Harry and Sarah went on shopping for her school supply. Olivander almost had a heart attack when he saw Sarah. Her wand is 9 inches long wood from an omnivorous tree that eat anything that get near it. the core is blood of a strange creature that had kill a lot of wizard that arrogant enough to hunt it, each time they hunt the creature it become more and more difficult to fight. The hunter finally able to killed it but they lost over five hundred wizards to it. Sarah turned to Harry with a sense of longing in her eyes. "It sound like something we know does it".

Harry nodded but he quite sure what she think about is quite different from him. "Like the cycle of life consume and adapt". Sarah smile at that. They finish shopping for Sarah supply than return to Hogwarts. Sarah with a little reluctance went to sleep in the same bed as Harry.

Sarah Hogwarts letter arrive the next day. She 'arrived' at Hogwarts a day later. She become the first student to not be sorted in the sorting day at Hogwarts in one thousand year of it creation. Sarah was sorted in to RavenClaw immediacy after being sorted she seek out where Harry is and sit near him.

Harry introduce Hermione to Sarah saying they were friend her hair a rare medical condition. He would later introduce her to the rest of his female friends. Sarah got along with the other girls surprisingly well.

The remainder of the day had Harry and his friends hanging out with each other they also meet Daphne in the library. The first year Slytherin introduces them to some of her house mate Blaise Zabini a girls with exotic features. She looks to be quite taken with Harry. The afternoon meal went without incident. Harry goes to bed after finishing his assailment.

**Location: The Forbidden Forest. Time: after Harry went to dreamland**

Swarmlord look around himself the forbidden forest true to the name it is creepy dark full of deadly dangerous creature and perfect for the evolution class tyranid. Swarmlord now turn back to his original form but now purple purr covered it body. Swarmlord raise his head to the sky and roar it unearthly voice also releasing his war p aura. The resident of the forest all at the same moment have a panic attack at the roar. Not far from Swarmlord an abomination soul that possessing the defend teacher spam inside his host stopping his feeding on the wounded unicorn and run away from the roar.

Swarmlord move around the forest a little when he saw the silvery blood his sense scream at him not to touch the blood. He followed the trail of silver blood. The sight of the wounded unicorn in front of Swarmlord makes him curious. The wounded creatures that radiate light In front of him make him in-rage that something would hurt something so pure. Swarmlord look at the unicorn wound and begin evolve his regeneration pheromone which do just as it sound it regenerate heath. As he activated the pheromone the substance begin working on the unicorn wound. Normally because the unicorn is a being of pure magic they can't be heal by normal mean but the pheromone quicken the regeneration rate of the wound so it free up the unicorn magic to repair the magical aspect. In short the pheromone fixes the flesh of the wound leaving the unicorn magic to do the rest. Within moment the wound were gone and the unicorn stand up to look at it savior.

Wind Walker is her name she is a youngling for 4 summers. She was moving thought the forest minding her business than suddenly a shadowy being attach and wounded her. She feel great darkness from the being soul as it race after her. After a long race the being have her gravely wounded and was about to feed on her. Then the roar happened she don't know what creature could make a sound so terrible and horrifying the being began to spam then run like there something near hunting it. After the being run away leaving her to her fate she make her peace ready for the final slumber then sound in front of her. She look up and see a something coming out of the shadow The creature in front of it look like those spider think that make the great nest and infest it brood in the forest but more purple fur.. It size rival that of the first elder spider of the nest. Now the creature look at her for a moment and then blunt spike poke out from it back with many hole on it. The hose began to expel green mist like vapor from it. The green mists begin to surround to her then she could feel her wound closing and the lure of the final slumber grow slowing and finally stop. She now looks at the previously mortal wound now only a small fading line. The spider like creature blunt spike retract back and it continue looking at her then something that stop her brain function the creature once taller than her now is smaller than her. The creature looks at her now with big clear eyes. It then moves on to her back and began to sit and sleep on her. The creature fur is soft and it comport her as she look at it and began to sleep as recent even have tired her much of her. "Maybe she should introduce it to the pack" was her thought as her tired mind finally fall to sleep.

**Location: Forbidden Forest. Time: Morning**

Wind Walker awaken from her sleep when moment on her back. She opens her and looks at the creature on her back it now has the small golden glow around it like she was when she was just a fist summer youngling. It nudge is head to her neck the gesture comport her in returned she lick it on the back it taste kind of sweet. It move from her back down to the ground raise one of it leg to her and wave then move back behind the tree line. "Maybe I should tell the other about it "she thought as she stands up and begin to walk back to her herd.

The unicorn walk away she never saw what happen next on the ground she once lay. From the back barren earth green grass begin to grow under what little the forest couldn't block out. In the middle of the green patch a small bright purple flower blossom. In moment the earth begin to rises to different direction originate from the flower like a hydra under the earth it spread out the farther it go the less the earth rises. Ancient death tree near the flower were the first to change green leafs begin to bloom from the tree until it braches was covered in leafs. When the process was finished it looks as if it was never death in the first place. The processes continue one tree at a time it a slow process but the change is undeniable.

Acromantula spiders like creature high immunity to wizard magic. They are hard to kill in a one on one fight. Impossible went there are more Acromantula than the fighters. They are known for their ferocious hunger they will eat anything from animal to human even grass and flower. There are currently three of them near the newly grow tree searching for food.

When they see the sight of food the Acromantula's charge eating down the grass biting and devouring anything in their vision. When they see the purple flower they disregard the rest and went for the flower. When they ran within ten meter of the flower three maws snap opened under the spider. The maw snap back when the Acromantula's had fall fully into it scream of agony from the Acromantula's raise under the maws. The grass grows quickly to cover the maws.

A small voice could be heard from the flower. "Consume and adapt. For the Swarm".

The green patch continues its expansion. The centaur is the first to notice the fast growing grass. It also hard not to notice that tree in the grass look healthy, while the tree that outside of it seem like a typical tree in the forest death.

They also see know not to mess with the grass because many their scout report that any Acromantula try to eat the grass once they had eat deeper into it maws from the earth open to devoured every one of them. That had made the centaur very caution of the green patch. But seeing the unicorn eating on it and still remain safe make them think that the grass only interested in Acromantula, and it is. The centaur had also notice that in the center of the growing grass a purple flower. They ability to see the future had scream at them not to harm the flower. So they put guard far around the flower protecting it. They found that wherever they when to eat the grass around them turn much more green. They take it as a reward for their protection.

The Forbidden Forest finally live up to it name by gaining the ability to eat Acromantula or anything that it think could cause harm to it or the unicorn.

Hagrid notice the forest change few weeks after when the entire Forbidden Forest that surrounding Hogwarts had completely been turn. Unbeknown to all under the forest mutations form and grew each more deathly then the last. It is using the Acromantula as a test subject to test different mutation. It is getting ready when the time had come for it to take order from the Hive mind.

**Location: Hogwarts. Time: Breakfast**

Swarmlord walk to the Great Hall in his miniature form on his way many student stop and petted some event hug him. On his way there he passed a group of Slytherin lead by Draco. The blond hair boy ordered his two larger friends to attack Swarmlord. Then the three boys scream in pain.

Draco Malfoy heir of house Malfoy was walking to get his breakfast when he see the pet of the Potter brat a thought made its way into his mind. Kill the pet and Potter will be devastated. Let it never be said that Draco was smart or have long term memory. Because he definably did not remember what happen at yesterday breakfast. The boy two 'bodyguard' begin to draw their wand and begin casting cutting spell at Swarmlord.

The spell speed toward Swarmlord knowing full well that wizard magic doesn't work on him. He took the spell head on when wizard magic make impact Tyranid armor thing get interesting.

In this case the spell hit the golden aura that the Tyranid natures had evolve from the small contact and interaction with the unicorn. The small golden aura is the result of merging the unicorn aura of innocent and the Tyranid war p aura you get something like this.

The golden aura absorbs the spell and it shoots lightning back at the Slytherin. Their face was a mixture of surprise and dread. The lightning bolt quickly electrocuted them. Their scream of pain was joined with loud laughter coming from the Great Hall.

Swarmlord didn't know why the three boys shoot light from their wooden wand. But he did remember that the hive mind allow him to defend himself but seeing them being electrocuted is most amusing and somehow he sense that the hive mind is please at their pain, he thought he could almost hear the hive mind laughter in the background. He continues moving to the direction his sense pointed at. When he has entered the hall he sees the hive mind is laughing loudly. Wonder what hive mind is laughing at.

**Time: 15 minute prior. Location: Great Hall.**

Harry is in the Great Hall eating breakfast with Hermione, Sarah, Hannah and Susan also with Daphne eating at the RavenClaw table they draw a few stare. But they all they all remember what Harry did to Ron yesterday so no one dare ask. They were chatting animatedly with each other when suddenly loud scream coming from outside the Great Hall also Harry began to laughing. His laughing combine with the back ground screaming unnerve most of the hall occupant.

Now the reason for this is because of the Swarmlord laugher. Having grew curious Harry and the 40K looks at what he laughing at. The scene of an electrocuted Draco and his goon brighten their day mood very quickly. Because of the Tyranid hive mind Swarmlord and Swarmlord is connected to Harry but because he didn't need the connection the Swarmlord become the primary receiving end of the hive mind, hence why he the first to find out.

"The little prick scream is like music to my ear" Seravas said. The other nodded their head at the stamen.

"Harry why are you laughing and why scream of pain are accompany your laugh" Hermione ask her friend as Harry finished his maniacally laughing. The other in the hall also raises their ear to hear the conversation.

"Well my dear Hermione" this make Hermione blush. "It seems that dear and stupid Draco has the brilliant idea to attack Swarmlord and was electrocuted for his trouble" Harry said with a smile on his face those around the hall cringe at the thought of being electrocuted . . . but chuckle at the thought of Draco being electrocuted.

"Well as much fun to imagine Draco electrocuted. How was Swarmlord able to electrocute Draco? I think I would remember when you said Swarmlord have lightning power. Did I miss something" Daphne said.

"I thought I told all Swarmlord is ever evolving organism so it not very hard to imagine he could evolve his body to be able to shoot lightning when someone cast harmful spell at him" Harry said in a matter of fact tone as other nodded their head.

When the door of the Great Hall open Swarmlord everybody could tell had grow a small golden aura and a small unicorn like horn on his head. Swarmlord move to the RavenClaw house table specifically to Harry group he then lay down near Harry...

"Well Swarmlord you are not hurt so Draco being electrocuted but that not really matter" Hermione said as she and the other girls began petting Swarmlord and touching his unicorn horn.

"Mr. Potter did I just hear that your pet have just injure a Slytherin student" professor Flitwick ask.

"You do remember that I have you in the hall yesterday right" Harry said.

Flitwick made a small chuckle because his did forget what Harry said. "Very true Mr. Potter. Well you should get to class now breakfast almost over. Although I think Mr. Malfoy senior will tried to cause harm on you familiar for what happen to his son".

Swarmlord did a Tyranid equivalent of a chuckle from his place of rest. Harry eyes glow a bit of small purple light. "Don't worry about it sir". His voice clam with a little bit of malice, lip curve in to a very frightening smile. "He will regret it if he tried".

"W . . . Well, if you are sure".

The week went without much happen excerpt the event of Swarmlord electrocute Malfoy. Harry also went to Hagrid hut when the haft giant invited him to some tea. Harry, the girls and the 40K all agree that the man is very likeable but he couldn't keep a secret if his life depend on it, as he tell them that there was a Cerberus guarding something that related to Nicholas Flamel. It was very easy figure out that the Cerberus is guarding the sorcerer stone. Hagrid gave Harry a snow owl as his late birthdays present who Harry immediacy taken a liking to her. The name Hedwig came to his mind when he named her.

Harry and the group also found that Hagrid have a dangerous sense of cute and cuddly as he think dragon is not dangerous but misunderstand. Harry and the 40K figure out quite fast after Hagrid told them about dark mysterious stranger give him the egg. Because owning a dragon is illegal Hannah suggested that they contact her family to take the egg to their dragon farm. She could ask them to take it in.

After that school is the only excitement they could find. It was when Halloween rolled in and then thing start to get weird.

**Time: Halloween. Location: Great Hall.**

Halloween eve got the Great Hall decorated with a lot of decoration like pumpkin flying bat etch, etch.

Also the day that had our much hated soul abomination trying to send his village worth of trolls into the school to distract the teacher for him to get the sorcerer stone.

Harry and the 40K are watching the abomination through Harry Eldar power Astvel said he needed the practice. They laughed at the abomination attempt to tell the troll what to do. Instead of doing what the abomination said the trolls pick up their poop and throw it at the possessed professor while also laughing to at him.

Before that the abomination tries to get the trolls to wake up. The trolls didn't like that very much as they slapped the abomination into a nest of tiger rabbit. They are rabbit with tiger fur color. The bunny are quite tame, cute and cuddly when left alone and treated with respect but if you agitate them they will attack you. When that happen you would be attack by tiny vicious blood hungry bunnies with tiger claw and teeth. The resulting scenes have the abomination screaming for his mammy while the magical and blood thirst bunny kick his butt.

**Time: Breakfast. Location: Great Hall.**

"As amusing seeing the thing is being ripped apart by magical rabbit you should inform the professor of the trolls". Astvel said.

"Nonsense Farseer it is good opportunity for Swarmlord to do some troll's hunting also he need the training" Harry explains.

"Long had - it been - since this - one killed. The troll's – will be – good target - practices". Swarmlord begin brandishing his four swords in the real world.

The breakfast eaters in the hall get to see a Tyranid Swarmlord welding four very nasty looking swords. That made the student and professor become quite worry at the sight of Harry familiar getting ready for combat. Their worry grow when Swarmlord make his war cry of excitement. Their mind become lightly panicked when Swarmlord swords begin to 'flame on' to coin an American super hero said purple flame.

When nothing happen the teacher asked why did his Familiar behave like that. Harry had assured them that there nothing to worry about Swarmlord is just getting excited. They never ask what Swarmlord getting excited about.

Harry is currently in charm class learning how to levitate a feather. To someone who could split his enemy mind with a flick of his finger that kind of boring. So Harry think that the time should be use to learn something useful from the 40K. Using Eldar mind meditation Harry was able to do multiple things at the same time. Astvel said that the meditation technique had helped her in the past many. It why Harry currently could train with the Farseer on how to fried your enemy with a lightning storm summon prior before battle, learning Ork physic and logic which always borderline insane from Skullsbasher, practice to flay your enemy with flaming force spear, with Seravas lecture him on how to force your will on to a demon to make them devoted to you. Seravas said "A good demon is a devote demon. Because they less likely to plan for your death".

In the real world Harry is currently helping professor Flitwick because of his speed of casting the spell. He is currently showing other student how to do the charm if they choose to ask how to do the spell. Harry way of using magic had been weird that the already accepted fact but you couldn't argue with the result.

But it had unexpected result on human female as it heighten their arousal levels making them want to mate with the most powerful war p user near them. That is the reason why the girls are now looking at Harry like a piece of meat. Thankfully the effect only have a small effect on them so Harry was save from being jump by all the girls in class, for now.

"Yes that is good keep going you are almost there" Harry said to the RavenClaw and Hufflepuff students who is listening to Harry instruction. Their feather began to float when they finished Harry instruction. He smiles at their success. The girls could feel their cheek redden by his praise and a little arouse by it.

"Very good everyone class almost over so remember to practice channeling your magic it will help your magic casting much later in life" Harry advice them.

"Very good everyone 5 point each for successive casting of the charm" the student cheer at that. "Mr. Potter I must said your way of doing magic is quite interesting could you tell me how you learn of it?" Flitwick ask.

"Well professor that would be telling you the answer. It is not more exciting to find out the truth than to learn it from someone else". Also another accepted fact Harry has the annoying habit of speaking in way that always hit at your weak point. In case Flitwick he a curious man who like to found knowledge on his own than in book.

"Well that was not what I wanted. But oh well. It is something that will figure out in my down time. Every one very good today dismiss also enjoy your Halloween".

The student walk out of the classroom talking to each other excited about the Halloween celebration. Harry friends notice his smile walking with them to the Great Hall. The smile makes them think back to something that happens in his first potion class.

"Harry what are you planning? You have that smile on your face like the one in the first potion class" Hermione ask as they walk out of the class room drawing other attention to them. They remember the last time Harry plan something.

**Time: Flash back the fist potion class.**

It happens on Friday of their first potion class with Slytherin. Harry was smiling darkly outside of the potion classroom in the dungeon. it make the other student spines shudder at the sight especially with Harry eyes bright green glow with purple in the dark room of the dungeon makes it much more terrifying. The dark chuckle from his does painted very a good picture of dark lord was on everyone mind.

The potion classroom door flew opened Severus Snape with his signature sneer call the student in.

"Potion is a delicate art. I will not tolerate any foolish wand waving in my class. Are you understood"? Many mumble 'Yes' come from the students.

Snape begin to call out names. When he gets to Harry name Snape sneer turn vicious. "Ah yes, Harry Potter our celebrity ". Snape tactic of making other student to laughs at Harry wouldn't work. Because no students even dare they too scare remembering the scary look Harry did before class, none of them are that suicidal.

Snape knew none of this continues his attempt to humiliate Harry. "Tell me Mr. Potter where can I find a bezoar?" Hermione hand shot up.

"It is found in a goad gut". Snape was clearly surprise for the stand there for a few moments too long but Harry noticed it.

"Correct, what the different between woftsbane and mookshood?"

Harry made a vicious smile as Snape try to rile him up. "Nothing, they are the same plan also know as aconite". Snape now is currently very angry his lip curves a little remembering Dumbledore order.

Unbeknown to the class Snape had take Dumbledore order and to his own enjoyment use Legilimency on Harry. Snape planning on reading and mess around with Harry mind and memory.

With mental glee, Snape cast a silent and wand less Legilimency on Harry. He planned to find who had been helping the boy play around with his sanity a bit for revenge against Harry father. That was his plan any way. But Snape didn't plan on being drop on to the boy mindscape sitting and chain up on a chair in a center of a group of strange humanoid. The thing that the 40K did to Snape is best left unsaid. Seravas had the bright ideal to steal all of Snape magical knowledge including his potion experiences. Snape reaction in the real world is quite spectacular when he return to his body, his world explodes in pain.

To the outside world one moment Snape is looking intensely at Harry then suddenly he scream in agony as his skin begin to decay making his body bleed out as he try to claw out his eyes.

"Oh, poor and miss guided professor Snape it seems like you just cast a Legilimency on me," Harry said. The other magical born eyes widen knowing what Harry talking about. "Now professor I know that you can still hear me even despite your skin being peel away right now. Let me explain why your body reacting the way they did. When you force your way into my mind instead of you being able to read my memory, you let your mind and body be subjugated by my mental defends and the result of that is what you currently feeling". Harry eyes glow bright purple his voice become deep and frightening. "I do not appreciate someone reading my mind without my said so. But lucky for you I feeling generous". Harry wave his hand and Snape stop clawing his eyes out but his flesh still continue to rotten.

Because Snape was unable to teach Harry takes over the class having taken all his memory. Snape was sent to the medical wing. Madam Poppy had almost gone against her healer vows after hearing what happen in Potion class. But she did give Snape slow acting and very nasty tasting potion... Because of Snape constant pleading to obiviate his memory of what he learn in Harry mind had denied Dumbledore the knowledge of what happen.

Harry later tells his friends that he had taken all of Snape potion knowledge when he tries to read his mind. Hermione had threatened him to impart all that knowledge to his friends mainly her.

Time: End flash back.

"Today Hermione will be a . . . interesting day. Yes, interesting indeed" Harry laugh of evil really unnerve those that currently listening. Harry and the girls meet up in the library to finish their class's assignment with Harry help.

The girls couldn't figure out what Harry planning even though they keep pestering him about it.

The day also had Draco try to as Harry put it being an 'annoyance'. Draco always has an 'accident' after he try to insult Harry. Those were always amusing and painful, amusing for those in the area who see what happen and painful to look at. It was clear to the Hogwarts population you do not under any reason to antagonize Harry or said bad thing about his friend. Those who do had their luck usually turns for the worse. Draco is usually use for as example for thing that could happen to you if you piss Harry off.

On their way to Great Hall a Slytherin group lead by our 'favorite' blond boy.

"Hey, scar-head how does it feel that today the day our great lord kill your mudbood mother and blood traitor father" Draco said with a smirk and nose raise high. He didn't see the frown on Harry face and the glow of emerald doom shine from his eyes make other Slytherin move away slowly from Draco.

In Harry mindscape "The brat should have to learn his place after that many punishments. I think we need to try harder" Harry suggested.

"All agree said aye" five 'Aye' rang in Harry mind.

"You should as well vent your anger at him now" Astvel suggested.

"Draco you should be fell proud for what I'm about to do" Harry said in the creepiest of voice. Then he summon the Farseer witch blade his hand. He raises the blade to Draco face. "Draco known that I will enjoy this greatly". Harry voice scares the hell out of all of them. "Know that this happen because of your own doing".

The spear blade tip shot out a purple lightning at Draco head. The boy in a desperate attempted casting a shield with his wand. But against something that powered by the warp it is only delaying the inevitable. The shield shatter and Draco scream. Inside Draco mind he is being subjugated to Astvel tender hand with the assistant of Seravas knowledge of chaos torture ways. Yeah, Draco is pretty fuck right about now. The resulting effects have Draco feel like he was being torture for every moment of his life. For a few week in which he didn't bother Harry because of the constant pain.

"Harry! What did you do to him and where does that blade come from?" Hermione loud voice wakes other from their shock state.

"Who care what he did to Draco I want to learn how to do that Harry," Sarah said,

Harry turns to them his face return to usual easy going self. "Well Hermione what I just did to little Draco there," turning his head to the still screaming Draco. "He the type of person that need to be discipline from time to time so that he could learn his place. You need to be firm or they will walk all over you" Harry explains as Draco continues to scream in the back ground." Beside he did this to himself. Now let's go to the Halloween feast let see what we having for dinner". Hermione about to say something was disrupted by Daphne.

"Well Hermione thing of it this way he just insult your parent will you let him get away with that?" Daphne asks.

"No, I will hex him with everything I got" Hermione answer hotly. "Well Daphne when you put it like that nice job Harry".

Harry raised the Witch Blade to show them the blade.

"Thank, to answer you previous question this blade in my hand is call a Witch Blade and no using this does not in any way or form mean that I'm a girl". The girls laugh at that.

"Oh, Harry even if you a girl I would still marry you," Daphne said.

"Me too," Sarah said.

"Me three," Hermione whisper but other could hear it.

Harry cough furiously as he act like he didn't hear those words. "The blade act as a close quarter combat weapon and as you can see what it did to Draco the blade can do magic. The blade is like you normal casting wand but on steroid and coffee high".

Harry let them to hold the blade in turn. One by one each hold the blade in their hand. Like most Farseer weapon the blade draw it power from the user and amp it up to eleven, making those without training become addicted to the blade power. But because the girls had learn the basic of the way Harry use magic, the addiction effect doesn't had any effect on them. The girls only feel a sense of overwhelming power and urge to jump Harry right there. Harry had quickly dismissed the blade when everyone had a careful look at the blade. The girls have their urge slowly fade but lush still burn in their eyes when looking at Harry. Seem like the blade also had an effect on making female human horny who knew.

Astvel had begun writing down the effect of the blade on a note book when she notices the change of expression on the girls face. While she writing down notes she also making small maniacally giggle as she writes into it.

Harry was going to ask about the blushing and heavy breathing of the girls but seeing Astvel giggling stopped him. He just shrugged and continues walking with the girls to the Great Hall not knowing the way the girls look at him.

**Time: Dinner. Location: Great Hall.**

Harry group enter the Hall with the other student. The Hall massive door open showing the student body that Hogwarts take celebration seriously. Floating around the ceiling are many pumpkin lantern, flock of bat flying around the Hall. On the houses table was full of candy and I mean a whole lot of candy we talking about 3 truck full of various candy here.

The meal was in Harry opinion very enjoyable mostly because of the candy and desert. He used his Farseer sight to see where the abomination currently is. He was right on timed as the abomination is currently ordering the trolls to enter Hogwarts showing them their way to the Great Hall.

"The abomination is trying to distract the teachers by sending the trolls to attack the Great Hall. If Dumbledore fall for the abomination plan, I would never again question his intelligent for he would have none," Astvel said.

"At least the abomination had the point for using non human henchman," Seravas joked.

"Those trolls would make good Nob boyz maybe a bit more stupid but they just need to smash not to think." Skullsbasher muses out loud.

"I agree with the green skin those trolls look to be able to take lots of punishment they be very effective as an meat shield"

"Consume - them?" Swarmlord ask. Harry smile and nodded. "The trolls – will be – good sport".

Harry reopen his eyes his lip curve in to a smile. "The meal was fantastic, now all we need is a show to go with dinner this fine evening". Harry said and the other around him nods their head in agreement. "Ah! Here comes the show with our dinner". That drew the other student attention to where Harry is looking at.

The defense professor ran into the hall yelling "Trolls! Trolls are in the dungeon. Thought you should know". The professor fall face first into the ground. Harry chuckled at that.

The students begin to fall into mass panic because of the trolls in the dungeon.

"Silent! All students return to your common room perfects a company them. Professor Search for the trolls" Dumbledore order rang out.

Just for the fun of wanting to see what Dumbledore face would be also because he doesn't want his friends in other house to be hurt if they ran into the trolls. Harry shout out "But professor aren't the Slytherin common room in the dungeon," he said suppressing a smile.

That stops the Slytherin on their track. Some of the older Slytherin are very paranoid as some of them began accusing Dumbledore in trying to kill them because of negligent or incompetence. The man face was priceless. Dumbledore in trying to calm the student make the decision for them to stay in the Great Hall but he forgot to place a professor there to protect the student. Harry would use that to further ruin Dumbledore reputation in the student body.

When all of the teachers were gone to the hunt for the trolls, Harry and the girls form into a group talking to each other with Harry trying to calm them.

"Hey! Do any of you know why Dumbledore sent the every professor to go on the trolls hunt and not leaving anyone behind to defend us if the trolls attack the Great Hall? Is the man trying to kill us?" Harry asks in out loud for the entire hall to hear. The student quickly look around them seeing what Harry said is true they quickly become more panics but not to the point of running around saying they are going to die.

"Yes, Harry point out Dumbledore mistake that may result in their death. Human mind usually direct their anger and paranoia to authority figure who fail at their job. This is what Eldar always do when a planetary governor became too much of a problem," Astvel said.

"Is that the reason why world near Eldar Craftworld sighting always seem like incompetence," Avasta asked. Sound of gun fire in the background.

"Of course, who would you believe a competence official or an incompetence one"? Avasta nod his head.

"Now this is a good time for you to . . . guild their thinking in a direction that will cause problem for Dumbledore" Astvel voice rang in Harry head along with the scream of pain in the background they must be playing battle game.

And just as Astvel said that the student began shouting curse word to Dumbledore. That bought a smile on Harry face. The girls look at the smile and connect the reason at the other student reaction.

"Harry, why are you trying to manipulate other students to hate Dumbledore" Daphne asks in a bore voice.

"Why, what are you implying Daphne? I'm definitely not trying to make the student body to hate and distrust Dumbledore because I feel like it" Harry answer. "And no I'm definitely not trying to destroy Dumbledore reputation to easily dispose of him in the future".

That makes other girls look strangely at him. They disregard the last part because of the absurdity of it.

"Harry! Why would you do that?" Hermione said her authority worship begin showing. Daphne now looks at Harry with a little mist in her eyes.

"I don't know I think it medical conditions that make me to try to killing the highest authority figure. Think of it like the opposite of your authority worship". Harry joked smiling at Hermione.

"Harry! I do not have authority worship". Hermione shout blushing

The shouting and cursing of Dumbledore must have drawn the trolls to hall because the door begins to be pounded with something very strong. Harry thinks it time to let the Swarmlord stretch his leg.

Harry hand begins to grow purple flame on his hand the Tyranid banner form inside of the flame. Swarmlord stand up looking at the power flame on Harry hand. Harry begin chanting his voice vibrate the air as he speak" **With this power you will face the enemy of the swarm**" the ball form tentacle of power and attach into Swarmlord forming a power link. Swarmlord begin grow larger until his head almost reach the Hall ceiling.

"Evolution – completed," Swarmlord rasp out. He turned his face toward the Hall door open his mouth and roar out bright green flame from his mouth. "Consume - and - adapt".

"**With this power you will seek out and devour the enemy of the swarm**"**.** Swarmlord draw out his four blades on his back, bone claw began growing out from his back. Big green sack growing out under Swarmlord jaws.

"**You will not surrender**" the power link grew in size. The swords lit with burning green fire.

"**May your enemy tremble in fear at your coming**". The Tyranid now grow into his full imposing size.

Sarah look at Harry then at Swarmlord then back to Harry. "Harry you didn't tell me Swarmlord could do that!" She said pointing at Swarmlord. the other girls nodded their heads.

Harry tried to distract the girls. "Oh! Look they are about to start". He said pointing at the door.

"Don't think this over Harry," Sarah said making Harry pout at her.

The door to the Great Hall bust open with ten trolls behind the broken down door. It almost unfair . . . For the trolls that are. You know the funny thing about this scene is that the trolls think they have a chance against Swarmlord.

The trolls roar their war cry and charge into the Great Hall with their weapon. The Tyranid killing machine roared back and charge into the troll's hoard. The following fight has the student winces at the brutality of the fight.

Four trolls swung their club at Swarmlord who blocked their weapon with one of his blade. He counters them with a bio-plasma flame to the faces of the four, melting their already ugly heads cooking their brain inside their skulls while also melting their heads. That made them dropped their weapon to hold their heads in pain for a moment then die as their head melted through their hands.

Swarmlord turn his attention to the remaining six. Just in time as the six swung their club wildly at him. Several swings impact his hide but Swarmlord see them as annoyance as best. Troll skin is known for their thick and very resistant to magic and physical attack, against the Tyranid blade empowered with warp flame the result is a clean burning cut. Swarmlord swing his two left swords to the side gutting the 3 trolls on his left.

Swarmlord charged up his bio-plasma flame while counter the trolls blow with his sword. He finishes off the trolls on either side of him by forcing their weapon down to the ground with his superior strength. Swarmlord jaw open to roar jet of green flame coating the troll in-front of him burning it to the bone. The troll scream of being melted it was quickly silent by Swarmlord putting his sword into it.

The student watch the giant creature that saved their life slaying the troll's that had charge into the Great Hall. With no enemy left Swarmlord point his head to the ceiling and roar out green flame in victory. The troll's blood and flesh begin to form into a ball of biomass suspended in the air in-front of the Tyranid. "Consume – and – adapt," Swarmlord rasp out opening his mouth letting the ball of biomass to be drain into him. His form begins to change evolving himself. The troll strength fuse into his muscle further enhanced his strength also increase his already large magic resist. The changes only happen inwardly not externally.

The giant Tyranid transform back to his pet form walking back to Harry.

As The danger pass students with the rust of almost certain death and being save cheering Harry name as their savior. Now Harry have entrench his position as someone to be trusted for saving them and his earlier commend on Dumbledore questioning the man competent will have student suspecting anything Dumbledore do no matter how small. They are playing right into Harry hands.

Kill the trolls that were let loose in the school. Check.

Make the student question Dumbledore competent. Check

Make the student look to him and Swarmlord as heroes. Check

Harry checked his mental list of thing need to be done today. He now about to say things that will drove home his point to the students. This is the first step on their road to become his pawns to destroy Dumbledore.

After Harry have made his first step in brain washing Hogwarts student into hating Dumbledore, he when back to his dorm room

Unbeknown to the other student Harry has captured the soul of the slaughtered trolls. Never waste soul if you can help it now if only he can find something powerful to initiate the demon god contract. "Of course, we could use sorcerer stone for that" Harry suggested.

After sometime the professor return to the Great Hall seeing the skeletal corpse of the trolls and an angry 'mob of student ' seem kind of strong of a word so ' angry mob of student with wand ready to hex them' seem more appropriate. Then the student shouting curse word at Dumbledore and accusing him of trying to kill them by making all the professor go out and left no one to defend the student against the trolls. The look on Dumbledore face was worth it to Harry for making the student almost going into riot demanding Dumbledore head. Dumbledore with the help of other professor try to calm the student with little success. All the students body is call to return to their house. As Harry and Hermione walk with the RavenClaw returning to their dorm he continues planting further distrust in the RavenClaw.

Harry in his bed that night training with the 40K. The picture of Dumbledore face in the hall that night was frame and mounted on one the wall in Harry mindscape.

**Location: CENTER OF THE EYE OF TERROR. Time: 41+M**

Inside the chaos realm that houses the 4 main chaos gods reality's something far older than them awaken. The being awakening sent a shockwave of the rock the entire war p far more powerful then Slaanesh when he was born. Because of that the awakening had drawn the attention of all the chaos forces.

Inside the realm of Tzeentch chaos god of sorcery and manipulation is having a panic attack. The three other gods bust down the room Tzeentch currently in.

"Tzeentch what the war p is happening, why am having the urge to kneel down and call its master. I'm the chaos god of War, blood and murder. I kill and murder for myself none is my master. I would not lower my head to anyone." Khorne roar his body glowing red with rage.

"Slaanesh and I also feel the same. Tell us Tzeentch why do have the feeling that you know what is currently going on." Nurgle the god of disease and decay said in his grandfatherly way and Slaanesh the god of pleasure and pain look expectedly at him.

"Well to answer all of your questions, I think something in the war p that is far older than us has awakened. To said it simply it is the originator that the war p is form from" Tzeentch answer his voice clam as his panic had now lowed.

"You know it is almost amusing for me to see you like this. I would have thought with your resources and intelligent would see this coming". A fifth voice fill with holy energy sound out from behind the four.

The four chaos god supreme being in the war p turn their head quickly to see none other than their nemesis. The God Emperor of Mankind.

"Anathema what are you doing here in my realm," Tzeentch roar as the embodiment of Order is standing in front of his eyes, inside his impenetrable realm.

"Please Tzeentch don't delude yourself too much. You may be able to create an incomprehensible maze that makes those who enter either die or go insane. But against someone like me who only have time and unlimited access to the warp you either find something to do or else lose your mind. Luckily sneaking into chaos realm is a good exercise for the mind." The Emperor of Mankind said as he steps out from the shadow.

"What are you doing here at a time like this you could have done this at anytime you like? Unless because of the anomaly? What is it that made you show yourself to us at a time like this?" Tzeentch said his mind begin forming many possibility. The other chaos gods now tense ready to battle the embodiment of Order.

"Right in one, there is hope for you yet Tzeentch. Hum, I suppose telling you this now wouldn't change mater much. You can't stop it now anyway. It was many millenniums ago before the Imperium before the first chaos god even came into being when humanity was still live on the green earth of Holy Terra. A being of immense power was born the very first God of the war p." This made a growl that come from Nurgle mouth.

"Now hold on a moment that not true I was the first to born in the war p. I never notice any other god when I came into being".

"Because you senile idiot. The being had gone into slumber long before you were even form. But unlike other the being grow stronger even when in slumber. And after so many millenniums of storing power the time has come for the being to awaken and the time have come for all to know true ruler of the war p. the being and I have a connection once we were once one of the same. Our power was halve because of that I can only fight all of you on even ground. But no more, this is the day to remember for this day I will be one once more". Emperor after saying that fade from the other four present laughing at them as he fade away.

After that the chaos god unanimously agreed that something that could possibly make the Emperor grow stronger is definitely bad for them.

And so the chaos gods and their follower gather around the anomaly it was massive was their thought. In the war p the size of the chaos god does not matter but now seeing the size of it the chaos gods doubt it hold true now because the anomaly is now have the size of a elder sun. When had they arrive at the anomaly, they try to locate the Emperor. The shining light of the Emperor made that very easy job.

The four god of chaos appear behind of him while the Emperor face stared at the anomaly.

"Anathema we don't know what you are trying but your plan will not be allowed to compete. Even as we speak our servant is aiming their weapon around the anomaly ready to fire aprons it". Khorne gloated.

"Anathema abandon your course join us we could make so much pleasure and pain to the galaxy" Slaanesh said in his/her sensual voice.

"You know that is the creepiest thing anyone has said to me. But no mater you are all too late now witness the ascension of a true God of the war p. Now is the time for you all to choose fight and be devours or serves and be spare." The Emperor gives the chaos gods his ultimatum.

Khorne roar "you think too highly of yourself Anathema. It is time for you to pay for your arrogant to. Die!" Khorne raise his weapon and charge. With that Khorne had seal his own fate. As the Emperor wave his hand and once there was Khorne now a little blood color rabbit.

The amusing sight almost made the other chaos gods laugh, almost. With his show of strength the Emperor drain all of the amusingness out of it. "Now will you serve me or die a most painful and draw out death. Know that you maybe Chaos gods but even gods can be killed with enough fire power".

The gods look at the now cute and cuddly blood bunny. They quickly decide to serve rather than to let him deliver his threat.

"Very good at least some of you have preservation sense," He pick up Khorne by the neck now bunny as he gesture them to look at the anomaly. "Now witness the glorious form of the war p God".

The anomaly begins to form into a humanoid figure. Black cloak with little all over it like the star in a dark night drape over it body. Then it raise it head the first thing the gods and their follower is three giant green eyes looking at them with it glowing green eyes. Ten wings come out from the being back. Five leather bats like wings and five wings that made covered in feather. The being arm covered in black the voice that came out from it was both terrifying and comporting.

"**So the time has come for us to be one once more Anathema. All had gone as the original planed. The chaos gods played with material realm also with the uncountable horror of the void. The challenge and hurdle have made humanity strong in both body and mind.** "The being eyes now focus on the chaos gods who cowed under the gaze than to the Emperor who a look on without fear.

"The time had come for the Original to be here once more".

The glow in the being eyes intensify like the Emperor as the two begin merging into one. The result is a fusion of the two wearing the Emperor golden armor cover by the cloak also the wings the 3 green eyes with the face hidden by the blackness of the cloak. It then looks at the chaos gods who now begin to panicking feeling the being power.

"**Well it seems that my plan has work. I must introduce myself I 'am the crafter of this reality. The creator of the Warp. The true founder of the Imperium. I'm Harry Potter the Enforcer of Balance I had many more title but that is the most important one. You may call me Anathema you may call me other name but I'm less prone to kill you for saying it. I must thank all of you for my ascension**". At that the chaos gods look of confusion in why the hell he is thanking them for his ascension." **Well you see my power is not like yours. While some god empower by Order other by Chaos. I'm empowered by both chaos and order but on a larger scale. You draw your power from the war p and the real reality, while I draw power from multiples reality. You're tampering with the material realm fuel the chaos in it also not only empowering yourself but also me. The Emperor is the chosen of Order and his 'son' is the agents of order. They impose order on the universe empowering the Emperor also empowers me. So in a way, your war with the material realm to create Chaos has not only made me into being but also makes me stronger**". The now complete Harry Potter laugh at the chaos gods stun faces.** "Let me tell you a little something before I decide to wipe you from existent. There can be no chaos without order like there can be no god without worshiper. There must always be balance I was charge long ago to in-forced Balance it. Now tell me will serve me and create enough chaos to keep order in check or be wiping from existent**".

" What are the different between what we were doing before and now" Tzeentch said as his mind ready to think up anything to bent the rule the being make.

"**Tzeentch so eager to serve very well first and foremost, You .Serve .Me**." The Enforcer said as he raise his hand and Tzeentch found himself standing on the being hand. "**You do not in any way or form will try to fuck it up and because you are the smartest of the four which is not saying a lot. I will only give you job that a brainless Ork could do and if you could somehow fuck it up I will turn you into the chaos god of stupidity.**" Tzeentch look at him with disbelief but then look back to where he is.

"And may I ask how I may serve you"

"**I will make as simple as I can. First."** The Enforcer raises his hand over to the Khorne-rabbit. What were once been one are now two. The new rabbit look different than the first." **The second one is a female. Now take the two of them and throw them in to the portal**". Tzeentch did so.

"Why do I have to do this?" Tzeentch the Enforcer in which a portal that show a planet of wild jungle and many dangerous and bloodthirsty animal.

"**Because I want see if Khorne can live like that for how long. You are a god so you know you need something to distract you from time to time**." Tzeentch nodded his head in understanding.

"**Second you will go to my past counterpart and give him this**" on The Enforcer palm war p energy begin to form a purple cube. Smiles begin to form on his face. "**Oh yes, almost forgot I should war n you that my title as the Enforcer of Balance make me become the universe constant. That mean it makes me exist in all times and spaces. If you try to kill me know that the universe itself will erase you from existence before you can even try**".

Tzeentch nodded take the cube and begin walking to the portal that leads to past Terra.

After Tzeentch had walk thought the portal Anathema look at the remaining 2 god." **Well let get to work of bringing balance to the universe shall we. First Slaanesh stop whispering promise of pleasure and devouring the Eldar soul. How about you make female Ork? They primitive mind could be a farming ground for whatever pleasure you need. Second Nurgle if you like to make plague so much throw them at the Tyranid they evolve very fast. They should be able evolve pass your plague as fast as you can make them**". The 2 gods disappear to follow their order. "**Now, let see if I can make the Eldar and the Imperium unite under one banner**".

**Location: Hogwarts. Time: Day after Halloween**

Harry and the 40K find themselves standing in an empty void standing in front of them is in Harry opinion is Tzeentch god of change sorcery and planning because he don't know anyone who can change form a bunny human hybrid to a tiger horse hybrid. "May I ask why the god of change and plan is doing in my head"?

Before Tzeentch said anything Avasta charge with his force weapon yelling "Die demon!" as he charges. Which was stop by Astvel war p lightning hitting him that stop him. Seravas begin knelling at Tzeentch feet.

"How may I serve you one of the glorious and horrendous chaos gods" Seravas said in awe.

Tzeentch look at Harry and thinking about killing him but then a black hand that very familiar armored hand come out from a purple portal. It then smacks him on the back of head and then point at Harry. The hand quickly returns to the portal which then closed.

"Well. I have come for the soul of the trolls you have slay and to give you the your present for your first soul offering to chaos gods," Tzeentch said his voice sound like man and woman and somehow mix with a little sound of bell.

"Wait you get gift in your first soul offering why didn't I have one in my first soul offering" Seravas whine as he just found out you can get gift on your first soul offering.

"Because you need to be younger than 12 to be able to receive it," Tzeentch is making this up as he goes. Seravas jaw drop to the ground at that.

"Damn it, my first soul sacrifice was when I was 13 just a year earlier and I can get a gif".

"Anyway here is your gift as soon as you hand over the troll's soul," Tzeentch take out the purple cube. They look at the cube Astvel spoke up.

"This gift will not change Harry appearance into one of your disgusting follower or in any way shape and form making him went mad and start killing girls or woman right". Tzeentch have no idea what the cube does. He just do what all chaos gods do when they don't know what is happening they nods it all away and lie, lie, and more lie.

"Yes it will not do any of those you have listed I will even stake haft of my power if it did". He knew that no mortal could take that much power and not blowup.

After the soul was sacrifice the cube trade hand they wait for Harry to use it. As the cube touch Harry hand it opens the top face and outcome the face of the Enforcer.

"**Harry if you're seeing these that mean Tzeentch have not tried to kill you and his continue existence would be assures. Now to your gift as he said the gift is for your hand only. Because of rules is that you need to offer souls for the gift that I about to offer. That where the trolls soul come in, now your gift is a little special let me show you.**" At point the cube form into that of a female figure.

The Enforcer gestured with his hand to the figure. "**Her name is Achidna the Mother of Monster. I will tell you this she the ultimate milf . . . sorry got sidetrack. Because her rebelliousness, she had break a few rules that almost resulted in the destruction of Balance. She was punished for it. Because of my title her punishment would be decided by me. I gave her choices either serve you or die a long and draw out death. Take good care of her**". With that The Enforcer faded away.

The woman looked human but with 8 spider legs behind her back. The human part is from the thighs up. She had an hour glass figure her skin is a color of white cream. White hair make into a pony tail hold together by a black helmet with a V visor. Her breast is somewhere of the H cup size with a little sign of sag contains by her armor breastplate showing a generous amount of cleavage. The armor she had a lot of demonic symbols carve into the metal. Her modesty is covered by a large piece of black plate armor. "Also wear this on your waist " a lantern with four faces 1 is a human skull, 1 is a demon face with horn, 1 is a angel face that have feather wing for ear, last is a human face all of them have the mouth open a little green light glow from the open eyes and mouths. "What this do is for me to know and for you to find out".

"Well thank you for such a generous gift but I may refuse-" Harry was about to refuse the gift but Astvel smack Harry In the back of the head.

"No! He will gladly accept these gifts. Right Harry" she said her eyes glow with promises of pain and torment if he said otherwise. Harry wisely chooses to do what she said.

"Yes I will do whatever Astvel said" he said hastily.

"Very good she will be in your room when you wake up also I have download into her mind key information so you don't have to explain everything to her".

"Thank you".

"Now that over time for you to wake up and remember makes some Balance".

With that said The Enforcer flicks his finger everything Harry see is black.

**Time: Morning. Location: Harry dorm room.**

Harry wake up from his dream and find that something soft is pressing on him. Harry opened his eyes to see white cream breast flesh press against him. Harry could hear Astvel laugh at the scene in his head. Harry could hear Achidna little snores while she uses him as a teddy bear.

His movement must have awakened her.

"Well, good morning master there what should would you like me do today" Achidna said her voice hot and seductive that scream sex appear. Achidna hand move down to Harry thighs feeling him up. Her eyes wide when she measures his lent.

Harry quickly stops Achidna hands molesting him. "That is very great of you to say that, but could you stop molesting me".

Achidna pouted a little as she stopped her hand from feeling up of Harry body. "Can I at least follow you around...Staying in one place for too long may drive me mad".

"You can, but how do will you will you be able move around school I don't think the student will just think you're just another teacher". Harry asked hoping that she would have a solution.

"I think I got that cover master. Thank to The Enforcer I can do this," to demonstrate she then turn invisible then reappear inches from Harry face their lip almost touch each other. Being Harry he didn't know why Achidna quickly move her head connecting her lips to his. Achidna force her tong into Harry mouth roaming inside of it. "We had been show how to become invisible and can't be sense by anything". Breaking the kiss Achidna get off the bed leaving an out of breath Harry on it.

"Wow that is both convenient and very useful to spies on other if we didn't have the Farseer witch sight". He rasped out.

**Location: Hogwarts Time: Breakfast.**

Harry walk into the Great Hall sit down the at the RavenClaw table between Hermione and Sarah. Sarah turns her head to face Harry. "Hey, Harry". The mention boy turned to look at her. She asked him mentally "Why your lips look like someone had a make out session with them". Sarah heard Harry make a mental sigh. He then sends her memories of what happen last night to her. Sarah mouth drop open as she viewed the memory. When she had finished watch the memories. "Harry you had the most interesting life". Sarah uses her massive spionic talent to make everyone in the Hall to ignore them. Went that was done, she lean her face to Harry giving him a kiss on the lips. Sarah was only intended to tap her lips lightly with Harry to tease him. But when her lips made contact with his. She felt her body grow hot her mind wanting to taste more of Harry lips. Sarah deepened her kiss with him using her tong forcing her way into his mouth. Her Zerg nature the primal part of her being sense that Harry is the ideal mate. In the back of her mind when she first meet him she knew that she would only take Harry as a mate and no one else. When her lips made contact with Harry she finally understood why her Zerg nature wants him as a mate. Sarah through the lips contact could feel that Harry have inside him spionic power more massive than her. In that moment Sarah Raynor found her other haft and she would vaporize anyone who dare cause harm to him.

Sarah ended the kiss. Her breathing fasten because the lack of air. Taking a lung full of air she look back to Harry who face had turn bright red from lack of air, Sarah almost squeeze at Harry face when he like this. Their remain red for the entire day making other student whisper but very far away from the two of them, the student may be rumor monger but they more prefer to not face Harry wrath. But Harry friends don't have that problem, after a long of time of slowly tearing down Sarah resolve she finally tell them she lock lips with Harry. The fallout of that had the girls forced make out with him. Harry thinking process shut down after the girls make out so he didn't remember what they did. The girls were grateful when they found that Harry couldn't remember what happen that day, they also agree to shared Harry with each other and any who they think could join. And so our young hero went on with his days not knowing what his friends had in plan for him.

**Location: Hogwarts Time: 2 month later**.

Harry continued the school year without much problem excerpt for some incident which we will witness one of them.

The day was going very well in Harry opinion all that changes when he walked into Draco. The either brain damage or have a death wish begin to talk. The racist propaganda Draco sewing out from his mouth about the Mundane and Mundane-born inside the Great Hall. Why the teacher didn't stop him Harry would never know.

Draco talk about the pureblood superiority and all should feel honored to be in the present of a pureblood such as him. The racist brat may claim to be of superior birth but he act like a one who had an intelligent of a troll.

All in the Hall had to listen to Draco spewing his nonsense even the professors.

McGonagall turn her to face Dumbledore. "Tell me why shouldn't I deduct all of Slytherin points they had earn till now and give Mr. Malfoy detentions for the next six years of school". She eyes Dumbledore intensely after the Halloween fiasco all head of houses beside Slytherin view the headmaster words with a grain of salt. None of them really appreciate Dumbledore putting their house students in danger.

"Well you can't," Dumbledore said. McGonagall metal chalice in her hand groan of metal was heard her knuckle white at the force of her grip. Dumbledore quickly inform her. "Because Lucius being a member of the broad of governors. His son is allowed some lee way. So even if you did what you just said. Lucius would vanishes the whole everything before your report even reach the broad".

The other teacher had also heard what Dumbledore and they could only feel rage. They like McGonagall beside Snape want to give the still talking brat his punishment. They just hope that someone would do something about the boy. His constant talking had ruined their appetite.

Harry could hear someone talking near him. The voice come from the lantern Harry always had with him since Halloween. Dumbledore had asked Harry to let them examine the lantern. He expected Harry to resist but he readily handed over to him. Dumbledore after a large amount of wasted time learning nothing from the lantern, had use his position of headmaster making school staffs to examined the lantern up down, right left with every diagnostic spells in their inventory of magic. None of them did find an answer to what the lantern is.

Dumbledore had almost tried keeping the lantern for himself. He would be stating that he found the lantern to be a dark artifact that should be in his hand. No one would say anything against the great Albus Dumbledore, almost.

The lantern is infracted an artifact of immense power not affiliate with Life or Death a true neutral perfect for the Enforcer of Balance. The lantern at the birth of it creation Life and Death wanted to create a prison for those who would dare tried to disrupt the Balance. So they put on a dimension in the lantern that would hold those that had sins so much that even the punishment of Hell would not be enough for them to pay for their sins. So to solve this little puzzle those that would be imprison in the lantern would make their power drain painfully from them to fuel the Enforcer.

Those imprison in it once inside will be inform that whenever the lantern was separated from the Enforcer they would be put into nightmares pain, the pain would cease once the lantern return to the Enforcer. They are encouraged to uses anyway to return to Harry even to threaten, charm or possessed someone making them to return the lantern.

That is why a few days later the school saw Dumbledore looking very tired giving Harry back his lantern.

That had drawn some attention but whenever they look at the lantern they were creep out like the way the lantern seem to look at them. Sometime the student could hear whisper that send chill down their spine coming from the lantern. And now as Draco keep on talking the green light inside the lantern glow slightly more powerful. It seems that Draco could also annoy an ancient artifact.

Draco continues sewing his racist talk." You Muggle born should be our pureblood servant not equal. Those that not a pureblood is an animal that needs to be under the pureblood control. Those pureblood that have tainted their family line with the blood of the animal should consider themselves blood traitor to the purity of the magical world". Draco then turned to the RavenClaw table. And you he point his finger to Sarah. "Harry Potter is nothing but a weakling. I would prove it". All of the students and professors in the hall look at Draco like he crazy. Did he not remember what Harry did to him throughout the year? Draco walked to the middle of the Great Hall. "Harry Potter, I Draco Malfoy challenge you to a duel of honor". The students and professors nod their head and sigh 'he that really is stupid' was on their mind. "With the approval of my father I bet haft of my house fortune and my mother for haft of the Potter fortune".

You have to think, why the teacher not putting a stop to this. But considering who the headmaster is that not surprising really the man is so full of him he thinks is the second coming of Merlin. Also he thinks that when the Harry died at Voldermort hand, Potter fortune would be his plus haft the Malfoy fortune if Harry won the duel. He very sure Harry would win from what he saw the boy the entire year.

Harry turn to faced Hermione. "Sorry but I think I hearing thing. But did Draco challenge me to a duel, betting his mother and haft of his fortune".

"No, Harry you are not hearing thing Draco just challenge to a duel in-front all of the student and professor in the Great Hall". Hermione tell him her voice clearly show her shock.

Harry look at Draco had the face of someone of total confident who think he already won the duel before it had even started.

Harry stand up walk to the middle of the hall facing Draco who smirked at him. Harry look at Draco his face a not showing any emotion.

Inside Harry mindscape he converse with the 40K.

"The brat is planning something. He is too confident for his chance of defeating you. There is too little information. I cannot advice anything without concrete information. Farseer, how about you extract some information from the boy?" Avasta asked the Astvel.

Astvel eyes begin to fill with warp energy tapping the power from Harry connection to the Warp. A frown formed on her face when her eyes stop glowing. "The boy father had given him an amulet that granted magic immunity to those who wear it. The planed is for him to duel you while wearing it. If your attack hit he would said you are too weak to even cast a proper spell".

"Will my warp power work against the amulet," Harry asked.

"The power of the warp would work even if he wears an entire anti magic armor. Never in my year of war had I ever seen something that could block a Warp attack only reduce it. You could only dodge it or take it and move on". The Farseer said.

"Yeah, me tried blocking the Eldar and Chaos witchery many time. It always ended in me being almost fried by pretty lightning or fire". Skullsbasher said.

"Chaos could not be stopped only delay. None could stop the inevitable." Seravas impart them his knowledge.

"So what do all of you recommend I do?" He asked his four mentors.

"As you are the Emperor you mustn't show weakness to you future follower". Avasta said.

"Chaos demand violent, in this case I said it need a little excessive violent. Beat him within an inch of his life". Seravas said.

"The bet said he include his mother in it right". Astvel ask. Harry nods his head. "Well, get out there beat the shit out of the brat right now!" the gleam in Astvel eyes make the other move away lightly from her.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Skullsbasher cheer.

Harry returned his mind back to the real world.

"I Harry Potter, accept your challenge Draco Malfoy". Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco. The mention boy look back at Harry in smug confident. Until he and all those in the Hall see Harry eyes begin to glow with purple flame.

"A duel had been challenge. All students please clear the center of the Great Hall". After the students had all move to the side of the hall. Dumbledore waves his wand making a raise platform in the center of the Hall turn the houses table Into raise bents around the platform.

Both Harry and Draco move on the platform facing each other. Dumbledore stand in the middle of the two as judge of the duel. "Harry since you accept the Draco challenge you could issue the rule of the duel." Dumbledore said.

"The rule anything goes but no killing". Harry decided to let Draco live this time. He need Draco to live, Harry need his stress relief.

"What Potter are you waiting for? Scare of me accidently kill you". Draco taunted his so many time stronger opponent.

Harry ignored the boy taunt. He nods his head to Dumbledore for him to initiate the duel. "Then I officially declare the start of the duel!"

Draco stand unmoving as his mind so sure that the amulet would protect him from any spell Harry could cast with his wand. He is so sure he didn't even draw his wand wanting to look at Harry face when his spell failed to do anything.

Unfortunate for Draco, Harry launch a warp lightning spell intending to make an Almost Draco barbecue. The lantern could feel it owner was about to enter battle it begin drawing power from the prisoners inside for Harry. The lantern fade light begin to shine. It became more intense until green flame come out of the lantern. Harry heard the lantern whisper to him telling him to let it do his work. Wanting to know what the lantern would do. He began channeling his power into the lantern. With the added power of Harry massive reserve, the lantern materialize one of it prisoner to fight for it owner.

Those in the Great Hall see the light of the lantern Harry wear at his side become brighter and brighter. A figure began to materialize behind Harry. The figure wear black robe covered in silver armor with hood covering his face. In a look closer they realize the figure is a lot taller than your normal human. Wings of pale light batwing emerge from behind. The figure hands hold giant ordinate sickles. "I am Malthael the archangel of wisdom." Some of the mundane born immediate recognize the name of the archangel of wisdom, all of them then realize Draco is really screw more so then before."I had come to decimate the enemy". Draco whimpered as he looked at the intimating archangel figure. The result fight was decimating to Draco pride and health.

After that Dumbledore declared the duel is Harry win. He also said that the day classes will be stop and resume tomorrow. He did it to give the student time to calm down after such a violent duel.

After the duel the girls had force Harry into a make out session. The girls found that watching Harry kicking Draco ass made them hot and bother. Harry was unable to walk straight after the make out session. Achidna almost force herself on Harry that night. He luckily cast an Eldar sleep spell on her before it happen.

**Location: Gringotts. Time: A day later.**

Narcissa Malfoy is now walking into the Potter account manager office in Gringotts. Her mood was vary when her husband inform her of her son bet and lost in a duel. That is until her mood change to happiness when he told her who had defeated her son. Her indicial emotion was to murder her husband since he had bet her and loose. She is now sitting in one of Gringotts many offices to finalize her transfer and haft of the Malfoy fortune to the Potter house.

She turned to face her former husband. "Why did you tell Draco to bet me in a duel he cleanly couldn't win"? Her voice

"It is because I plan in the unlikely chances of Draco losing, you would be able to spy the Potter boy for me." Narcissa face was void of emotion but inside she sneered at her former husband. He thought she would spy for someone who had just bet her on his son duel. "Now Narcissa even you could never think that Draco would lose to someone who only had almost a year of magical training. The Potter boy must have cheated. But don't worry I would try everything in my power to return you to the house of Malfoy". With that Lucius Malfoy walked out of the goblin office leaving his former wife behind.

When Lucius closed the office door Narcissa make a un-lady like laugh. Her laughter becomes more maniacal as time went on. When she finally done laughing, the goblin is in charge of the Potter account make a few cough to gain her attention. "Miss Narcissa Black". The goblin use Narcissa maiden name showing she had separated fully from House Malfoy. "Because you are won from a duel of honor. You are considered a property of the winner in this case is my client Harry Potter. It also means that you are considered as my client mistress". Narcissa nodded her head. That the reason why she in such a good mood. The person who had won her from the failure of a son is none other than Harry Potter. To be marrying into the Potter house is the dream of every magical born little girl since the time of Merlin. "Since you become the mistress of my client had effectively made him an adult in the eyes of the law. Because of some machination from Dumbledore had block Mr. Potter from claiming his family vault until he reach maturity." Narcissa eyes widen to know that Dumbledore had done something that dump and suicidal."But since you made Mr. Potter an adult in the eyes of the law he is now coming here right now to claim his inheritance".

**Time: Earlier. Location: Outside of Gringotts.**

The goblins guard outside guarding the entrance gate of Gringotts. They were train to be ready for anything from wizard too crazy that they decided to rob the bank, to a sustained attack by a legion of blood thirsty bunny. They did not however been train when a purple portal formed in-front of the bank gate. The portal radiated immense power like it going out of style.

The goblins guard usher their weapon ready to fight. Thou the goblin maybe a proud warrior race ready to charge in to glorious battle, but they know there no glory when you die needlessly. The guards feeling that they may die needlessly right now. For the something or someone that could create a portal this powerful could easily kill them without thinking about it.

Harry walk out of the portal his eyes glow bright purple flame that radiate power to those who look into them. The goblin immediately lowered their weapon. It is very not good for their heath for pointing weapon at someone the goblin nation had agree to not antagonize. This unknowing show of power Harry had further his status to only below the goblin king in next month meeting of bank managers.

**Time: Current. Location: Potter account office.**

The door to the office opened by Harry walking in. His face smiling brightly at the new of his parent will. He would finally know where his parent truly wanted to sent him after their death.

Harry sat down to one of the chair facing the goblin. He turned his head lock eyes with the woman who made this possible and smile.

Narcissa look at the boy who had become the center of her fantasy for when she first see him. She decided to introduce herself to her husband. "Hello Harry, my name was Narcissa Malfoy but since you won me by defeating my son in a duel. I'm now Narcissa Potter". She lean herself closer to Harry bending her back a little making her bountiful breasts to be almost touching Harry face. "I can tell that you and I will get along just fine". She purr out that last line making Harry face gone bright red. "He so adorable!" She mentally squeezed.

The Potter wills was readied to Harry and a Narcissa Potter. Harry parent left him the entire Potter vault the amount of money inside the vault would make Harry the richest person on earth, a company in the mundane world with the name of 'Terran Innovation Corporation', a castle full of magical and science knowledge that said greater than the Alexander legendary library.

"Why a mundane company included in my inheritance?" Harry asked.

"The Terran Innovation Corporation was founded and fund in the beginning by your great, great grandfather at the beginning of 1900s. The company day to day operations was run by a broad of directors. Who would report and take order from the head of Potter house of the time. The company is one of many wises and profitable investment your family made through the centuries. The Potter had at one point earn more money in a moth than many already develop country like United Kingdom make in a year".

"How long had Gringotts managed the Potter account?" Harry curious about his family past when the goblin said his family had done businesses with them for centuries.

The goblin made a sigh and pinched his forehead. He reached down to one of the table cabinets. The goblin took out a giant book and put it on the table, the title is written in goblin language. "The Potter full history was not known to the masses for a reason you see Mr. Potter-".

"Please, just call me Harry nothing so formal." Harry said with a small smile.

The goblin nodded and smiles back. He opened the large book showing very faded moving picture of Goblin wearing a crown. "Harry, this is a picture taken from the oldest goblin memory long ago from the beginning of the goblin culture. This is the first king of goblin Aegist the First. Aegist united all of goblin warring clans into one. He made us to let go of our savage way to embrace the way of warrior and honor. From that the goblin culture began to grow that is when we learn that we had a very obsessive fondness of gold. Our society was in what you human call the golden age. One day Aegist said it time for us to move to the surface. He made the peaceful contact with the human. The Potter was the first to meet the goblin when we first come out from the earth two thousand year ago". A new picture show this one more detail. The picture show a family that wear decorated but practical robes. "In the beginning of the creation of Gringotts the Potter was very helpful to the goblin. When the first branch of Gringotts was completed king Aegist asked the Potter to become the goblin first client. They agree and a profitable relationship was born. The goblin at the time saw a very interesting trait of the Potter. Any sort of investment the Potter make all come back much more successful gaining them more wealth. So it became one of the secret rules of Gringotts. If the Potter ever invested their money in anything the bank will secretly do the same. The Potter as we goblin found out quite quickly is one of the few human family that treat the goblin equally". The next few hours had Harry and Narcissa listen to the well written history of the Potter from the goblin.

Harry after some paper work and lots of signature he had gain control of his family vault and the other vault as well. Harry ideal of making Narcissa the proxy in the Wizengamot for house Potter was meeting by confusion on Narcissa part. Harry told her that he could tell that she would not betray him to her former husband. Narcissa forced Harry into a kiss then it becomes make out session after that. Since Harry had become the adult in the eyes of the law he wouldn't return to the Dudley this summer.

Harry return to school with his face red from Narcissa forced make out session.

**Location: Hogwarts Time: 2 week before summer vacation**

After a stressful for normal student that is, yearend test Harry and his female friend Sarah was about to go collect the sorcerer stone. When Harry four other female friends come and take him and Sarah with them to stop the Sorcerer stone from being stolen by 'Snape'.

"Quickly Harry we got to stop Snape from stealing the Sorcerer stone" Hermione said while dragging Harry with them.

While Harry being drag with by the girls "You do know that it is Quirrel who is the one trying to steal the stone right". He said as they drag him with their hands.

That comment make the girls almost trip over themselves. Harry slows down for the girls to catch themselves.

"Harry how do you know Quirrel is trying to take the stone? He a cowered he scared of his own shadow" Hannah asks.

"Let review what you girls learn shall we. Let talk about Snape I have to ask did you read the old new paper in the library" at that the girls all shake their head. "Well if you have read the news paper you would have know that after Voldermort death his follower was set on trial and one of them was Snape" at that the girls jaw drop. "Yes, Snape is a former Death Eater but the reason why was he didn't sent to Azkaban because he was vouch by Dumbledore to be a spy in the Death Eater ranks. But Snape way of teaching have create a shorted of auror and healer in the wizard world. Because of that Amelia Bone, Susan aunt have a very big grudge against him and Dumbledore. If Snape ever leaved Hogwarts ground without Albus permission Susan aunt will likely sent every auror she had to hunt down Snape. He will be in Azkaban faster than you could say Dementor. So the chance of him stealing the stone and risk being throwing into Azkaban is quite low". The girls could only nod at that.

"But why do Snape still get to teach at Hogwarts if my aunt want him throw into hell of earth?" Susan asks Harry who now is walking in front of them.

"Maybe if it have something to do with Dumbledore Greater good or may he let Snape do it for when the next dark lord appear he could go in and make the law enforcement seem incompetent " when Harry said that a frown form on Susan face.

"I should tell my aunt what you just said Harry".

"Okay we are done with Snape next we have Quirrel who is clearly possessed by something" that really make the girls trip over each other. Harry stops walking when he hears them fall he turn around and look in amusement at them he then helps them stand up.

"From you reaction I concluded that you all didn't know that tiny information." they nodded.

"But Harry how do you know professor Quirrel was possessed" Susan ask she will have to tell her aunt that Dumbledore have let a possessed person to teach at Hogwarts.

"Well, let make a list of what we know of him shall we. The man obsession with garlic, he said the garlic was for the vampire but really we inside Hogwarts the safest school in the world so what do you need garlic for? To hide the smell of decaying flesh it makes sense for the awful smell of garlic. The shuttering is fake how do you shutter one moment the next speaking like a normal person. Also he keeps talking to himself. Saying my lord this, my lord that if that not the indicator of him being possessed. I don't know what is".

"Harry aren't you also talk to yourself sometime" Hannah ask as Harry help her stand up.

"Yes I sometime do that but . . . do you see me having any strange behavior or smell garlic to hide my rotting flesh" at that the lantern on Harry waist glow green flame flare out from it eyes and mouths. The flame was gone as soon as it appears. The girls stop their questioning after that. They continue running to the third floor corridor.

When they arrive the door was opened and the Cerberus sleeping under the influent of a self playing harp.

"You girls go tell the teacher I will go in and see if I can stall Quirrel" the girls nod at that and rush of knowing Harry could do what he claims.

"Well now that they are away let see what we are dealing with". Inside Harry mind he and the 40K look thought the Farseer vision of what is protection the stone is under. When they see what security the stone was under the firmly believe that Dumbledore really is trying to let the abomination take the stone or he trying to make Harry go thought it to test him. Both do not shine a good light on the already dammed Dumbledore. Harry decided that he want to use the holy chain sword of the space marine chaplain in his collection to kill the abomination it scream will be both music to their ear and also empower the sword with kill.

"Remember Harry go for the limps to drawn out it suffering. Also try chanting this when you're in the abomination vicinity" Avasta said giving Harry a note in it is a chant of divine cleansing and purging evil.

"Why don't we make this more special by transporting it and you to the Great Hall? If the students can see the abomination being beaten by you, they would put more of their trust in you than Dumbledore could ever hope to gain". Astvel said her voice make Harry think that is not a suggestion but an order.

"There are two outcomes Harry. If you choose to fight him in the Great Hall your reputation to the Light side will never be question and you could rub it in Draco face whenever he tried to insult you. If you fight him down there then you will have to tell them what happened and have to provide evidences for them to believe you" Seravas offer the pro and con for each his choice.

Harry face spit in to a smile. "Let do this the fun way," he open a magic portal leading to the room that is next to the room that store the stone.

The room have a table on it row of potions in front the middle of the table is a piece of parchment on it, two fire place one lead to the room that store the stone another that lead back to the beginning.

The rooms challenge was laughable at best in Harry opinion.

The next room held a giant mirror in the center. Quirrel was standing in front of it talking to himself.

When Quirrel see Harry he forces him to stand in front of the mirror to get the stone.

When Harry stand in front of the mirror he could see his refection hold out a red stone and put it in his pocket. Harry feels something was put in his pocket. The red stone have very concentrated magical power. It seems that Dumbledore was really stupid enough to let the real stone to be so easily stolen.

Quirrel see that Harry had gotten the stone. "Yes boy you have done well now give me the stone. What master but you are still too weak".

A distorted voice came from behind Quirrel head. "No matter turn around" Quirrel turn and remove his turban letting Harry see the face of the abomination.

"See what you and your mud blood mother have done to me Potter. See how what you have made the great lord Voldermort becomes this pathetic state" before the abomination began talking Harry have transported them in the middle of the Great Hall. The occupant was so shock of the scene they couldn't do anything but listen to the abomination talking. The abomination was so engross in his speech that he didn't notice the change of location.

"See how . . . wait what is that you are holding?" the abomination stop talking when he look back at Harry.

Them the occupants all lock at Harry who now have take out the Chaplain Chain sword. His face show eyes of burning purple flame savaged almost mad smile. "This abomination is a weapon that was blessed by holy power to rend and tear apart demonic abomination like you". Voldermort flinched from being call an abomination. "What could you be but a demon soul that had possessed the body of our professor? You must have make a deal with Dumbledore for someone as great as him would had destroy you even before the first day of school". The attending professors and student could see the logic in Harry voice. Then rage at the thought of Dumbledore had knowingly let an abomination into the school. "What else could there be if you were allow to remain the entire school year. Where you could corrupt the student body with your demonic spell?" The rage is now reaching boiling point now."Dumbledore must have promised to let you take the soul of the student today for he is so conveniently not available today." The quickly forming angry mod is getting more reason to go on a Dumbledore hunt. It also set the hall occupant attention to the missing appearance of Dumbledore from attending something in the ministry. They quickly assume with the other evident Harry had showed them. All in the Great Hall had all convince that Dumbledore had let the abomination free roam of the school to sacrifice their soul to the demon making it grant whatever is it Dumbledore want.

Inside Harry mind he and the 40K are laughing at the effect his little speech he had made. Harry had just turn Dumbledore leader of light into Dumbledore the new dark lord in the students and professor eyes.

The abomination looked at the blessed chain sword. It the holy sword power radiated thirst for demon soul to devoured and destroyed demon soul so that make him very nervous.

"Now demon feels my holy power. In the darkness of the void my light will guild humanity warrior to destroy our enemy". Yellow light glow out from the sword it teeth begin to spin. The sound the sword engine make the abomination scream while the student feel inspire. Their soul called out to them to take out their wand and pointed at the abomination.

" **In time of peace they pray me for the protection of their family and prosperity**"... Harry chants the first line of the chant. Everyone in the hall could see Harry body emitting a pure blinding white light of holiness. As the holy light wash over the entire hall occupant, their souls whisper the thought of purging the unclean and monstrous abomination.

"**In time of War they pray for me to grand them the strength and will to face their enemy**" As the chant went to second line the light become more blinding. Harry holy aura increases in magnitude. Now they feel the need to aim their wand toward professor Quirrel . . . 'No! Not Quirrel an abomination against the holy being'.

Their souls provide the needed disgust and hate directed at the abomination. They feel the need to purge the abomination from existent increases in magnitude. They could feel that the being would be most please with them at the abomination destruction and death.

" **In all time I listen to their prayer as send my servant to protect them in War and guild them in peace**". The students and the teachers begin to have a zealous glint in their eyes.

"**My servants will come with mighty weapon to purge the enemy of humanity. They will wear great armors to protect those that pray to me for their protection**". Their wand all aim at the abomination spell at the tip of their tongs. In their mind the chant let them see and feel Harry power encompass them empowering them making them see that the abomination in front of them is an offence to magic itself.

"**Now feel their power and their dedication to destroy the enemy of humanity. Be purged abomination**". At once Voldermort see hundreds of spell speeding toward him. Voldermort soul burn as he was banish out of Hogwarts as Quirrel body was pulverize and many spell effect by the fire power of hundreds of students and professors.

The aftermath had the students and professor aim their anger toward Dumbledore to a new height and the distrust of the man in the teachers making them agree to question the man judgment more so than before. Every one of the student and teacher now has a higher opinion of Harry excerpt Snape and the some of the Dead Eater children's. They will find that bad mouthing Harry will result in them being prank mercilessly.

Dumbledore appearance in the hall after the fleeing of Voldermort when he said he will be at the ministry all day cemented the student and teacher in opinion that what Harry said was true.

The girls have expressed their awe at Harry show of power by forcing him down for them to make out with him the day after. Daphne had expressed her eagerness to marry Harry by giving him her marriage contract few days later. It seem that Daphne had send her memory of the event involve the trolls and the 'demon possession' to her parent. To say they were angry at Dumbledore is like saying the earth is big. When they see Harry show of power they have see the reason why their daughter want to marry the young boy, the fact that he the heir of three Hogwarts founders is also a bonus. Needless to say they have gone to the bank to make the marriage contract immediacy after watching the memory.

Hannah and Susan had done the same. Susan aunt have send her a letter that tell her to follow Harry where ever he go and report anything important in Hogwarts. While Hannah family followed the Greengrass making marriage contract to Harry after they viewed her memory. Susan had told Harry this and he see no harm could come from it so he allow it but Harry have ask for compensation. Astvel had demand Harry asked Susan to kiss him on the lip. Susan was face was so red it would make tomato colorless when Harry asked her that. She didn't back down instead she had pull him into a very deep kiss that have both of them blushing brightly.

That had made the other girls not want to be left out they take turn making out with Harry. Hermione also participate. She showed that she a deviant by using her tong to forced it into Harry mouth. At that point he just let Hermione do whatever she wants because his brain have shutdown at that point. It makes his body lean forward Hermione. Which Hermione deepen each making her tong go deeper into his mouth at that point she make a sound that no one that young should make.

Astvel mad laughter was heard inside Harry mind increase in volume as each girl kiss him. In the Great Hall the student was hiding under their table as Swarmlord was hold his head and cry out in pain. The sound Hermione made it a little terrifying for his cry out of pain sound very scary for normal. The Swarmlord cry of pain has very unnerved everyone in the hall that results with them not able to have breakfast.

It is a good thing that Harry and the girls were in an unused classroom of the Great Hall when it happens.

Dumbledore later was put under investigation for the 'demonic soul 'incident. Leading the investigation is Amelia Bones. The investigation had all the witnesses agree that Harry have chanted something that all fill them with the urge to fire spell at the demon possessed professor thus banishing it. They also agree that Dumbledore must have know about the possessed professor and not tell anyone for the demon was sitting very near him for an entire school year. The result of the investigation had Dumbledore retire his position in ICW also had all his decision when working there under investigation. But he was able to hold on to his position at the ministry and Hogwarts. But his influence in England magical and the school had greatly vanished.

**Location: Hogwarts, Headmaster office. Time: the day of the beginning of summer vacation.**

Dumbledore was very angry not because has his pawn had somehow defeated Voldermort. Not because the Potter boy had somehow made the school came to distrusted Dumbledore. No he can still savage salvage the situation. A little loyalty potion here and there in the food and the school will see him as the leader of Light in no time. Some student would be immune to it, sure but they are the minority in this equation. No the thing that bugged him the most is the sorcerer stone was stolen he didn't know how it was done. He had cast all of search spells he knew on the entire school but came up nothing.

The stone He had stolen from the Flamel in the hope of both to test his pawn against Voldermort and a sure way of granting him immortal life. With the stone gone so was his dream of eternal life. Now he is currently buried in papers work. McGonagall his deputy headmistress refuse to do his paperwork saying he needs to work on his writing and reading skills.

Dumbledore was forced to retire his position in the ICW in the mess that followed when word got out that he let a demon possessed professor into Hogwarts. The mess had made the perfect opportunity for some of his enemy to slander his named. Both making his job harder to do and his positions become harder to hold.

He is now trying to thinking up a plan to make his pawn more easily control. Then a plan came to him. A few hate potion key to the boy mixed into the Dursley water supply and you have an abusive home environment perfect to break the boy backbone and confident.

The phoenix Fawkes looks at Dumbledore with amusement in his eyes. The man fate is now nearing his end the boy had made a great entertainment for her. Seeing the old Dumbledore fool trying to control someone who could clearly vaporize him with a flick of a finger is most amusing. She could now feel the boy looking into the old fool mind. The doom fool so confident in his mind shield Hermione didn't think to make alarm in the event of his shield fail. The shield is powerful for wizards but compare to the boy it was flimsy paper at best. The fool day of expired is nearing. When the time came she will be there laughing her musical voice at the old fool while making the boy into her master. The phoenix silently laughed at his jailer slowly coming demise.

And once again the old fool plan was know and countered before it was put into action. Harry decided he should warn the Dursley about this.

Astvel letter sent to the Dursley about what Dumbledore had plan. They quickly pack up and leave the house the next few months.

**Location: Hogwarts Express. Time: Returning to King Cross station.**

Harry and the girls are sitting in their compartment making small talk with each other. The girls take turn petting Swarmlord and holding him. They are currently discussing what to do in the summer. They had all give each other their owl address. Harry promise to use his portal to visit them when Hermione get their owl letters. Each of girls really liked the idea of Harry visiting them in the summer.

Their conversation was interrupted by the door being force open. Behind the open the door shows Draco and his two goons. On Draco face spit into a smirk when he saw Harry. "Potter I have come to you for your second chance to form a friendship with me. You should feel honored for being in the present of one who is superior to you. I will gladly forgive all your wrong doing toward in the past me if you break your friendship with the blood-traitor and the mudblood. Be glad that I allow you this chance to redeem yourself. You and I both know the only reason why you won the duel was because you cheated". The group sitting in the compartment stared at the boy with disbelief. Their thought somewhere like 'Is the idiot had a death wish? Didn't Draco remember what happen last time he tried that on Harry'.

To said that Astvel was piss and angry at what the Draco had just said would be like saying the Imperium Exterminatus can kill a lot. The thought of someone telling Harry to break his friendship with his female friends may hap cause Astvel wanting the boy head to be put on a pike. She then suddenly has gleaned in her eyes then command Harry to open a warp portal right now. Harry followed the Farseer order and opened a portal that lead to the dimension of anti logic and chaos the Warp. Two things come out from the portal they land right on Sarah lap is a pet size Zerg drone and a Protoss drone.

Sarah stared at the creatures that come out from the portal that look like the one she had walkthrough. She quickly recognized the Zerg and Protoss drone from the Protoss education program and from her memories of her mother showing her how to control the Zerg. Not wanting to listen to the ferret nonsense talking also about the thought she picking up with her spionic really make her angry. Sarah raised her hand and activated her spionic ability.

Draco one moment saw the weird hair mudblood raise her hand to his face. How dare a low born like she raises her hand against someone who is clearly more superior. He will make the girl his bitch once the Dark lord returned.

Why Draco think that the dark lord would return? That is because he once eardrop his father hearing talked about the return of the dark lord leading them to their rightful place in the natural order as ruler of the muggle and haft muggle. When that happen Draco would request his lord let him to keep scar head death body there many think Draco like to do to the body-.

That is as far as Draco train of thought go went as he and his goons was suddenly feel like he was punch in the face and flung out of the compartment by invisible forces. Sarah decides to add insult to injury by sending a spionic mind blast with infuse nightmare to the three boys. Draco and his goons would be comatose till the end of the summer holiday while having nightmare as they sleep. That practically forced them to live in an unending nightmare till the end of the summer.

Harry look at Sarah with a raise eyes brow. "Is there a reason for you to fire something with that much fire powered for someone like Draco?"

"Yes, what was in his head when he looked at you was very worth of that much fire power" Sarah said her voice fill with disgust for what she saw from Draco mind.

"Well, do you need me to add more punishment to them"? Sarah nods her head. Harry sent a warp lightning to Draco electrocuting the boy. Sarah nodded her head a smile form on her face when Harry sent the lightning.

After Harry and the other girls listen to what Sarah said what she hear from Draco mind Harry said that he should had make the lightning more powerful.

The compartment occupants than look back at the creatures on Sarah lap Harry had open a portal to who know where. Two things come out from that a strange creature that shared a resemblance to Swarmlord the other is a hovering alien machine.

"Harry how did you know this is my birthday?" Sarah said her arms wrap around Harry neck to give him a deep tong make out. Harry made some noise that encouraged Sarah to be bolder in her current work. Sarah end the rough make out her face red breathing hard that made a very erotic picture. "Thank for giving me these little guy as gift". With that she return making out with Harry a hand stop her from connecting her lip with his.

"Sarah don't you want to leave some of Harry for the rest of us. If you celebrating your birthday by sucking the life out from his mouth ... You got to leave some of him left for us to celebrate with you." Daphne said her voice hot with desire from the scene before her. The rest of the girls smile and nod their head.

Sarah made small pout from being interrupted then a thought occurred to her. "Fine you girls can have your turn with him". Sarah let go of Harry who quickly surround by the girls. Sarah turn back to face Daphne. "For something else in returned". She shot her hand behind Daphne head pulling the girls into a lips lock. Daphne was taken off guard by Sarah locking lips with her. But the sweet taste that come from Sarah tong making a tug of war with her really turn Daphne on. As the two girls get into it they begin making noise same with Harry and Hermione who currently making out with each other.

The two drones currently sit with Swarmlord on the compartment floor looking at the group. They look at Swarmlord then at each other. Their small size brain the Zerg drone case or program in the protoss probe case make them easier to control and take order. Since Sarah possess the Queen of Blade gene and the protoss spionic wavelength from her learning program making her the only being on this dimension able to command both of the drones.

The Zerg drone look at it protoss cousin. The two drone look at the deviant group. "It look like that our commander is participating in the Terran mating process. Want to try it?" The Zerg drone voice if it could be class as one, said in none gender tone.

"The commander wants of the flesh does not involve us. Our existence is to only follow her command and order. To try our best to complete those order that is our destiny and fate". The Protoss drone said to the drone through it spionic speaker.

"That a little religious for a machine isn't it" the Zerg drone asked.

"The Protoss creator had made and refined their robotic creation to reach perfection. They had refined so much that one day some their creation gain a soul of their own. Those that had ascended view their robot shell as body that contained their soul. Instead of exterminating for fear of us rebel against them. They let us choose our own destiny. Some choose to continue to serve the creator while other chooses differently. I choose to follow their command that is my role and that is my destiny".

"Well, that nice let hope our commander know what she is doing".

"Agree."

The two turn back to watching their commander doing the Terran mating ritual.

The rest of the trip back to the King Cross station was without interruption. Harry was later saw with a blushing face and out of breath while the girls seem to glow with satisfaction.

**Location: King Cross station. Time: whatever**

Harry was introducing to each of the girls parent and aunt in Susan case when they had depart the Hogwarts Express. The parent all seem to be please with Harry personality also because of the fact he had saved their daughter from the trolls and the 'demon soul' that possessed a professor in Hogwarts those two happen in the same year under Dumbledore watch. The rumor that the parent heard is that Dumbledore have made a pack with the 'Demon soul' to sacrifice the student's soul for him to gain immortality. Because what else could a man who over a hundred years would wish for. The pure blood parents will all out to make Dumbledore life hell after learning from their children owl letters. The parent all tell their children to always be respect the one that had saves their two times.

Susan aunt Amelia Bones the current director of the Auror department was introduce to Harry. She was immediacy taken a liking to the boy. Harry in Amelia opinion and the other parent is the perfect future husband for their daughters.

Harry had agreed to go with Hermione and her parent 2 week in France. He also agrees to visit the others after him return from his trip.

Harry and Sarah walk up to Narcissa for her to take him to his family caste home.

After Harry left the Gringotts he leaved Narcissa to take care some of the business at the bank. Since Narcissa was made into Harry mistress her allegiant to the Malfoy house was ended that day making her loyal only to Harry. She began working with the goblin managing Harry Potter account that where she learn the location of his family castle.

"Hi, Narcissa" Harry greet his unofficial wife. The mention woman leans in to give him a kiss on the lips. Harry face lit up from her way of greeting. "This is Sarah Raynor she will be staying with me this summer". Harry lowered his face while saying that. Making the two females make an internal 'Aw' at his embarrassment.

Sarah looks to the woman that Harry won in the duel with Draco. Sarah had to admit the woman is beautiful. It hard to believe this is the woman who give birth a piece of shit like Draco. Narcissa look hot even if she had past her prime. She didn't feel a hint of jealousy when the older woman kissed Harry on the lips. She had already accepted the fact that Harry attract female to him like ant to sweet. Sarah notices that she currently staring at the older woman. Her face light up little from being so careless.

Narcissa look at the mention girl. Sarah clearly would grow up to be a real beauty. 'Harry really knew how to pick them'. She thought as her eyes roam the girl body noticing her strange hair and abnormal height.

Sarah face shows a hind of blush indicating she had heard Narcissa thought. "Hello, please to meet you Ms?"

The older woman made a small smile at the girl politeness. "Call me Narcissa dear no need for formality. I hope we will get along for we will be spending a lot of time together". 'Maybe some in the bedroom too when you all grown up'. Narcissa added her pervert thought at the end. She smile taking in the curve that had beginning to develop quite far for some her age.

"I hope so too Narcissa". Sarah could tell the two of them would get along just fine. If Sarah and her friend could share Harry then she could share him with Narcissa. She winked to Narcissa then gesture with her head to Harry, who is currently looking around the station not facing the two female.

Narcissa catch the girls meaning when she look at Harry. Her face broke into a smile at what the girl is insinuating.

"Aright then let get back to your family home Harry. Hold my hand so we may get there". Narcissa said holding the two children hand. Activating the special portkey the group vanished with a small pop.

**Location: Potter family main home, Fortress of Knowledge. Time: Current.**

Harry look around his family ancestral house. The term house kind of stretching the truth a little, it is a fortress of immense size build on an island located in the middle of the Bermuda triangle.

"This place is huge". Sarah said in her amazement at the sight in-front of her. Then surprise when her voice echo a few time. "Wow, Harry either this house is so huge that it make echo or there a ward that make echo from random sound".

"It could be both the fortress -" Narcissa begin explaining about the fortress.

"This is a fortress?" Harry said, he know this place is big and that it.

"Yes, the fortress was build long ago, protected and conceal by massive wards that covered the entire 50km island. The already overpower wards further strengthen by generations of Potter head of house adding more to the defenses as their understanding of magic grow. In short who ever try to attack you Harry when you're inside the fortress they would either very stupid or suicidal. That is all I learn from what the goblin could dig up about your family fortress". Narcissa explain.

A fourth voice come from behind them. "That is not all there is about the fortress". The three turn around to see a female ghost like figure walking toward the group. Her height made her tower over them when they finally look at her up close. She haves snow white hair, eyes of bright blue color. She wear white color robe. The robe might conceal her figure but not by much considering the showing curves. "Greeting Harry, I'm Priscilla the nexus that control and manage all of the fortress defenses." Priscilla stop walking when she a few step from Harry. "I had waited for your arrival for a very long time my master".

Harry was stunt at the big female declaration. "Um, hi Priscilla it is nice to meet you."

"It please me that you think so my master". Priscilla hold out her hand an ornate box appears on her hand. She slowly hands over the box to Harry. When Harry opened the box, he sees a gray ring that holds the banner of Potter house. "Go on my master put the ring on so that only you can control the fortress wards and defenses".

Harry put the ring on his finger. Once the ring was firmly on his finger Harry felt his body go numb and his mind being assault with information. After a couple of moment the ring finished whatever is it doing to Harry releasing his body function and mind. Harry looks through the newly downloaded information he now understand that the ring had download knowledge directly from the fortress library. He could also feel magic coming from Priscilla connect with his magic core.

"It is completed. You are now able to take control of all the fortress wards and defenses at anytime you wish". Priscilla bowed her head, her lips made a small smile. "Finally after so many decades of being forgotten the Fortress of Knowledge had finally found it new master".

The fortress massive wards taking energy from the many Ley-lines under it making the wards much more powerful than they should be. Remember Harry core was connected with the infinite sea of warp energy making him never able to run out of magic. When his core connected with the fortress wards this made the already ridiculously dangerous fortress that promise death to anyone dare to attack it, the connection made it become a true fortress of death. The warps almost busting with energy goes into overdrive. That make Priscilla redirect the excess power into an unused 50km size ward. The ward was made many millennia ago but was never activated for the amount of power for it was too massive for even the Ley-lines to sustain it. Until now that is. The result is a giant column of purple light that shoot into the sky. The light cover over the 50km island until a dome shape covered the entire island.

Harry said one thing on his mind. "Wow, Pretty light show". Narcissa and Sarah nod their head in agreement. All of the three not knowing what just happened thinking that what happen when a Potter become the head of house.

Harry walk with Sarah to the library wanting to show her where it is and needing something to read. Sarah two drone pets follow her as she went. In that moment an ideal pop into Harry head. "Sarah do you think your drone could build thing in your memory".

Sarah looks to Harry then at the two drones. "Yes, I think they could. But you need minerals crystal and Vespene gas. I also don't think that a good ideals. I think that anything they build will be scale down to their size".

"I think I already got that covered". Harry waves his hand the two drones grown from pet size to their original size.

"Ok, that takes care of the size issue. How would you solve the lack resources problem?" Harry smile using his thump he direct Sarah attention to the window behind him. Giant containers of minerals crystal and Vespene gas stacks in the fortress garden. "Where did you get all this resources?"

"I steal the Dominion resource vault when it under Mengsk rules". Sarah shakes her head at what Harry just said.

"You know whenever you do something like this it make me want to give you a reward." Sarah tackle Harry to the floor licking her lips, she make a lips lock with him. "Are you trying to make an army for world conquest with this much resource."

"Why do I need something like that? It would be a nightmare to manage all of the world issue. Beside I could just summon an army of super power solder that fanatically loyal to me".

"True enough". Sarah turned to the two now full size drones. "Zerg make a Hatchery in the west wing of the fortress. Protoss make a Nexus in the East wing when you are finished. Go to the Hatchery transfer enough resource for a drone then return to collect resource for the Nexus". The two drones make their equivalent of head nod. Then go to do their order.

Priscilla makes her appear walking toward them. "I will show them the way around the fortress".

They two children continue with their trip to the library

**The Aftermath.**

The populations living around the Bermuda triangle witness a column of purple light shooting into the sky. Someday later news network reported about the bright purple light that came from the Bermuda triangle. That made some of the world population went into panic mode saying the purple light is the sign of the end of the world. Other said it is the signal mother earth sending out calling alien to wipe out all life for her to start a new.

**Location: Granger house. Time: Few days later.**

Harry and Sarah are currently in the Grander car moving to the airport for their flight to France. Because of the car size and the number of seats Harry is sandwich between Hermione and Sarah. Their trip to the airport had Harry and Hermione talk the Grander their views of the school year. They ask how Harry could get Swarmlord to France without a cage. He smiles as he just looks at them and raise his hand which glow with purple energy they 'oh' at that.

Harry deposited his 'pets' to the airport at the airport security. The Swarmlord was disguise with Eldar runes making him take the appearance of a blood red rabbit. The security's was about to ask only ask why the rabbit is blood red. The rabbit black eyes look the security's they were creep out as the eyes is a void of black that want suck your soul into it stopped them from asking the question hoping to get out from it view.

Achidna sit on one of the empty chair on the plane invisible of the plane. Their plane trip to France goes without a hitch. They begin their vacation by checking in to a hotel they have register before going. The next day Harry and the Grander go around visit monument and museum around France Hermione have even make a schedule for where to visit.

Then come the France nude beach Harry didn't know that Hermione was this bold considering her personality. Hermione nude body her small developing breast, clean pussy and blushing expression when she see Harry make the adults smile at them. Sarah her body had develop faster than her age making her look almost a full grow woman. That make Hermione look at her chests in a furrow brows

Harry nude appearance draws the attention of some of the female beach goers. Harry appearance had been changing since last year when he summoned the 40K. Because of the Hogwarts dress code making him wear their heavy robe hiding his changes from everyone, excerpt Achidna as she always use him as a teddy bear. His body had the become tone with muscles from the training in his mindscape. But most look at the package between his legs Harry penis is about 8 inch when placid. It sick out on his small but quite muscles body.

Harry face would be glowing red when he saw Sarah and Hermione nude. The girls being greatly amused at Harry reaction to them making them know that he find them desirable. The two girls then had an ideal to applied suntan lotion on Harry using their body in the private changing room. They said this is for making Harry get use to the ideal of being nude.

Later had the three walking out from the room, the girls almost seem to be glowing. Harry face has a big smile on his face. The elder Grander immediacy recognized what had happen in the changing room.

With wide smile Ms. Grander walk to the two girls whisper to them. "Tell me everything later". The two girl faces redden at the older woman.

When the two girls begin having their ways with Harry, Astvel had put the other 40K to fight in an unused region of Harry mindscape. Leaving her alone to watch the scene in the bathroom unfolded. While relieving herself giggling as her pleasure reaches it peak.

Achidna later will get her Harry time in his hotel bedroom.

**Time: few days later. Location: Harry hotel bedroom.**

Hermione and Sarah are currently waiting inside Harry room for his return. Since what happen few days ago the girls had dream about that day waking up feeling their body wanting Harry. That the reason they waiting for him now.

Harry walk in his hotel room putting off his shirt and pan not noticing the two girls sitting on his bed. Hermione and Sarah watches as the boy of their desire striping in front of them.

"Harry". Sarah voice made Harry jump a little, turning his head to face the two of them. His face becoming bright red embarrass by being see by the two girls. Sarah resisted the urge to jump Harry with his embarrassment. "Hermione and I had girls need that only you could satisfy, you understand". Sarah decided to use Harry naïve nature to her advantage. Harry nods his head not knowing where Sarah going with this. "We need you to have sex with us". Harry and Hermione were stunt at the girl boldness.

Hermione face turn to Sarah In confusion. Her eyes wide the gestures clearly ask what she talking about.

She sent a mental psi link to Hermione. 'Hermione don't panic it me Sarah'.

'Sarah how are you doing this. wait you know what that doesn't mattered. What are doing, why you said we need to have sex with him'? Hermione tone confuse at what the other girl had said to Harry.

'you and I both know that Harry is as dense as they get. You need to ram what you want from him to his face. When dealing with Harry directness is the best way'. Sarah stop letting Hermione fill the blank.

'His helping nature will do anything we asked. If we ask him to have sex with us for only he could make us feel good. He wouldn't refuse, great ideal Sarah!' .The two girls inwardly smile.

Sarah got down from the bed walk to Harry in a seductive manner. She stop when their face only barely touching each others. Her hand began roaming his body. "We need you to do what we did a few days ago. Please we really need it". Harry look at Sarah then Hermione who nod her head at his un ask question.

"Alright I will help the two of you with the best of my abilities". Hermione said the girls then make a feral smile.

"Don't worry Harry we are very sure you would do nothing less". Sarah throws Harry on to the bed. Hermione then lock his lips with her. Sarah tong force it way into his mouth tasting him from inside.

'This is going to be great!' Hermione sent to Sarah.

'it sure is' Sarah sent her thought back.

**Time: some days later. Location: elder Grander hotel room.**

The group is currently plan were to visit next in the city. The augments is currently between the Eiffel tower and the national library. Harry is the score bearer writing down pro and con for each site. Then the Hogwarts letters arrive in their hotel room. The three magical children read their letter Harry the first one to voice his thought.

"Well it look like we could do our shopping supplies today since the France magical district or at summer end at Diagon alley. Do you want to visit France Diagon alley? Because I want to see what the France magical has to offer". The groups think about what he just said. They decided to visit the France magical alley.

"But Harry how will you get there you doesn't even know where the alley is?" Hermione asked. She hopes he had a way to get there.

Harry flicks his fingers. With that space and time bend over to Harry whim. A purple portal open the way to the France magic alley.

"Oh! We forgot about that one". The Grander's exclaim.

"Well since we already dress let go to their bank first".

With that the group walk thought the portal.

**Time: Moment later. Location: France magical alley.**

The group inspects the ally as the portal close behind them. The France alley seem to be much more modern than it English counterpart. The building each of them is a work of modern art. Tower and building of steel and glass shine as the sun shone down on them. At the end of the alley the see the familiar building that look exactly like the one in England.

"Do you find anything strange with this magical alley?" The other turns their head looking around for what Harry talking about.

Hermione is the first to notice. "None of them wear robes. I thought all of magical wear robe when going outside". indeed they could see the all people around them no one is currently wearing robe. They wear normal outfit that is not out of place in the mundane world.

"Let get some answer and the best ways is to simply ask." Harry then walk into a nearby bookshop and asked one of the shop keeper. "Excuse me sir could you tell me why no one is wearing their robe I thought robe was require for outing?" the man with brown hair and blue eyes look to Harry from his counter.

"Well, young man from your accent I willing to bet that are from England correct". Harry gave a nod. " Well you see the England wizard community had been stuck in the past for so long most of the world see them nothing more than barbarian with their pure blood belief and massive corruption in the government. Most if not all of the wizard in other country developments have been equal with the mundane world for 500 year now". As the man talk Harry and the group was wide at the prospect that they have been lie to. "Now it not like I don't like England wizard but because of your chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore the ICW can't get their forces into England during Voldermort terror campaign. If you want to know more you can buy the 'History of the Entire Wizard World'. If you buy it today I will throw in an auto updating charm on it for up to date information".

When he have presented the book it them Hermione have give her parent a puppy dog eyes telling them to buy the book. Harry smile at that "Hermione let go to the bank first to get our money. Then we could buy the entire book you want". Hermione stop her puppy dog eyes on her parent who quickly cave.

They all agree to go to the bank first. When ask if they could buy the book later the shop keeper made wide smile saying that the offer still stand when they come back. It was a little creepy for the group as they move out of the shop the shop keeper wave at them his smile still on his face.

When they enter the goblin bank they found that because of Harry status his money and profile can be exchange between banks in different country, and another thing is that all of the goblins in the bank seem to be female.

Harry and Sarah walk up to a female goblin clerk. "Hello, I come to withdraw money from my vault".

The female goblin raises her head to look at Harry. "Please state your name and business young sir". She said in a welcoming tone.

"Harry Potter and Sarah Raynor here to withdraw money for our school supply". Harry reply to her.

"Please wait a moment". The female goblin made a small smile.

The female goblin press a few button on her desk. Her eyes widen when Harry and Sarah name are show. In their profile it read 'Priority Client' contact bank senior manager immediately. She quickly pressed the button the call the senior bank manager.

Moment later an older looking female goblin come out from inside the bank. Her yes search the bank lobby until she saw Harry and Sarah.

"are the two of you Harry Potter and Sarah Raynor?" The two mention children's turn to look at the female goblin. " I'm senior bank manager HeartCrusher. I will be the one to take you to your vault". The two nods their head then follow her to the rollercoaster ride.

On their way to there, Harry asked HeartCrusher. "Can I know why this bank only have goblin female while the one in London only have male?"

HeartCrusher look at Harry with amusement in her eyes. "Well Harry it is because here in France they don't have any law that restrict your right when you if you are a non human or a pureblood. We female work much more productive in a civilize environment like France. While our male counterpart much more productive in the London environment. The bigot pureblood doctrine over there is perfect environment for our male to thrive. They are like shark when you bleed they will go in for the kill with number". Harry nods his head.

Later Harry and Sarah riding on the rollercoaster down to the Potter account.

As they collect the needed money Harry decide to make some small talk with Sarah. "So Sarah, what are the Zerg and Protoss process?"

"They are making great progress the Protoss Nexus and the Zerg Hatchery had been completed two day ago. Both of the bases had been ordered to make ten drones each for constructions and resource gathering. The Zerg spawning pool is almost finished making them able to produce Zergling in no time. A Broodmother is on the way for faster Zerg unit production".

"The Zergling are the cannon folder unit right?" Sarah nods her head.

"Cannon folder yes, but extremely dangerous in large number and close quarter definitely yes".

"What about the Protoss I imagine that without any living Protoss there will be some problem".

Sarah smile at him. "Since we don't have any living Protoss I had skip building the Gateway to build Assimilators for the robotic units". Her tone excited about the progress she is making.

"Seem to me you could equip the Zerg with the Protoss armor and shield making the already deadly hunter to become much more dangerous. But you would need advance and in dept knowledge of both the Protoss and Zerg biology".

Sarah face make a face smack. "I never thought of that. but I don't I think it would work the two biology is entirely different. I don't know how difficult it would be to merge the two together".

"Well it should be hard but not impossible. You said both the Protoss and Zerg were created by the Xel'naga right". Sarah nods her head. "Then it should be possible that there is some marker in their DNA for when their creator want to do a check up on them?" Sarah face gone thoughtful.

"The marker would be easy to find since I have complete knowledge of Protoss DNA in my head. Also with how the Xel'naga made their creation brilliance and precise, I don't think the Zerg no matter how much they evolve couldn't erase the Xel'naga marker. It could be possible … Yes I think it could work". Sarah face began to light up as she think about many possibilities.

"Then it should be a research project for you to do in your free time right". Sarah nods her head.

"Yes something like merging to two races DNA can take a few years to make it happen. Also a lot of advance research equipments. Some of which I pretty sure did even exist in this or a couple more eras. We will then need to research on how to make the research equipment. It will take a long time Harry".

"We could speed up the process with you researching on how to make those equipments and with some help from others researcher. With their help and your knowledge we should have the equipment in a few years instead of centuries". Harry remembered that he own an innovative corporation." We could use the Terran innovative corporation to help hire some helps for the research".

Sarah eyes brow furrowed. She then turned back to Harry. "Yes, that could work. It would make the research to speed up a little".

"Then we will discuss this later. I think we collect enough money for the shopping".

They return to the bank surface. Harry told Sarah that he needs to do some other business in the bank. Harry turn to look to HeartCrusher she quickly shows Harry the ritual room to unbind his core. The goblin had begun to prepare for Harry unbound ritual when HeartCrusher learn that he is in the bank.

The Grander wait in the bank lobby for when Harry come out. They feel the familiar wave of magic knocking back every one in the bank lobby. That the signal saying Harry unbound ritual had completed. They wonder what kind of creature that Harry would come out with this time.

When Harry comes out from one of the bank corridors everyone in the main lobby see that he riding a horse side rabbit. Hermione and Sarah squeal a moment then run toward the rabbit giving it a hug. Two more girls also dive in to hug the rabbit they both have white blond hair both are equally beautiful. The bunny made some noise that indicate he is very pleases being hug. All of the adult human in the lobby have to resist from hugging the giant bunny.

The two girls later introduce themselves as Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour with them is their parent. You could see Fleur and Gabrielle get their look from as their mother. The word beautiful wouldn't do the woman and daughters justice.

Then they explain that the girls and their mother are veela. They are magical avian specie that very powerful in fire and wind magic. They possess a passive allure that affect anyone in an area turning them into sex fill male or female. At that they said that both Harry and Hermione dad were immune to the allure. The Delacour accompany them to the book store to begin their purchase of Hogwarts supply. The sight of the 3 children and a teenager riding a giant bunny amuse the adult greatly.

When they re-enter the familiar book shop the shop keeper appear from behind make all of them jump.

"Hello again, have you come to finally to purchase the book". The two children hand him the money." Very good, very good I hope that will learn many interesting thing from the book. Also, for your first purchase of the shop please take this book 'The Strengths and Weakness of Magical Snakes' I'm sure that you will find this book most helpful". The shopkeeper waits around for them finish their other purchases of books while the Parent talks to each other. When he looks at the Gilderoy Lockhart books collection he asks. "Can I ask why you need this entire Gilderoy Lockhart fiction books. For I'm quite curious as to why you need so much of it?" Hermione ask the question on her mind.

"Um, mister why do you said all of Gilderoy Lockhart book is fiction he this year defend professor". At that the shopkeeper burst out laughing.

"HAHAHahahaha. . . hah, hah that a good one young lady. From what I had read from his book he couldn't save himself from a swarm Cornish Pixies. The books write about him battling a yeti and a werewolf on the same day on different continent. My advices you buy this collection of defend books that I strongly recommend". He handed them the list of books. Not knowing what they are seeing the give the list to the Delacour. He said that the list is perfect for them to build their skill slowly to Auror level of magic. Mister Delacour after telling them he the minister of the France ministry think that he will make the list of book mandatory for his Auror force. After their book was bought and wrap they were out of the shop. The shopkeeper said from behind them handing over his shop catalogue. "Whenever you need to order books please use my shop catalogue for your purchase and now it time for me to go". As he says the shop start to fade soon only an empty plot. The groups look at the empty plot with wide eyes. They all just turn back t their shopping not thinking much of what they just see; the children ride the bunny to their next shop.

The two Delacour daughters express their fondness to the white rabbit and Harry. The two young veela found Harry easily to tease and loveable. The girls parent is amuse with their children's antics. They think Harry would be a good son in law.

Later in the day after the Delacour had gone home much. Their daughter give Harry a kiss to the lips making the boy face turn bright red and a final hug to the bunny rabbit.

Achidna decide to go around the city with Swarmlord going with her. Harry has given her some money when she said she going out. Swarmlord decide to grow to about Achidna height. Mask in with an illusion spell. Swarmlord take on an apparent of a man wearing purple robe concealing his entire body and head.

The duo somehow got them into a magical pub in the darkest part of magical France. One of the wizard's in the pub try to cope a feel on her butt. Achidna swung down the one of her spider leg blade cutting off the man hand. That when all hell broke loose as the other wizard and other magical creature .either too drunk or too stupid to stay out of it decide to pick a fight with her.

Achidna her spider legs into a group of werewolf charging at her "we should do this more often killing fool that think they are stronger than us is most satisfying". She said as her hand slap a werewolf who was jumping up at out of the air.

"Agree". Swarmlord swing his four blades at a group of wizards shoot spell at them. Using his body as a shield he blocked most their spell from hitting Achidna while the rest was dodge with her un-human agility and senses. "Death – and – battle – is good – for the - soul".

"You bitch. Your body will please us when you die a pain full death for this – Aarrrr". The wizard who said that was being rips in two from the waist by Achidna hands while using her legs as spear killing 4 more wizards.

"Yes dear this is definitely something we should do from time to time. So I need a shopping mule for later and you are the only one here". Achidna calls out while using acid to meltdown another five wizards.

Fenrir Greyback the former enforcer of Lord Voldermort. A werewolf who had embraced the beast inside him made him in to a monster. He under Voldermort command had made many unspeakable things to mundane born, killing children's in front of their parent, infecting infant with the werewolf curse and many much more horrible deeds. The beast is now walking it his favorite bar for his usual drink of the day. When he walked inside the bar scene of battle make his blood lust rises. He looks to the center of the fights. Seeing two figures one wearing purple robe decimate everything that was throw at it, another female sneer at the woman his thought that female only good for breeding only. With an arrogant smile Fenrir yell out in challenge forcing his body to change in to the werewolf as his charge at the one wearing purple robe.

Swarmlord look at the fully transform charging werewolf twice the side of other werewolf he had kill. He raises his swords to block Fenrir charge.

"Who are you? Tell me your name so that I know who I killed". The voice come out from Fenrir mouth garble and distort. Fenrir make slash his claw to Swarmlord side but was blocked by one of his sword. Another slash made and another sword use to block it.

"You need – not know - for you – die now". Swarmlord rasp out using his remaining two swords he began cutting down Fenrir little by little. The last thing Fenrir Greyback saw is the purple robe figure hood shadow concealed the figure face. Then a maw of sharp and razor teeth's much sharper than any creature he knew. As the maw begin eating Fenrir flesh saying "Consume – and – adapt". While Swarmlord begin to consume Fenrir corpse he keep on saying "Consume – and – adapt". The scene and words became the nightmare for those survive.

The two continue their kill spree with the entire France dark district, leaving only death and destruction behind them.

**Time: Morning. Location: London former most dangerous bar.**

The morning had the France Auror department begin to investigate reports of massive deaths of both wizard and dark creature in the darkest branch of their shopping district. The crime scene the Auror investigates currently seeing a very bloody and gore fill crime scene. As the France investigate they could see the all of the killing happen only in the darker part of the shopping district, seeing that the killing is mostly done on those that have been confirmed Auror murderer make the case lost it priority very quickly also with the fact that almost one third of their wanted criminal had been killed made the case priority sink even lower. If someone out there wants to clean their dark wizard problem for them why should they try to stop It.? A good dark wizard is dead one?

When Harry wake up to the last of his France vacation he look from his right to left and blink. On his right is Achidna she is wearing only a pink see through pajama showing her body in all its glory. Her hands wrap around Harry. Harry then recognized that his head being press in to her breasts blocking his breathing.

That morning magical France new paper have in their front page write about slaughter site in their darker part of shopping district. When Harry look at the paper with one eyes brows rise. He turn his head to where Achidna she adopt innocent expression. Harry smile at that then return reading his new paper. After the breakfast it time to go back to England.

Then an ideal come to mind. Harry smile at the ideal. It involves the Terran innovation corporation and a tech marine of Mar figurine.

**Location: England, Terran Corporation HQ. Time: 2 week late**r

Madison Lack one of the Terran Corporation broad of directors. He is an average build male black with some speck of white on his hair, brown eyes wearing a very expensive business suit. He is currently sitting with the other bread members. They were informing them that the company real direction maker had called them for a meeting. The room is very dark the only ways anyone can see is by the many small light sources in the room. But the light is small enough only showing their faces. The light only show the broad member faces. They sit in a round table all of the members is currently present.

"Is everyone here?" a voice sound out from under the only unlit light in the room. Harry watches everyone of the broad member observing their expression.

"Everyone is here sir". One of the broad members announces.

"Good, then let get down to business. How is the corporation doing?" Madison reply.

"Our revenue is stable since the last time meeting sir. Thank to some of our previous deal and clever investment some of the most profitable was with the Wane Enterprise and Starr Lab. The corporation can now compete with some of the larger company like Lex Corp and Wane Enterprise". The one of the female broad member said.

"That is good then?"

"Yes, that is very good for us sir". She replied back.

"is there anything else I should know?"

"Nothing else of importance sir. If any problem com up us Governors can take care of it".

"Good, then let me start why I invite you all to come here today. Does anyone here know magic"? All the broad members nod their head. The corporation hired all magical or mundane a like but those. When a mundane is promote into a position that need them know about magic they will sign a contract stating they will not reveal the magical world or have their memory and promotion erase. "Then let me introduce you all to Tech marine Reach". The follower of the machine god stepped out from the shadow, letting the broad director to look at the giant super human.

"Greeting, may the Omnissiah show favor on this meeting". The broad members cringe at the distorted mechanical voice of the tech marine.

"Reach will be in charge of building the Corporation new research facility and it defenses. Any question?"

"Yes, what is the reason for building the facility?" Astvel pump looking man said his eyes look at the tech marine with wary eyes.

"The facility will be for research and develop center for our corporation. Reach will make sure the facility will be as secure as possible. Some of the research would prove dangerous if left loose. The research only focuses mainly on technology and a small genetic team working on a small project that I'm personally funding". Harry decides to let the broad let the information set in.

"Beside the facility is there anything else". Madison asked.

"Yes there are. When he complete building the facility and it defends, Reach will go on to upgrade our other facilities to further increase the security. That everything I want to talk about".

The meeting end at that. The plan and location for the facility are drawing the next day. It will take a few months for the permit and more much more paper work. The building will take a year to complete. But that the upper floor, the main research facility will take less than 3 week to complete with the help of the Protoss and Zerg drone working with rest. One hundred Zergling will be put patrolling in the underground facility for security.

The recruitment process for the researcher and staffs will be very difficult to ensure that that they hided are competence in their job.

The increases activity of the Terran Corp drawn the attention of others large company like the Lex Corp and Wane Enterprise.

Company like Lex Corp will try to gain information from the still building facility. Most of the spies would not return. While those who did escape became very fearful of shadow and dark places.

**Time: Weeks after the meeting. Location: Fortress of Knowledge.**

Harry had gone to visits his friends over the week. Telling Sarah that the facility is almost complete now they just have to hire researchers and staffs.

The Abbott family in Harry opinion was very welcoming he senses no bad intention from them despite being a pure blood family. He add the 'investigate which family to spare and which to exterminate' into his list of thing to do.

The Greengrass seem to be cold on the outside but that just a mask. They show great love and care inside of the family. They have told him about last war Voldermort have use blackmail and other ways to make many families to fight for him.

The Greengrass was luckily resisted the dark lord attempt to make them dead eater until the Halloween of 1981. Harry was very please that all of his family friend not one of their family member become a dead eater.

Harry meeting with the Susan aunt had gone very well she fully support Susan choice in friend. She also told Harry about the strange killing of dark wizards she don't know who is killing them but she would give them a medal for making her work much more easy. Sure the other dark family may scream and complain at her to do something about the killing but in her mind the more dark wizard that are kill. So she makes an investigation team that consists of the most incompetence of her department. With the incompetence gone she replace them with people she knew would do their job better than their predecessor.

Harry have tell each of his friend that he will help their shopping in Diagon alley on an agree date

**Time: One week before Hogwarts semester. Location: Diagon alley**

Harry step through the portal appearing in-front of the Diagon alley entrance. He hand raise to open the alley entrance. The entrance open showing him the many students and parent trying to buy their supply at the last week of summer.

He then sees Hannah, Susan and Daphne and their family walk out from the floo entrances. They move to greet each other then go on to helping each other buying their supply. When the times come to the bookstore entrance they see a picture of Gilderoy Lockhart making a pose at the door. The words on the picture said that Lockhart will be at the store for the sighing of his book.

Harry seeing the amount of people waiting in the shop said. "Maybe we should go get ice cream while we wait for the shop to clear out". The other now look at the shop seeing it had been packed full of peoples. They quickly see that they should wait it not like the shop will run out of Hogwarts book.

As they enjoy the delicious ice cream in a hot summer day, Harry tell them about what he learn in France telling them that Lockhart was consider a joke around the world only England wizard still believe the man did those thing he write in his books. The adult after hearing Harry explains the inconsistency in Lockhart begin to wonder why the hell Dumbledore decide to let suck a man teach their children's. When the parent are alone while the children order another of their ice cream, they agree that they should do some in depth research about this Lockhart fellow also telling their children's to sent them letter for anything strange happing in the school.

When they return to the book store it seems that the flock of customer has finished their shopping. When buying their book the parents was very approve at the choice of books that Harry recommend to his friends.

The rest of the day has all of them talking about their summer. When it was Harry turn he move his head to the side his check begin to glow red from the summer memory. The girls become very intrigue at that.

**Time: September 1. Location: King Cross station, mundane side**

Harry is now walking to the 10 ½ platform with Hermione parents. Just like what he did last year he opens the entrance for Hermione parents. He leaves them to say their goodbye. As Harry was walking to the platform restroom to relive himself he was force drag into the woman toilet stall. The woman that had force him into the stall is to his shock is Narcissa Malfoy. The woman in Harry opinion is a super hot milf.

**Time: 10 minute earlier. Location: King Cross station, Magical side**

Harry and Sarah walkup to the train not before Narcissa give him a kiss on the cheek making his cheek ting with a little red. When he found a compartment with Sarah in it he get in and cast two warp spell one an attraction spell to make his friend to able to find the compartment. Another is a distraction making a selected few to be unable to see the compartment. He doesn't like to meet Draco this soon in the year.

Draco would continue his endless search for Harry on train until the train reached Hogwarts station.

**Time: 2 minute later. Location: on the Hogwarts train**

The girls quickly found where Harry compartment because of his spell. The girls when entered quickly cast spell that will barge those on their unwanted list.

Harry showed the four other girls his new familiar the white bunny. They immediacy squeal at the bunny adorableness, quickly go into a frenzy to hugs curdles and squeeze the life out of the bunny. As they talk the door of their compartment opened a little. From the gap a pale blond hair girl look through the door holding a pet size Swarmlord pressing him against her still not develop breasts.

The blond is wearing Hogwarts uniform but not house animal making her a first year. What come out from her mouth make Harry raise his eyes brow. "Hello, my name is Luna Lovegood are you the owner of this Devour of world, I see him walking down the train corridor". They look at Luna as she uses her hand to pet Swarmlord. Harry stands up to greet her in. Luna takes her sit between Susan and Hannah. She looks down at the Swarmlord on her lap. "You know he almost look like the Crumble horn Snotknack. They are said to have the ability to make people to forgot their existence that why no one ever know they exited". Hermione than speak up to the girls.

"There no such thing as a Crumble horn Snotknack or if it they were real how could you know they existence but no one else". Seeing that Hermione is trying to dismiss the girl stamen Harry think it time to intervene.

"Yes, I'm his owner of the Devour of worlds his name is Swarmlord. Hermione I make a portal that call Swarmlord to me who to said that the Crumble horn Snotknack is not something that was summon long ago by someone and they begin to live here from then on". Hermione eyes gain a thoughtful light in them.

Susan and Hannah introduce the girl to themselves and their friend. After some time the group talks with Luna about her life and find that she very intelligent, she seems to be missing a few bolts but all in all she will make a perfect RavenClaw. Their trip continues with Harry adding another female friend to his friend list.

When the train arrives at Hogwarts station the older students begin moving to the carriage that will take them to Hogwarts. All of them look at the usual horseless carriage now have some demon like horse pulling it. Luna tell them the horse is Thestrals a magi9cal horse only see by those that have saw death. They think back the almost student body have point their want at the 'demonic soul' last year and kill it host. The all of the student hear this make them recall the event. But instead of think they had kill a teacher they think back the wonderful feeling they receive when the abomination was destroy under their barrage of spell, pleasing the great entity that was there watching them destroy the abomination. They all see no grief from killing something that have anger the entity if ask to do so against all of them will do it a thousand time more if it mean to be in the present of the entity. The student gets on the carriage riding to Hogwarts.

**Time: The Sorting Feast. Location: Hogwarts, Great Hall**

When the hat was place on Luna head it began to make act strange. "That explain so much and also horrifying . . . all of our existence of what we call fate and luck are nothing more than the will and whim of greater being. Well nothing we can do that your house will be . . . RAVENCLAW!" Luna walks down to her house table.

"What was the hat talking about Luna?" Harry asked the blond girl while making a sandwich of bacon and chicken meat.

Luna sit down opposite of Harry. "Nothing much just that the hat must had read my thought on fate and luck. How they are really the will and whim of higher being that control our life to fit their plan on grand universal scale clockwork. Where each life's is cogs working in the grand machine always in order mash to make all of it look like disorder to make the cogs think they are the master of their fate but actually not. But carefully plans within plans always in motion and then we have these being ultimate goal".

The other sitting nearby hearing what she is saying now stops their eating to listen more closely. "Balance, their ultimate goal is to preserve the universal balance for without balance there will only be death not chaos. Chaos is but a mere pawn of death. But death knew that when every life in the universe died the great cycle of death and rebirth will begin. Each cycle the balance learned from it mistakes and try to prevent the causes that end the previous cycles. Thus making each cycle longer until the next time the balance fall making the cycle began anew. Think Balance the union between life and death. Like all parents they will protect their child. Because of that those that dare to break balance will feel the combine rage of the universe embodiment of destruction and creation. Just think the power of destruction and creation working together hunting down the offender".

As Luna explains her thought Seravas began to have a nervous breakdown. The girl have just now explain a theory that make the power of chaos had worship almost all his life is actually a cogs in a universe size machine of lesser order. He wraps his arm around his leg sucking his armor finger making whimpering noise.

Harry look over to Luna his eyes look at the girl with amusement. Luna turns her head to look into Harry green emerald eye. She sees he is amuses with her, his smile make her cheek a little red and her heart beat fasten. Luna thinks she may have a crush on him. Her cheek blush very red when she looks back to Harry.

Sarah and Hermione smile when they see the smaller girl reaction to Harry. 'another one?' Sarah sent her thought to Hermione.

'Another one. Do you think he would be tired out with us using him all the?'

'With his stamina after we have our ways with him. No I don't think so'. Sarah sent back her mental tone a bit of sultry in it.

'So do you know any good place for Harry to satisfy our need?' Hermione is getting restless it had been a few months since Harry satisfy her. Sarah smile back her eyes almost seem to glow purple. Licking her lips sensual eating a fruit. She do this entice Hermione and those around her. Because of Sarah Zerg DNA she grew very fast for someone her ages. It made her body begin show curve in all the right places. Even with the school robe could not hide her assets.

After the feast they walk back to RavenClaw dorm. When they were in the common room Harry wraps his arm around shoulder Luna making the girl give a small squeaks. His hand give a light squeeze on her shoulder making Luna shudder at his touch. When she looks to Harry his she was quickly lost in his eyes, feeling her cheek redden at his light squeeze. When he pull away she look almost lost without his touch. Luna not wishing Harry touch to leave her shot her hand out around him into a tight embrace. Luna felt Harry return her embrace moment later. His arm wraps around the smaller blond as she taking in his smell, feeling his hot breath brushed against her ear lope making the small girl shudder. She wants to be with him like this forever and ever. Even if it mean she have to kidnap him locking him in her basement and do many naughty things to him. Luna ended the embrace stepping from Harry. She shakes her head a little. As appealing as those thoughts maybe she wouldn't do anything like that to Harry. Luna didn't know where she got these ideal from. Maybe it had something to do with small strange black book she found in her school supply

The squeeze on Luna shoulder was Harry way of thanking her for unknowingly made a chaos worshiper weep like a little girl. When the smaller girl with strength belittle her size dragged him into a tight hug, Harry think that Luna wanted a hug for comport so he hug back in return not knowing what the blond girl is currently on her mind. The Sarah and Hermione look quite jealous at the show of affection they make Harry hugs them. This made the two girls desire to do things with him more powerful. With some reluctance they said good night and go to sleep.

The school term went without much trouble for a few months much to Harry delight. Classes made no problem for Harry and the girls. Snape had a few 'accident' one of them is that he had a potion accident that made him have an urges to sexually harass McGonagall and complement her in perverted ways. The resulting had a very angry and embarrassed Gryffindor head of house a deathly combination for Snape. The resulting spell that McGonagall send at Snape was painful humiliating and most of all funny for the student mostly. That was one of many other act of vengeance that Harry made to Snape.

Sarah and Hermione after a long time of being interrogated by the remaining three girls was force to say what they were doing with Harry in the free periods. Long question short Harry was later found himself pleasing his remaining female friends.

Among the franking, schooling and pleasing his female friends Harry sometime notice Luna acting strange more than usually. He usually saw her writing in to a black book when she began acting weirdly. Some time Harry could see Luna change her way of walking from female to male. He knows a possession when he sees one. Whatever that is posting Luna will feel his displeasure when he get his hands on it he may as well let Luna have her fun with it if she choose. Also a development with the chaos sorcerer he had begun referring Luna as a prophet of truth. He thinks she brings with her the Knowles that will convert the chaos worshiper to abandon their false chaos god and bow to the nearest god of order the Emperor of Mankind. Harry and the other indulge the sorcerer letting him. Then Draco happens.

Harry is walking down the one the Hogwarts many, many hallway with the girls. They then hear Draco voice down one the corridor. "Listen up Lovegood gives me the diary. I know you have it on your hand it over willingly or I will force you give me". Draco take out his wand aim it at Luna.

Seeing that a potential harem captivate is being put in harm way make Astvel order Harry to make the boy feel the pain of the year on them. Harry quickly raise his hand at Draco summon a war p lightning making the Draco and his goon scream as their body electrocuted and many other unsavory effects the war p feel to create at the time. The boys scream were quickly put out by Harry making a silent and notice me not on the entire corridor. The girls disregard Draco and his goon stepping over their moaning body to help Luna to her feet.

"Luna are you okay, did they do anything to you to you before I get here". Harry asks his voice concern for the girl.

"I'm okay Harry, thank for the rescues. " Luna leans in to give Harry a hug much to his delight. "I thought they were going to force themselves on me". At that Harry fire another war p lightning at the 3 Slytherin renewing their scream... Luna shiver and moan a little at their scream her cheek redden a little making Harry and the girls raise their eye brow.

Harry look at the other girls 1 thought in their mind 'who knew that Luna get off on the pain of her tormentor. But the sound she making is so cute and hot!'

After that they move together for breakfast in the Great Hall. As they walk Harry have to support Luna for her orgasm was so intense she can't move with assistance. "So Luna what this I hear about a diary that grant you power". He asks.

Luna reach into her school robe to take out a black note book which seem belong to a Tom Riddle. "I not dump Harry I know when something try to posses me. Good thing I have all of you as friend for the diary seemed to be made with someone who have a very short list of friend in mind only. Fromm what I learn writing into it activate a confusion charm that will make you try to write anything into it. Using some spell special only to my family I have identified the charm and rune use on it. The diary true goal was to suck out my magic and life force to make the something I just don't know what". She hands over the diary to Harry." I don't think that Hogwarts wards will let something this dangerous through it gate without alerting the headmaster. He must have let it through for a reasoned".

"Well, let thing of it this way Dumbledore is a manipulator. He would want everything to go his way. If he already knew what the diary could do. He will arrange event for me to be in the vicinity of whatever the diary was suppose to do. That will make me the central attention for the school to blame it on. He thinks that it will slowly break my resolve he will go in at the right moment to make me feel indebt to him. To him the plan is ingenuous. But a master manipulator like me it is flaw in so many way, it is easy to figure and equally easy to counter it. If it was made by an Eldar I would have been force to kill him or her merely base on principle". Astvel face clearly was distaste at Dumbledore poor made plan. It depended too much on luck in her opinion.

Harry begins to scan the diary with his Eldar skill and found something that very much brightens his mood. Hermione seeing Harry face lit up into grin. "Harry why are you smiling like that" Hermione ask. Harry continue to scan the diary the smile on his face increase it intensity. Inside Harry mind he gives the 40K his finding on the diary. What he found make them make them very interested.

"This abomination must be destroy such thing is an offence to you my lord! Sorcerer I demanded you to use you skill of soul torture on the abomination". Avasta anger was justified after all a part of his Spyker soul was bonded to the Emperor for his protection against the chaos gods. So by that logic it makes him bonded to Harry. Unlike the way the Imperium Spyker cut out a part of their soul by letting the Emperor to do it for them then bonded them with him. That is an act of pledging eternal loyalty to the Emperor services. Voldermort cut out his soul by murdering an innocent as a ritual act for it creation. The list of innocent that Avasta knew of only have infant on it and it sicken him. Also to split a soul and not bonded it with Harry is like Voldermort had just spit in Avasta face and every Spyker that had bonded to the Emperor.

"You need not to ask I would have done it anyway". Seravas show great disgust for what he considers a mockery of trying to reaching immortality. But his voice remains calm. "But I think there is a much better way to use this to our advantage. In my research I had come across particular rituals that could make you my lord and the Farseer very happy". Harry look over to Astvel then to the Seravas motion him to continue." The rituals describe that it will allow a group to rip the magic and knowledge off a soul container. The ritual possessed no harm full after effect I assure you my lord. It also said the ritual will make the soul in the container feel the pain of it magic and knowledge being slowly rip from it slowly driving it insane while the receiver feel only bliss. The abomination needs to be paid for it disrespect to the prophet of truth". Now his voice changes to that of a zealous.

"Well girls it looks like old Lucius had just given us something very useful. Knowledge, inside this diary holds the soul and memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle or as he like to be know as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name and You-Know-Who". The girls grasp at that.

"But if what you said is right then that diary is a soul container that one of the wizard world darkest magic's". Susan said."My family has many ancient tomes about it also warnings should one crazy or dumb enough to try using it. My aunt also had drill into my head to call her if I ever come into one anything that share the properties of soul container".

"Well not to worry about it. What I saying is that there a way to merge the diary knowledge and magic to with Harry increase his power". They look stunt at Harry suggestion." Think about it we gain the magical power of the diary when he was alive and the knowledge till that point". Harry to drive home his deal to them added. "Also the process will subject the soul to drown in pain and agony on so many levels. His scream of agony will be the background music for the ritual". That drives home his point as Voldermort had kill so many of the 4 magical born family and friend. They now they have something that will send his soul to be torture eternally while making them stronger without any side effect.

Seravas lean close to the Farseer. "Did I mention that the ritual will make the participants to be bonded to him. Letting caster be able to share power and knowledge ensuring those that bonded to him. The ritual was made by a Slaanesh cult to increase their power and knowledge. It worked very well for them. In fact they become the strongest group in Slaanesh sect".

That it seem was all the motivation the Farseer need as she order Harry to go through with the ritual. Her glowing eyes and voice fill with warp power had nothing to do with him agree very quickly. It what Harry keeps on telling himself.

Back in the real world Harry tell the girls that he could make them more powerful while making the piece of soul of their most hated enemy scream in agony. The magical born agreed immediacy excerpt Hermione. She resisted a little but after a little persuasion from the other girls her resolve fall quickly.

The group is now in one of Hogwarts many empties class room heavy layer dust and spider web covered the room. Harry began drawing up the ritual circle with the girls help. The young wizard then begin clearing the room back ground magic, making the room become a magic clear zone, ritual in know to always react badly with wrong written runes or the background magic interfering with the ritual magic.

When very thing was check and recheck four more times, you can never be too careful Harry put the diary in the middle of the circle.

He turn to the girls his eyes now replace with green flame. "Do you wish to continue there is still time to back out of this?" The girls all shake their head determination on their faces.

Daphne spoke first. "Harry we had been your friends since the beginning of first year, you had help us with our school work, the trolls, and now this. You were there for us so we will be there for you".

The girls nod their head in agreement. They then full Harry into a group hugs pressing their body against Harry.

"It didn't hurt that what you about to do will make my aunt very happy at the thought of us making the 'darkest wizard' in history scream like the little bitch he is". Susan words hung there for a moment as they process the always shy Hufflepuff which now show joy in the pain immanent pain of the diary.

"You know seeing you all blood thirsty like this is kind of turning me on a little". Luna voice broke the group silent.

"Me too!" Hermione said.

"Well, without further ado let make this abomination scream in pain". Harry hands now glow with purple warp energy activating the runes circle. He begins to chant a strange language.

The circle begins to glow with purple light getting brighter as time move on. When Harry finally finished his chanted the circle ripped open in the middle sharp teeth grew out from the now open warp portal. The diary hovers up to the air in the middle of the portal. Demon hands and claws shoot out from the portal begin to tear the diary pieces by pieces. Black gel like blood substance leaked down from the tear out pieces. It was then that the diary begins to scream in pain as it being ripped limps from limps or in this cases page by pages.

The scene play out in front of their eyes luckily Harry had shield the mind from the mad nature of the warp, but he didn't block out the side effect that Seravas had withhold from him. So the girls begin to feel their body getting hotter and a compulsion to force Harry down and fuck him hard. The girls mind had already attracted to Harry so they have no objection to force Harry down to fuck his brain out. The scream of Tom Riddle soul piece in the back ground only make their activity more intense.

**Time: the next day. Location: a former Hogwarts classroom.**

Harry eyes open slowly the first thing he sees Daphne and Sarah their head resting on his chest. Harry turned his head over to his right arm seeing Hermione with her arms wrap a naked Luna both using his arm as pillow. His left arm was also in the same situation as his right with Susan and Hannah. The girls wake up later using their current position for a morning cuddle with each other.

The group's later found that they could communicate with each other through their mind. Knowing information some of them didn't even read about. When they talk about this it is easy to figure out that the ritual had bonded them to Harry making them effectively married to him. The girls didn't find anything wrong with that arrangement.

Few day of resting of resting their mind later, they begin reviewing of the abomination memory, Harry insisted on using the word for Voldermort. The man choice of spiting his soul made him less than human in the eyes of the Council.

In the summer before Hogwarts a Council rule book was brought to Harry, the book is to the point edition. In the book contain all of the main rules. If anyone try or break one of those rules the council would always response with excessive force. Like sending in the four horseman of Apocalypse if concrete evident are presented anyone break one of those rules. One of those rules is that you don't spit the soul of yourself or anyone else intentionally. The embodiment of Death is a very forgiving entity she must be for Death welcome all into her eternal embrace. But when they decided they want to live forever to go against the law of life and death. Her treaty with the Council is they hunt down the fool that want to escape her embrace. If these fool want to live forever than they can live forever in the prison made exclusively for them. Both Heaven and Hell agree to exterminate any soul container they come across. Not much of a stretch to said that both Heaven and Hell are out for Voldermort Horcrux. It had nothing to do with his name mean 'flight from death'. Naming yourself faster than the death is like saying 'come one come all I'm a immortol take my soul and lock it in a hell prison lantern'. Also with the abomination attack on the Enforcer chosen by the Council, that would be another reason for them to be out for old Voldie blood. Both Heaven and Hell armies always put out a part of their armies for whenever the enforcer calls they would be ready to fight.

_**(AN: I think you may now notice that I some time deviated from the main point so sorry for that. The way I write may look kind of erratic but I assure you it will tie up with the story down the line, I think . . . may be).**_

Harry and the girls begin to discuss the memories in parts. It takes an over an entire month for them to take in all of the information.

They now possess all of Voldermort magical knowledge. It turn out the diary was made one day before the Halloween of 1980. So they now know all of Voldermort life till that point.

Harry had made sure to erase all the atrocity Voldermort did in his life to spare the girls of the horror. All of Voldermort secret like hi plans and backup plans, black mail material, follower names and faces and the true name of the Potter betrayer.

The first thing they focus on was the one that had betrayal of Harry family. Peter Pettigrew a rat animagus. They agree that Susan should report what they learn to her aunt, thank to the Abomination knowledge they know of how to transfer your memory into a bottle. Hedwig after a bit of coating with large amount of bacon would make a trip to Amelia office in the ministry.

Few days after Hedwig were sent to the DMLE with the memory bottle and a note from Susan. The girls had made a point in telling Harry they want to see the Chamber of Secret. That is the reason why Harry now in the girl bathroom ready to go down the Chamber of Secret.

Harry is now standing in front of the chamber entrance. He muse the reason why Slytherin build it in the chamber in the girl bathroom.

Harry lean his face to the sink that have a snake on it and said "_open_" in parseltong. It turned out he now possess the parseltong trail which was ripped from the Abomination magic and memories. The entrance began to open with the sound of grinding gears. The entrance is a dark tunnel with what seem like slime on the surface. "Ok, I'm not jumping down there, but maybe 'stair'". One of the bathroom stall sink down to reveal the stair going down. "And to think the abomination actually jumps into the dark and ominous holes. I don't know if the wizard world police forces back then were incompetent or just plain stupid".

Down the stair he walked, the stair keep on going down for a very long time. When he finally got down to the final step he see chamber door. Opened he walks in to the chamber.

Harry pause for a moment looking around the legendary Slytherin secret me time room. it have your typical dark chamber with it light showing a lot of shadow, ominous environment giant snake heads on either side of the wall as decorator. But the statue of Slytherin at the end of the chamber makes him stare at it for awhile. It even uglier than he could have imagined. "Slytherin must have either killed the artist that made the statue or he really is this ugly. If what I about to say not make him the most egotistical wizard that ever live I don't know what will '_open in the name of Slytherin the greatest of Hogwarts four!_'". The statue slowly open it mouth. The basilisk slowly slithers out from the statue mouth. When it lock eyes with Harry, thank to the innate magic resist of parseltong against magical snake make Harry was immune to the Basilisk stare of death as the snake come out from the statue mouth.

Basilisk snake a creature that born from the egg of a chicken and hatch by a frog a bit birth is a contradiction to the rules of nature. It posses eyes that can kill those that look in to it eyes by turning them into stone statue. With scale that resist to all but the most powerful of spell. The Basilisk grows bigger the longer it live, but since Basilisk is virtually immortal they can grown infinitely.

This is what Harry found as the snake that comes off from the statue mouth. In about 100 – 110 foots. The snake towered over Harry. With scale of dark emerald green, eyes of bright yellow the Basilisk made a truly fearsome sight. It lean it head closer to him.

"_Hello young one, my name is Laminas I'm the school guardian since the time of my master Salazar Slytherin. Also to be clear I may be a Basilisk kings of snake I actually a female_". The shock on Harry face musty has been very obvious. Her voice had a strange melody to it. There a moment where she begin to snip at him. _It seems that my former master had somehow been defeated by you_". Harry expect the snake lash out at it master killer. "_Well good ridden to bad trash, I had never liked him from the beginning always making he look smart. But in all the time since his discovery of the chamber he never once asked me why Slytherin build this chamber. Do you know Slytherin build this chamber_".

"_It is said that the founder each made one Chamber of Secret for their personal use only_".

"_That mostly true_". Amusement could be here in her tone. "_Slytherin build this chamber for a safe place to preserve all of the tomes of magic he gathered. You see Slytherin prided himself a seeker and preserver of know aged. For that reason inside this chamber hold many tomes of magic that is one of the kinds some even date back even before the creation of Camelot_".

"_So you're saying that this chamber was made to hold all magic tombs that Slytherin had collected all his life. So um where is it?_"

Instead of answer Laminus move her tail to take hold of something inside the statue mouth. The 2 side wall of the chamber begins to move upward. On the other side was rows and rows of books, each rows seem to be stretch out several miles.

"_Maybe I should have mentioned that Slytherin was also a very active collector. The tombs were usually acquired by him killing other families and taking their family magic. This is a place hold the most extensive library of mystical knowledge in the world. Slytherin in his maybe almost fanatical quest of knowledge made an enchantment to the school ward heart to put small magical runes on the student. The process will took about 7 year to complete. The runes will make any book the former student had read into copy of the book then store it in the archive making the library self updating_".

Harry nodded his head at what Laminas just said.

Inside his head Avasta eyes make a single tear on his face. "It is beautiful; the Blood Raven had always the seeker of knowledge and secret. This place would have been made into a fortress monastery if it was anywhere else in the galaxy". He said this while wiping the tear away.

Astvel still stare in awe of the sight before Harry eyes. "To think human could make something that even the Eldar couldn't think of making, so much to learn so much to understand". A graceful smile began to form on her lips.

Seravas begin to giggle as he eyes the library. " This is place is awesome. I think I almost had a heart attack from the sight".

Laminas move her body to a large stone that rise from in the middle of the chamber. "_Slytherin made this to easy book searching_". She then touch the stone with her tail end, a flash of bright light making Harry to look away. When he open his eyes in front of him is a book with the title ' Salazar Slytherin guild on how to use the Archive Heart to find the book you want'. "_If you need anything I will be over there reading something_". Harry raises an eyebrow. "What_? I an immortal being that is stuck down here for over a thousand year, sure I go to sleep for a few centuries but some time you need something to do or you go crazy. I only wish if there is some way for me to be able to go outside_".

Harry could almost see the face that Astvel is currently making in his head. "_What if I tell you I know a way for you to able go outside_"?

"I_ would say_ '_I would do anything to get out of here_'".

Harry raise his hand his and flick. Flash of purple light surround Laminas entire body. When the light faded he could hear her talk not with snake hissing but with English. He could see that she is now obviously less massive. Her form take on a human female haft snake, she now stands about 7 foot height not counting the snake part.

"This feels quite strange". Harry walks toward her wave his hand to make body size mirror. Laminas look at her in the mirror. She have a heart shape face, bright emerald eyes almost as bright as Harry, a button nose draw attention to her almost pouty lips. Dark green long silky shoulder hair adorns her head. It seem the size of her snake form have an effect on her haft human form as her breasts seem to be 2 time larger than her head. Her breasts seem to give gravity the finger as they don't even show sigh of sag on them, with her wide hip plus her hour glass frame making them more prominent. Her snake part is from the waist down making look quite similar to the legend of Medusa only without the snake hair. After looking at herself for some time she turns her face to Harry. "It seems to me that you are please with this form". She began moving her body slowly coiling her tail around Harry." But I do not see a reason for me to take this form".

"Well beside the benefit reducing your size for a something 80 foot Basilisk is so common". Her face made a blush of not thinking about that. "And also because you can become invisible to all form of detection. All you have to do is concentrate and think no one can see you". Laminas shut her eyes and think hard about no one can see her. When she opens her eyes she could see that she had become somewhat translucent. "Very good, to you and me it seem like you seem semi invisible but to other you can't be detected even if you stand in front of them".

Laminas continue looking at semi translucent state with wonder. Her eyes then look to Harry and gained and glean of lush to it looking at Harry body like a piece of meat. "If what you just said is true then I must give you a bonus for my new found freedom beside my eternal service". She quickly wrap around Harry body with her tail tying his hands and legs. "I had been in here a very long time you see, like human we Basilisk need to mate from time to time but unlike them we can't relive ourselves. Our drive to mate would go into a state of slumber until a suitable mate come". Her face now extremely close to Harry their lips mere inches from each other. "By making me into haft human and haft Basilisk your had made yourself into a prime mating partner. Now stay still I have about a thousand year of need to release". Harry eyes widen at her stamen.

Inside Harry head he is currently screaming at the Farseer to release his ability from the sound of Laminas she intend to fuck him to death.

"Don't worry Harry you will do fine. I had reinforced your body endurance and your mind fortress so you shouldn't worry about being fuck to death. Now go back and enjoy!"

Harry face contorts into horror as his mind avatar is flung back to the real world while screaming. "Astvel!"

The sound of moan, flapping of bodies, and scream of ecstasy could be heard throughout the chamber. Harry was missing for 10 days. During all those day he praise and curse the Tyranid insane regeneration speed. For it keep him alive and awake during the whole fucking session. He didn't mind the fucking mind you but he wish not being fuck to death. Harry now learns that he doesn't need to eat or drink any more but he decided he would still like to taste food in his mouth, and those Laminas are screamer in the bedroom. Harry disappearance didn't make the school become a mad house because Astvel had make the entire chamber time go faster than outside using power from Harry magic core. Because of the long fucking session had muddle Harry memories of the few hour leading to the fuck marathon. That the only reason why Harry didn't punish Astvel for her almost kill him with sex.

Sometime later Harry return to the surface to find that he only gone for about 10 hour. He lead the girls down to the chamber introduce them to Laminas and explain her situation. The girls were very understanding but the evil eyes they send at her breasts were never mention. The girl's attitude makes a 180 when Laminas show them the archive. Hermione actually force her lips on Laminas. The snake girl gladly returned the kiss. When ask about why the chamber smell of sex with Laminas lack of subtlety tells the girls why it had that smell. That led to Harry force into having an orgy by the girls not wanting to be out done by Laminas who also take part in the orgy. Harry later was very sore but find no complain in the orgy.

The year continued without much after that, some incident with Ron trying to be friend Harry and separate him with the girls. When he tells them what he thinks Ron trying to do the girls was very not happy. He didn't know what they did but the Ron bad luck seems to happen after he told the girls.

Harry continue to question if Draco was even born with a survival instinct as Draco continue to harass Harry almost every week each time he was send to the hospital wing with multiple spell damage on his body.

Madam Poppy didn't even bat an eye lash at Draco injuries. She didn't even write a report on it for the older Malfoy on the broad of governor didn't want his son to show weakness, so the man had begin bribing Poppy for each time Draco was send to the hospital wing. Poppy know who inflict those injuries on the Malfoy boy but she didn't mind seeing the brat getting his ass handed to him, with how many other students was send to her wing by the boy she was glad Harry teaching the boy a lesion even if the brat still didn't get it.

Dumbledore still try and fail to manipulate Harry. Snape continue to try and fail to antagonize Harry. All in all a Harry is almost normal year.

**Time. Location: Metropolis.**

The city is currently under heavy attack by Darkseid Parademons army. This is also true for every large city across the world.

Darkseid is currently fighting Superman in an intense fight for the planet survival. Superman is losing slowly. Around him superheroes and super villains fight against the Parademons while rescuing and removing the civilian from dangers.

"Give up Superman, you cannot hope to win against me. I'm a god!" Darkseid throw a well time punch to Superman tummy forcing the air out of his lungs also making him fly through several building.

A few moment later Superman go hypersonic and land a punch to Darkseid face staggering him. "I would never give up!" Superman begins punching Darkseid with super speed. Hundred of punches all hit directly on Darkseid face making the ground around them crack and sink down from Superman force. "I will fight until the last breath leave me!" At that his incoming fist stops by Darkseid hand.

"Then I will have to kill you then". Darkseid say his eyes fire the Torture matrix. It was so sudden that Superman takes the beam head on, his world explosive in pain. The self proclaim dark god pick Superman up. "You heart and head will be on mount on my throne!" The killing blow was stop as something crash down separating Superman from Darkseid grip. The crash made a huge shockwave knocking everything and everyone off their feet.

The other fighter turns to look at what cause the shockwave. The smoke fades revealing a human female figure 2 times taller than Darkseid. Once the smoke was clear they could make that the female wear body armor, a lot of body armor.

The female face was covered by a rag red hood with gold trim. A big gold button that have a resemblance of 3 claw mark and 3 in roman hold the hood in place. Her face haft covered by the hood shadow only showing her white eyes with blue glow to them. Her white hair comes out from her hood on 2 side of her face. The lower part not covered by shadow show she had a feminine jaw line with red lips. The heavy armor didn't seem to hide her great assets they seem to make those more prominent. The most eyes catching are her giant body length sword that seems to be made with a horror theme.

The voice of Darkseid broke the silent. "Who dare to interrupt Darkseid from his prize?"

The unknown female look at him her eyes narrow. "My name is many but most call me War. The third horseman of revelation. I'm the chosen protector of the Enforcer of Balance. What kind of beast are you?" The earthling when they hear this make their eyes when wide for all of them know the horsemen from the Bible.

Darkseid being arrogant as he is answer, not seeing danger when it stare him right in his face. "I'm Darkseid god of Apokolips. Killer of millions, destroyer of worlds. Bowed to me as your master and I may let you live". The horseman didn't even bat eyes at that.

"I had see god before and you are nothing but a fool with delusion of grandeur". Darkseid roar in rage as his charge War.

"I will make you pay for your insolent. You will make an excellent slave".

He throws his fist at speed that would have hurt someone like Superman. But to War who had spend an eternity of bloody combat and battle foes that could rend and tear reality. Darkseid is but an ant going against a war tank.

She rises up her right hand and goes into a guard stand. Darkseid and the other notice that her right hand is gauntlet that looked to be twice the size of a human torso. When Darkseid punch was about to land on War he instead hit the middle of her armor arm. War begin her counter as her gauntlet block and throw back her attacker making him lost his balance, she swing her sword the Chaos Eater in an arc severing Darkseid out stench hand at the shoulder and two of his legs at the nee.

She moved so fast it was like she using super speed, Darkseid scream at cut arm and legs. Her sword drip in black bloody substance showing who had just mutilated the self proclaim god.

"I bowed to none but the Enforcer and the Council. You are nothing to me but an insect under who think it can take on a giant". Her sword tip now aims at Darkseid who now use his hand to support himself.

His face twisted in anger he let out an angry cry." you will die for this!" Darkseid eyes glow bright red than shoot the Omega beam straight at War. Flash of red light blind everyone make them all turn away.

When they look back they see that War didn't even have a scratch on her armor. "What was that I could feel a slitter my sister power in it? But it was so small I almost miss it. I know not how you come across such power and I do not care how you obtain it for your death come this day". She raises her massive sword on top of her head channeling her power making the blade many eyes bleed red liquid and glow with a red aura." Know that I hold you no ill will. But your power is too dangerous to be left in hand of mortal".

"But I'm mortal I had gain immortal life long ago". Darkseid said his voice panic at the sight of his executioner.

"The immortality that you gain but not born with only make your death more valid. For gaining immortality you cheat Death". Her voice now fill with power every word spoken vibrate the very bone of all those present, her eyes now glow bright blue with power. "For cheating Death make yourself her enemy". At that the sound of falling meteor breaking the sound barrier draw the observers to look up at the sight of golden figures with wings rain down from the sky in the millions. "For making yourself her enemy you also make enemy of both the High city of Heaven and the Deep Pit of Hell". The sounds of breaking earth make them look down the road to see claw hands broke out from the earth. "For the crime of gaining immortality and the other thousands of atrocity you had made". At that a female angel wearing a very complex armor land down and take hold of Darkseid right shoulder. An equally armor female demon take hold of Darkseid left shoulder. Both as one hold Darkseid down face first into the earth. "Your time had come!" Her sword went down on Darkseid neck separating his head from his torso.

After moment everyone could see a bright red almost translucent figure raised up from Darkseid corpse. The figure had a very big likeness to Darkseid. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the red figure is. Darkseid foul and corrupted soul began to scream as his soul was being absorbed in to the blade that killed him. The blade face begin to change a new face form add to the many faces already on it. The new face is the face of the now eternally tormented Darkseid. His soul forever doom to be use to strengthen the sword that kill him.

War then turn to the assemble angels and demons. "Spread the word hunt down this 'Parademons' let none live".

Both angels and demons begin to move. On the sky angels engages Darkseid force equally on the ground demons charges. it was a massacre for the Parademons. Darkseid forces may have been the strongest in this universe but against the might of Heaven and Hell both had been at war for eons. The wars had made them both very proficient at it. Across the world this scenes was repeated humanity now witness the combat prowess of Heaven and Hell against one enemy.

War look down to Superman who is still in the pain of the Torture matrix she signal an angel healer to him. After a few moments Superman was up on his feet. He then sees Batman walking toward him. Batman place a finger on his com then look back to Superman to give him the new.

"The new comer work fast Parademons number had drop down to 30% across the world. The angels focus more on rescuing and healing the civilian, while demons focus on hunting down any Parademons they came across. They just save the Earth. But I wonder why they are here".

"You could ask them now". Superman pointed at War who is walking toward them. The sound of her boots impact on concrete makes her a very hard one to miss.

War with her supernatural hearing had heard Superman question. "I come to protect Earth as the treaties between Earth and the council".

Batman look skeptical ask her. "Then why did you didn't come to help at the last alien invasion?"

"The ways to Earth was forgotten and locked long ago when the Council decided Earth didn't need the influent of other faction. By an event that happen some years ago the path to Earth was reopen".

The assemble heroes was shock to learn that there was something like that they also interest in was sort of event that could make both angels and demons work together.

"Now I must ask of you". War voice now grew serious making Superman and Batman stood straiten to hear what she want."Where is this Terran Corp located"?

**AN: Need ideals :D. Please RnR.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **

**Disclaimer: I'm don't own Harry Potter or Warhammer or any you may or may not recognize.**

**I'm still trying to fix my bad grammar. The war continue with both side stuck in a death lock.**

**Shout out to all you reader put there that cringe and shakes your head when you read and found the many, many, many mistakes in my fic. So I'm dropping this fic to make a new start. This is the last chapter for this fic, I will try to fix as much errors as I can. This would end at forth year in the third tasks of the Triwizard Tournament.**

**Let's hope my next fic turn out better than this one.**

**Thank you all for reading and liking this fic.**

**CatWriter and SPECIALGUY. I'm going say this thank you for pointing out the flaws and showed me the how I should had write the fic. Really you guy or girl are one of the few that give me any advice in the review and not well, troll me. i'm not being sarcastic here.**

**So here some info that should make you understand what you are about to read.**

**Reach: From Halo Reach. If you don't know what that is, to put it simply the name of a game that have a plot like this. the main character a super soldier join a group of super solder on a planet name group. Alien forces infiltrate the planet, the super solder group is order to kill and murder their way through alien forces to get and deliver something really importance. The end game the main character is left to die on the planet when the alien shoots super heated plasma killing everything on the planet. That is what happen in the game.**

**Priscilla: Is a character From Dark Soul 1. She a haft dragon.**

* * *

**Time: Few hours after Darkseid death. Location: Metropolis.**

Many members of the Justice League is currently looking at the scene in front them.

The Terran Corp research building situated in Metropolis is a work of still being built modern art. The unfinished building made of steel and glass towered over Lex Corp HQ and the Daily Planet. The building is currently being surrounded by flying armies of angels and demons on both the ground and sky. After the two armies had decimated Darkseid invasion force. The two armies troops had quickly migrate from around the world toward Metropolis. They then begin to fortify the research building . The angel deploy their angelic war machines on the sky while the demon also deploy their war machines on the ground.

Further away from the fortifying building. Many of Metropolis major news network are currently streaming the scene to the worldwide media. The world is currently watching for what would happen next with some nervousness. War is walking toward the unfinished research center currently being built by the Terran Corp. She finally stopped in front of the building entrance and begin to wait.

Her distinctive appearance made the mortal news crews focus all of their attention on her. War ignored all of the reporters pathetic attempts in trying to worm some information out from her.

War returned her attention back to the structure in front of her. The Council had informed her where to meet the Enforcer and the condition for him to meet her. The condition is that she need to wait for him in front of this building until he appeared. War wait for the coming of the Enforcer.

Suddenly a giant figure fall out from the sky landing in front of her.

* * *

**Time: Few minute earlier. Location: Hogwarts.**

Harry is currently sitting in of the chair inside the Chamber of Secret archive reading a book. The book he currently reading is title 'How To Not Anger War The Red Horsemen Of Apocalypse' by Arnold 'Nilrem'. The more he read from it the more he thought the author is implying that one of the four horsemen gender is actually female. Harry could see the logic in it, the Bible never mention their gender in anywhere.

When a tingles coming from a part of his mind use for receiving mental messages make him turn his attention away from the book. The message was sent from Reach and with it an information pack. Harry read the message it only have one line in it. "Urgent! Watch the information pack. The mention is currently in front of the research facility". Harry quickly opened the information pack. Inside it is a video clip of Metropolis News Network.

The video start showing a news channel anchor woman. "This is Lana Sandwell reporting from Metropolis where Darkseid the leader of the alien race that had just try to invade Earth was killed. His killer a woman who claimed to be the red Horsemen of Apocalypse, War". Images and videos from many angles of a very tall and wearing heavy body armored woman with a giant sword beheading a rock monster. "To the shock of the world the woman looked to be commanding angels and demons to fight back again the alien invader. She had demand the location of the Terran Corp research facility, which the city law enforcement quickly showed her the building location. What is the woman connection to the Terran Corp? Why is angels and demon followed her every command? These are the question we at the MNN currently asking and trying to bring the answer to you viewers". Lana put a finger on the side of her head listening to something. "War is currently walking toward the research building. We the Metropolis News Network and the world wait for what will happen next". The channel changed to show War walking toward the facility.

Harry return to the real world pinching his nose. "Well, let it never be said that my life was mean to be easy or peaceful".

Suddenly three familiar voices rang out from behind him. "When you had accepted the mantle of the Enforcer you had effectively insure your life will never be peaceful". Harry turned around to look at the 3 female figures that he had burned into his mind the first time he saw them.

"How may I help you Councilors". Harry said bowing to the figures in front of him. The three females seem to be amused at him for some reason.

"Why so formal? We just want to visit our favorite Enforcer". The three said. Their facial expressions seem to be hiding something from him.

"What are you planning Councilors?" Harry narrowed his eyes a little at them. The Councilors faces begin to twitches, the twitches mostly focus on their lips. They look like trying to hold back their laugh. Harry quickly figured it out right that moment. The Council is the only force in the multi-universe that could order War to go Earth. They also the only force that could make both heaven and hell forced working together. "It is something that involved War isn't it".

To Harry horror they face form bright smiles at him. "Harry you know that by accepting the Enforcer title you gain many benefits and responsibilities". Harry nodded. He already knew about the responsibility and benefits part. The three then turn their bight smiles in to sinister one. "What you didn't know is that the mantle also make you responsible for the stress release of the four Housemen sexual energy. What it means is that you are obligated to have rough and draw out sex with them. Don't feel bad young Enforcer, they are known throughout the many realms to be the most beautiful of females".

Harry could hear Astvel gleeful squeal in his head, followed by the usual scream of pain from Swarmlord. He sighs, Harry decide to look at this objectively. After a few moments he figured it better to just follow the Council will. "May I ask why are you doing this?" If he had to follow their will, he would at least like to know the reasons for their decisions.

"It is because it would amuse us greatly with your many misadventures". Harry thought is somewhere around. 'Are they really that bored? or Are they really like to see me squirm?'. "Yes, on both count. After the last idiot die at the horsemen hand things had been very peaceful. Peace time mean that we had nothing to do. So we decided that since you the only being that worth watching why not make your life more exciting to further amuse us". With that the three fade away giggling as they disappear.

"Well, I better go meet War then. Oh, fun". Harry closed his eyes focusing on changing into his Tyranid armor form. He could feel his body changing it form. There is no pain only the feeling of growing stronger, faster and mightier.

When the process was completed, Harry opened his once eyes. His eyes once bright green eyes now replace by green burning flame. His height is now almost equal to Avasta inside his power armor 12'. Twin bones wings grew out from his shoulder blades. His entire body is protected and encase in black spiky carapace hide . All of it put together to make a fearsome sight.

Harry raised his hand opening a warp rift to the research center. Walking pass the warp rift, his first thought when he had walk through the rift was 'I'm falling?'

The rift closed. Far away, a few dimensions away the three Councilor giggles.

* * *

**Time: Few moments before Harry walkthrough the rift. Location: Metropolis.**

Two figures male and female is standing on top of a building roof overlooking the research center. They both have the large yellow S on their chest and cape.

"What's your thought in this Enforcer she talked about?" Kara Zor-el code name Supergirl asked her cousin Superman.

The League had sent all of it still active members to Metropolis watching over the proceeding after Darkseid army had been destroyed. The city is currently the biggest concentration of super heroes right this moment. All of them and the world is watching, waiting to see if the Enforcer would show him/herself.

"I don't know what to think Supergirl. But I know that if the Angels or Demons want to conquer Earth, they would have done so it already". Superman replied. Supergirl nod, return her attention to War.

Wonder woman float down to the roof the two currently standing. "Everything seems clear in the city. The angel and demon forces seem contented on fortifying the surrounding of the research center".

Batman suddenly appeared behind them. That would have scare a normal person with the suddenness of his arrival. The current group is not normal by any mean. "Also none on my end. They are not showing any signs of wanting to invade us. It more like they don't even want to be here".

Their conversation stopped when a rift of purple energy opened on the sky of the research facility. Purple lightnings and sound of thunder come out from the portal. They quickly focus their attention on the rift, to see a black giant figure with twin bone wings falling out from the rift. The figure fall was halted by his bone wing. The wings seem to emit a purple aura from them. It made the figure look very intimidating. The figure finally landed on the ground standing in front of War. The many media outlet aims their camera at the figure, showing the figure to the world.

The figure raised his head up for all to see green fire coming out from his armor eyes hole. War and the figure stand in front of each other for a moment each examining one another.

Harry is the one that make the first to move introducing himself. "I'm the Council chosen Enforcer. Greeting to you great and powerful War". Harry said. His voice came out with echoing effect to all that could hear them. His flaming eyes glow bright and dim in sync with his voice when he talked.

War look at the figure in front of her for a few moments. She then kneel down like a knight in front of a King. She took out her giant sword placing the sword tip first down to the ground. "By the order of the Council I had come to aid you in your quest to preserve the Balance. I War the Red horsemen pledge myself to your services".

A magic red circle form floating in front of the kneeling War. Then from the middle of the floating circle a red beam shot out that connect to Harry. Harry feel a connection form between War soul and his soul. Harry was too focus on the forming connection to not notice the black leech like thing that connected to his soul let out a pain scream that only it could hear.

A female angel wearing decorated armor with 12 pair of wings. The number of wings showed she is an arch angel. One of heaven divine leader landed near the two. Like a signal angels float down positioning themselves into rows standing behind the Arch angel. She kneeled down like War facing the Harry. The Enforcer turned his attention to her.

Like War the arch angel also take out her blade from it holster place it into the ground tip first. The rows of angel behind her also take out their sword or staff holding the weapons with two hands placing the weapon in front of their faces.

"I, Uriel the arch angel of Hope and my company of angels under the Council order came to also help you in your quest to protect the Balance. I and my angels pledge ourselves to your services". Uriel said her voice musical and pure rang out for all to hear. Like one the angels weapons ignite into burning holy white fire to show their devotion to the duty they are about to take.

Another magic circle is this time in gold floating in front of her. Like War a connection is made with Harry soul. The black leech like thing slowly burn away as holy angel soul merge with Harry own.

Just as she said that, a female demon walked toward Harry to kneel down before him with her blade out in front of her like the first two. This drawn a glare from both the Red horsemen and Arch Angel. The demoness only replied by smirking at them. That just made the two to intensify their glares. Like the angels before them the demon also formed into rows behind the demoness.

"I, Abaddon the Arch demoness of Lust and my company of demon under the Council order came to also help you in your quest to preserve the Balance. I and my demons pledge ourselves to your services". The demons behind Abaddon ignite the weapon with unholy black flame to show their devotion to the Harry services.

The process continue like War and Uriel, Abaddon soul was quick to connect with Harry. The black soul leech scream as it very existence burn away from Harry soul.

The black soul leech is a piece of Voldermort soul that was unknowingly made and hold on to Harry soul when the Abomination tried to kill Harry. With the burning of the soul leech it also begin the process of burning away all of the Abomination other soul pieces through the leech links. This made the next time the Abomination die it would be for good.

On the sky if one were to have good eyes sight and look at the perfect angle like Supergirl currently is, she could see Harry burning right eye is flickering quickly like his eye is twitching at the scene in front of him.

After a short period of time, in which Harry was having a mind ache. He looked at the three very powerful kneeling females in front of him. Harry raised his hand up to pinch where his nose would be in his new body.

He didn't need to consult the 40K if he should accept their pledges. He knew Astvel would make his life a living hell if he decline their pledges. Even if he somehow insane enough to decline them, Harry is sure they and their army would try to kill him. They would fail that is a fact, but the effort of defeating every one of them would be a pain. So without much to hold him back he say.

"I accept your pledges. May our enemy of the Balance tremble in fear and may we crush them with our strength –". What he about to say next was interrupted by a large sound that came out from behind him. Harry turn to look at what is happening. What he saw is the opening of the underground facility hanger door and a black skintight wearing male running out of the facility still opening facility door.

Bolter gun is the name of the weapon that Reach is currently aiming at the running man. The Bolter gun is a common Space Marine weapon of choices. Made to shoot human fist size rocket that explode inside anything that was hit by it. The weapon is the standard choices that Space Marine had used for hundred of centuries give or take. The weapon is current aiming at the running man. Reach let loose a bullet from the weapon firing chamber.

The running man didn't get very far from the facility door a loud gun shot coming from inside the facility rang out. The running man simply exploded into a mist of red, his body vaporized when the bullet hit him. Walking out from the shadow is Tech marine Reach right hand holding a still smoking bolter. The marine left hand had a different male in the same skintight suit holding him a choke hold.

Reach walk toward Harry. "My lord, Cadmus agents was sent to infiltrate the facility. They were quickly dispatch by the Zergling, but some got away. I managed to stop them from implanting explosives in key points of the facility". Reach said. Reach hold up the still being choke agent. "One of the agents somehow manages to unlock the facility door, I will find out how he did it so something like this not happen again".

Harry after hearing the three super powerful being pledging themselves to his services had made his mind decided it had enough surprise for the day. So the news of Cadmus trying to infiltrate and leaving explosives didn't even make him bat his eyes or flame brows. "Is there any else you need to tell me?" Harry said. His voice sound strain with stress from today even.

"Yes, my Lord. The facility construction would be complete in two days. The main and secondary generator was completed last week. Security system would be online in the next 12 hours". Reach replied.

Because of his luck with woman today, he decided to ask Reach a question to ease his mind a little. "Reach I must ask you a question. A question that is very importance to me right this moment. Do you understand"? Reach nodded seem to stand taller when Harry said that. "I now ask you this question Reach. Are you a female Reach?" Harry asked his flaming eyes look at the tech marine with much more intensity. The question was mean to be a joke that Harry make so that he and Reach can have a good laugh. After some time Reach lack of answer is beginning to worry Harry.

"Um, do I real~ly need to answer the question my Lord?" Reach asked back the voice coming from the helmet sound a little panic.

Harry is beginning to panic now. How the hell did he summon a female tech marine, and how the hell a female become a tech marine. The Warhammer lores stated that only male can become space marine, you need to be space marine to become tech marine. "You are female aren't you?"

Reach make a distort sigh. "Yes".

"Take off your helmet". Harry said.

The now confirm female raise her hands to take off the tech marine helmet on her head.

When her helmet was taken of Harry is able to look at her face and features. Skin white as bleach, no signs of cybernetic implant on her face. Silver white color straight hair cascade down reaching her waist, white luminescent eyes looking calmly at him showing no fear only shame. Her lips in shape that would make you want to kiss them. All of that plus her height and armor make her look like a pure maiden of war.

Harry made a face palm with his two hands and let out a sigh. After a few moments he removed his hand from his face to look straight at her in the eyes, she didn't back down from his intense gaze. "We will talk about this later. Now return to your duty tech marine Reach. And begin construction of the surface facility". Harry said.

"Yes my Lord". The female tech marine nod her head and walk away. She thought her lord would kill her for daring to disguise and using the armor and weapon he made for his many sons, but he didn't. She let out a breath she didn't she was holding. Reach quickly return to her duty of building the facility.

Harry turned his head back to the three massively powerful females behind him. "I think we should get where else to discuss things. I don't think I can take any more surprises". Harry raise one of his hand over his head, palm out stretch. Purple lightning shoot out from his hand, the lighting like hooks open out a warp rift in front of him, the rift bend space and time to open a way leading to the Fortress of Knowledge. The rift begin to grow larger, the rift growth stop when it was big enough to let the two columns of angel and demon to walk freely through it. The scenery behind the portal is beginning to become clear.

Everyone around the world with the help of Metropolis many news networks are able to see where Harry is transporting the angel and demon. Many thought this would give them a clue on where they could gain information or steal technology from heaven or hell. What they saw will make most of them think they would rather die than to go there.

The rift was opened the way leading to the Zerg wing of the Fortress. The world watched for the first time the majestic and horrible glory of the Zerg, the mighty Hive structure as it churning out Zerg creature. They look in fear at the endless sea of Zerg creature. From the ground base unit like small Zergling to the mighty Ultralisk that blanket the ground. The sky litters with air units like Overlords, Mutalisks and it many evolution braches. The Zerg unit on the ground spit up making a path through their rank. Unluckily for Harry, he opened the rift right in front of two Zerg Ultralisk hatching from it cocoon. The two massive beasts rip out their flimsy cocoon and let out a mighty roar signaling their birth. At the height at most the size of a thirty stories building, it made a very fear some sight because of it height and the four Kaizer blades. The two beasts place themselves on either side of the rift. This made a very impressive sight to behold. If they didn't run away in fear of the sight that is.

Harry made a sign, then gesture the two armies who was stunt at the sight of such creatures and buildings focus on him. He turn back walking to the rift, they get the hint quickly 'follow'.

The armies of heaven and hell move orderly as one walking to the rift. Many of the angels and demon walking toward what they believe to be a hell dimension.

* * *

**Time: A few minutes later. Location: Potter fortress, Zerg wing.**

The rift closed up after the last rows of angel and demon had pass through it.

Harry turn back to the three extremely powerful females. "Please follow me to the Fortress Hall". Harry began leading them out of the Zerg wing.

While they are walking to the fortress hall the two faction leaders and War walk on either side of him. War is the first to break the silent. "What was those creature? They are like nothing I have ever seen in my service to the Council".

"They are Zerg creature that came from outside of our dimension cluster. It is not so surprise for me that you or anyone didn't meet them until now. I would be very surprise and impress if you had fought them and live". Harry replied.

"Where are we? When I first saw these … Zerg, I thought that you are leaded us through a hell dimension. But I feel we're still on Earth different somehow". This time it is Uriel that asked.

"Yes Arch angel your sense was correct. We are still on Earth more precisely an island in the middle of the Bermuda triangle. The different you're feeling is because of the island massive wards that prevent any and all hostile attack". Harry replied.

When Harry opened the fortress hall door, the two armies look in awe at the massive size and art that was put into the hall.

When they had all entered the hall, Harry increased the volume his voice with a spell, he turned to the two armies to address them. "I will say this one. If you break anything in this fortress I would rip out your soul and torture it till you go insane. So please don't fight in the fortress". Harry reverted back to his real form.

The angel and demon look at the Enforcer change his from in to a human child. They are all not fool in thinking he is weak. No Harry still radiate power, power that could vaporize all of them if he so wished.

"I expected the demon to try questioning my authority when I show my true form". Harry said.

The demons in Abaddon army was recruited for their brain not their brawn like other demon armies. The demon King didn't want the army he sending to cause any trouble to the Enforcer. The demon army is actually for show, they may be more the enough normal human but again the Enforcer they are like an army of ant fighting again a flame thrower.

"Well, let make this quick so you could all rest. Priscilla". The Fortress spirit appeared beside him. "She would show you to your wing of the Fortress. The space of the fortress wings was charm to by very expandable so you could build anything you want there. The resources to for the building would be earned from working as security for the Terran Corp and the Fortress. I hope you all would try to rein in your desire to kill each other. I would be very sad to terminate you because you break something from a fight inside the Fortress. I hope that we all live with each other peace, but if you can't stand each other I sure could away wipe out the less valuable of the two". Harry smile at the end made them believe he could just wipe them out if they prove too much of a trouble to keep around. "War, Uriel and Abaddon please follow me while Priscilla shows your forces their wing of the Fortress".

Harry walk out of the hall tail by the three females.

He leaded them to them to one of the more comfortable living room.

He take a sit while gesture them to take one also. He enlarged a chair for War.

"Now, let us discuss things". Harry said.

What happen in that living room will never leave the lips of those who attend it. The three females were given rooms near Harry master bedroom. They seem to had an afterglow and become more energetic whenever Harry was around. Abaddon was seen by Priscilla to sneak in Uriel and War bedroom from time to time. The three extreme powerful females usually sneak into Harry bedroom whenever he returned to the fortress for some Terran Corp related work.

On other news, the angels quickly found out about the Protoss. The angelic beings had taken quite a liking to the floating crystals and golden structure, the alien structures remind them of the Golden city. It is sometime good to remind them of what there are and what they fight for.

The demon found the same to the Zerg like the angel with the Protoss. Priscilla had reported that some demon had tried to use the Zergling as war horse. Abaddon had even tried to ride an Ultralisk, she was quickly throw off it back, but she didn't seem didn't to be quitting any time soon.

* * *

**Aftermath, Injustice League.**

Lex Luthor he is a multi-billionaire, genius inventor, strange almost sexual obsession with Superman, and madder than the Joker the Mad Clown. Known super villain but was never convicted. Had go against Superman multiple of time, every time he had almost killed the man of Steel. Because of it Luthor threat level before Reach security upgrade is very dangerous, after Reach security upgrade his threat level dropped down to nuisance.

He is currently sitting with other super villains. All of them watch the recorded Metropolis News Network. The recording is currently showing what he and the entire world saw, two armies of angel and demon leaders pledging themselves to a giant armor being. The revealing of the underground facility, the gristly death of a Cadmus agent, and a show of power that made them think they would be very out class if they were to fight the Enforcer.

"Okay, now that you know about our target. How do you can any of you think of a plan for us to steal one of their techs?" Luthor said. The man is clearly mad if he thought he could steal from heaven or hell.

"Are you sure this is wise? Because of the, you know?" Deathstroke wave his hands at the screen. "It's not like I'm scare or anything I enjoy a good fight I really am, but you are talking about going against the forces of both heaven and hell here. It kind of suicidal, you know".

"What life without a little risk". Luthor replied. "The angels are the very definition that goody two shoes come from. So we just have to attack the angels exclusively, even if you get caught they wouldn't kill you. We must capture one of them to find out where their base is".

Other members didn't seem to be convinced at the man counter argument. They look back at the screen showing the creatures behind the rift. The Ultralisk roar that come out from the speaker system made all beside Luthor to shake in fear, as the roar vibrate their spines and frozen their blood.

"Are you crazy?! Did you not look at the creatures on the other side of that rift?"Killer Frost said.

"They are only big animal nothing to fear about surely you can just freeze them before they even get near you". Luthor shouted back.

Luthor sigh this is going to be very hard to convince them to attack at what he thought is just a group of superhuman with the same power. They are like the Justice League with uniform. The mad businessman licked his lips at the thought of how many techs he could get his hand on from the angel and demon.

* * *

**Aftermath. Justice League.**

The league founding members is currently having discussion in a secure room on the main Watchtower.

"I don't think they would attack us outright". Superman voiced his thought.

"The enemy never told you when they are about to going to attack". Batman replied.

"Come on, Bat they angels for Pete sake. They are the good guy, it say so in the religious book". Flash trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but you forgot about the demon. They love to fight and steal your soul with promise of power. That was also said in the religious book". Green lantern said.

"What about the lantern on the Enforcer. It look to have green flame coming out from it, did the Guardians made another experimental lantern". Hawkgirl asked the Green lantern.

"Yes, I did ask about the four faces lantern the Enforcer was wearing. The Guardian when they found out that I was asking around about it had contact me immediately. They inquired the reason for why I ask about that particular lantern. When I say that the lantern was in the hand of someone call the Enforcer. You know what they tell me. That I suggest should leave the Enforcer alone. They said there a secret covenant in the universe. You do not attack the Enforcer, if you leave him alone his doesn't go to hunt you down and torture your soul".

"What if the Enforcer tries to take over the Earth? Did they say anything about that?" Batman asked. He acts like his typical paranoid self wanting to know if there anyway to defeat the Enforcer in the event the Enforcer attack them.

"No they said he more likely to purge anyone that try to conquer the Earth, So he like us but with the backing of both heaven and hell". The lantern said.

Superman turned his head to Batman. "Did you find the connection between the Terran Corp and the Enforcer?"

Batman press a few button the table. The large screen in the room begin showing information about Terran Corp. "Terran Corp a multinational company, it was founded by Tirana Potter in the England the company history dated back to 1900s. The Corp grow by selling patterns to selected major companies like Wake Enterprise and Lex Corp. After the first few decades the Corp began going into cooperation with these companies. You can find their name if you look deep enough in everything from the common household items to space shuttle. The underground facility was registered as for security and research. Whatever they are doing down there underground it isn't anything malicious".

The meeting later ended with the League founders agreed to wait and see what the Enforcer true motive.

* * *

**Aftermath. The Whitehouse.**

The president of the USA is looking at the woman who is the head of project Cadmus.

"Ms. Waller I hope you could tell me the reason why you are here?" he asked.

"Because Mr. President I'm here to ask your permission to sanction Terran Corp with the chargers of consorting with alien. The sanction would allow Cadmus to confiscate all of the Terran Corp possessions and facilities". Waller replied.

The President finch his nose, he then look back to Waller. "And the real reason is?"

"The real reasons we believe the Corp hold many information some of them could help us in fighting back the so call Enforcer. Mr. President you could understand my desire to find the being weakness. We don't know when he would attack the USA to destroy us all or enslave us. So I ask of you to let me sanction against the Terran Corp to the Congress".

The President let out a long sigh. "Ms. Waller, even if in the unlikely event that I would in my right mind, let you sanction one USA main company that control more politician world wide than Luthor Corp could ever hope to be. You may not know this Ms. Waller but the Terran Corp controlled the entire American government and the world". Waller eyes almost bulge out from her socket. "They had been since the start of 1900s. The other world leader are just figure heads following the Corp order. They work fast and they knew how to cover their track perfectly. Waller I'm telling you this because even though you sometime a pain in my ass. You are a smart woman you know that already, but I don't want to read your name on the paper obituary section. Stop this before they decide you are expendable". He put the button to call in his assistance. "Good day Ms. Waller".

* * *

**Time: Nighttime. Location: Injustice League Headquarter.**

Poison Ivy a super villain who goal is to rescues nature from the 'Progress' of humanity. She is wearing a green bikini like dress made from plant leafs. The dress show off her cleavages arms and legs, she is currently inside her room slash green house. She is currently looking at the full moon sky. She turns her head around the green house listening to her baby talking to each other. Then she sensed something had gained entrance into her green house. The haft human plant lower her head down on the patch of grass to see a strange plant like none she had ever seen grow quickly from the ground. The plant bloom a bright purple color flower.

"Hello little one, what are you doing here?" She asked. Ivy could feel her plants begin to act strangely around the new arrival

She heard a voice that comes from the flower. "Greeting - strange - one". Ivy heard the flower rasp out. "I – come in – search for – you". It rasped out. Then tentacles shot out from the garden ground. The tentacles quickly took hold of Ivy limbs.

It happen so quickly Ivy was unable to response in time. "What are you? Why are you doing this to me? I dedicated my life to save and protect your kind from other human". She said, while trying to struggle out of the tentacles grips.

"Do not – worry, strange one – I mean - no harm. You would – be- ". Another tentacle shot out from the earth. This one looked to have a gas mask on it tail end. The gas mask tentacle force itself on to Ivy face.

She continued to struggle while thinking. 'No harm yeah right'. But her struggling began to slowly die down. After some time her struggling finally stop all together. Ivy body may have gone limp, but her mind is still fully awake.

She can feel her body being slowly lowered to the ground. The final sound she heard is.

"You will – join the – Swarm – soon. You will – be remade. You will – realize you – true potentials .You will – join the – Hive mind. All for – the Swarm – Hive mind". As she heard those final words, Ivy gave in to the embrace of darkness.

The rest of the Injustice League will not find out about the disappearance of Ivy until the next week. But by the time they realize she was missing they will be all too late, she is will be reborn into the image of the Swarm.

* * *

**Time: 1 week later. Location: Terran Facility.**

Reach is currently standing outside looking over the almost finish facility upper floor. When her machine spirit alerted her to the small seismic activity behind her, she turned to see a cocoon that made from plant vines.

The vines cocoon is rip open by long two razor sharp claws like scythe that originate from inside it. Green liquid pour out quickly from inside the cocoon. The cocoon seem to be melting away to reveal a female figure.

Reach activate the armor information link to the Terran Corp database. After a few moment letting her machine spirit do it job. A 98% hit, the female is Pamela Isley or Poison Ivy.

Reach quickly notice Ivy don't look quite like her picture in the profile. Her body was entirely covered in carapace armor, but the carapace somehow still show off her assets. Reach could never understand why some of the female in this world wear such small outfit.

Reach shock her head to look at the new Ivy more closely. Her armor diagnostic program showed her Ivy had gone through some very serious changes. The woman DNA structure was modify extensively, she recognize the non human DNA sequences. It is a sequences that the machine spirit recognized, Tyranid Prime genes.

"I come to serve the Hive mind". Ivy said. Her voice sultry, swaying her hip as she moving toward Reach.

Reach was told before hand by Harry he seem to be the only Tyranid Hive mind in this universe, so Reach was quite positive Ivy is talking about her Lord. "Follow me". She said. Her Lord would not like this and he didn't give her the talk about how she can become a tech marine. The follower of the Machine God gave out a sigh, this not her day.

When they had gone down to the underground facility Reach opened her connection to Harry. She treated the connection to her God in the most respectable of manner, she had almost squealed in joy when she felt her God connect his mind to her. 'My Lord, are you busy?'

Reach feel her Lord connect his mind to her. 'What is it Reach?'

'My Lord there is a woman her who say she come to serve the Swarm Hive mind'.

'Can you show me what she look like?'

'Yes milord'. She sent over the link Ivy appearance.

'I'll be right there in a moment Reach, thank you for informing me'. For a moment Reach almost let out a sigh thanking her Lord for forgetting about her little deception, almost. 'Oh and Reach, we will also talk about your little deception while I'm there'. The connection was quickly ended. Reach let out a whimper.

A warp rift opened in front of the two super human female. Harry walk out from the rift, he is currently wearing his Hogwarts robe.

Ivy walkup to him and kneel down before him. Reach whatever she was thinking of the time also kneel with Ivy.

"I had come to fight for you Hive mind". Ivy said.

Harry look at the two female kneeling before him. "Both of you stand up. And please call me Harry not Hive mind or milord".

Both of them stand up as order.

Harry turned to Ivy. "How did you become a Tyranid – plant – human hybrid?"

"Well Harry, I was a what you would call a eco super villain. I joined a group of super villain to fight the Justice League. They had recently changed their target to your angel ally and the Terran Corp, their plan is to acquire an angel to learn the location of your base. From there they would attack your base and steal any technology they could find. I was one of them until a week ago. Your haft plant Tyranid seeks me out and captured me, after it had explained to me the reason for my capture is to make me reborn into my true full potential." She said stretching out her two scythe claws. That stretching action also made the carapace to increase her asset making them more prominent. "I was reborn to be the Overmind of the plant Swarm. I come to join your Swarm so that we copulate with each other".

Harry brain at this point had shutdown from the information overload. Astvel had already laughing maniacally. He should really find a ritual or anything to let the four out of his mind. When he finally found his voice Harry say "Maybe we could do that later". Harry had already thought that this was inevitable. The Council really liked to throw female at him. He made a rift leading to the fortress. "When you are through, wait for me a little". He turned to the nervous looking tech marine. "This will not take long".

Ivy nodded her head then walkthrough the rift.

Harry waves his hand to make two chair one for him one for Reach. "Start talking". He said.

Reach sit into one of the chair. "It all stated at one fateful night. On the planet Baal the Bloodraven main recruiting world, a Bloodraven tech marine found a young woman in a street corner, the corner was litter with corpses of alley gang members. In the middle of it all is a strange heavily wounded armor woman. The woman armor showed many mark of heavy plasma burn. The tech marine was impress by her ability to survive even in such a state, he decide to save her from her slow death. Some months pass the woman awaken with nothing to her memories but the word Reach, and the low gothic letters on her armor SPARTAN-B312. The ship apothecary examined her genes when conducting the surgery. He found that her DNA had the same genetic marker is a complete identical to the ancient human, but was undergo heavy modifications. The modification is not at Space Marine level. They are in his word crude and primitive, but it also had an effect of letting her able to receive the Bloodraven genes modification. The Bloodraven Chapter-Master and Chief-Librarian of the time Avasta was his name".

When she said Avasta name, he and the others turned to the mention Chapter-Master.

Avasta hit his fist on the flam of his hand. "Oh! So this is where she gone to".

"In all the time that Reach was with us, you never thought to mention that he is a she!" Astvel said.

"How am I supposed to know that? I only authorized it is because the tech marine that rescued her made me do it after I lost a bet with him. I didn't even know her name and looked". He said.

Harry turn back to the real world as Reach continue to tell her story. "After I was fully augmented the tech marine start my training as his apprentice. I was mentored by him for over a century. I sometime go with him into battles or campaign of some sort. He was like a father to me. He died by a Chaos Demon prince sword. His death was a hard blow for me. But I think he would be proud of me for chopping of his killer head immediately after his death and serving you Harry. He would have been very proud of me serving directly under the Omnissiah". Reach close her eyes, waiting for her punishment. She felt no shame for serving her god no matter how short.

The pain she expected never came. After a long time of waiting she decided to take a peek.

She saw Harry currently drinking a cup of tea. Harry put down his tea when Reach opened her eyes fully.

"Reach, I'm not going to punish you because of something you can't control". Harry raised his hand up to touch her cheek. His touch sent shivered throughout Reach body. "Continue your duty to me Reach. You had done your chapter and me proud. Know always that I would watch over you". He said.

"Thank you, Harry".

Harry nodded his head. Hermione return to Hogwarts through a rift leaving a very thought full female tech marine.

'Am I developing a crush on Harry?' she thought. Her armor machine spirit showed her the result of her reaction with Harry touch. She quickly deleted the information from her armor databank.

* * *

**Time: Christmas. Location: Ministry of Magic.**

Inside the Ministry of Magic where corruption, betrayal and incompetence are the norm, Amelia Bone department head of DMLE is walking with Sirius Black a freeman out of the building.

Black was taken out of Azkaban a few days after Harry letter arrived at her office. She then got the man out of Azkaban as quick as possible. With the help of Narcissa using the Potter political influent gave Sirius a retrial. She had also set the time of the trial to be the Christmas morning. Aiming at the know weakness of wizards, they are lazy as a rock. The retrial was finished and done in secret before the Minister and Dumbledore even know about it. The two go to one of Lucius mansion that he lost in the bet with Harry. Sirius cousin Narcissa had wait for them outside of the house after the retrial.

Sirius walkup to his cousin Narcissa and pull her into a hug. "Thank you Cissy, if it isn't for you and Amelia I would have rotted in Azkaban". He said. Narcissa could see tear coming from his eyes when he thank her.

"What is family for Sirius and It also because I don't want my master to be deprived of his godfather"? Narcissa said.

"Wait, your master? I remember you married Lucius. So who is you master?"

"Sirius, who do you think have you as a godfather?" Narcissa smirk when she saw the look on Sirius face when he realized who she talking about.

"How, when?" So shock at the new he could only said those simple words.

"My genius of a husband–". You would have to be deaf to not hear the sarcastic tone in her voice. "Decide to bet me as a prize in his son duel against my current master. Draco lost the dual spectacularly, but Lucius had the nerves telling me to spy for him. Can you believe that the man thought I would remain loyal to him after he let his to bet me in a duel? At least Harry is a much better husband than Lucius would ever be". At that both adults look at her with wide eyes. "What? Don't tell me you think that immoral, please some of the pureblood family secretly makes the mother or father impregnates their children. They even make it a law for it few centuries ago".

The two adult could only nodded their head.

Amelia wanted to ask Narcissa how good is it. She didn't need to ask for Narcissa answer on her own. "Yes Amelia, he was great. I was going at it like there no tomorrow, he almost seems to have endless stamina and when he entered you–". Narcissa was interrupted right there.

"Please Cissy stop! I don't need you telling me how my godson banging you into oblivion". Sirius face had become acquired a light shade of green.

Amelia lips move making a soundless 'Later'.

"Now, let us see how much I can extort the Ministry of Magic for wrongful imprisonment of the head of house Black, and Dumbledore punishment for him not telling who the Potter true secret keeper is. The old goat will pay!" Moment later evil laughter rang out from inside the mansion.

* * *

**Time: Few days after Sirius retrial. Location: Terran Corp Research center, Metropolis Branch.**

The city resident was very quick to notice a different between the Terran Corp research center against the other buildings, it is because of the platoon worth of angel guarding the building from the sky and the demon that patrol it on the ground. The building outside is a work of art made of glass and steel. But those that work inside of it know the place is a fortress with enough fire power to hold out against anything or anyone that would try to attack the building.

Harry sipped the cup of tea he made himself. Harry had long ago found cooking or anything related to cooking help him relax and give him great ideal from time to time. He is currently sitting inside one of the complete Terran Corp research building room conference.

He looked to the three sitting before him. Each of them is a being of immense power house, each able to remove mountain if they so chooses. But compare to him who can remove continent if he want to they're not that much of a threat. But each of them was bound to his lantern. They are the only three that is not a complete asshole bend on taking the world when they get out or madmen who want to kill everyone for their own amusement.

The first an angel who dare to stole a small piece of Death power Malthael the archangel of wisdom in his mad quest for knowledge. Harry watched the archangel pick up the cup of tea with his/her armor hand.

Harry could tell if Malthael a man or a woman, knowing his luck Malthael might be a woman. But there is no such chances right? Right?!

Harry brushed those thoughts away to watch the liquid in the cup raise with invisible forces moving it into the angel hood.

"Show off". A musical voice that almost sound like Astvel said. The one who said that is the second person he let out of the lantern. Sauron master of the One Ring from Lord of the Rings books.

Harry had once read those books, so he knew who Sauron is. But she, yes Sauron is a she from the dimension where she was successful in enslaving all of living thing. But she didn't content with all of that, she want to invade and control all other dimension. But unluckily for her, she invaded the plane of dimension where Life and Death having their, who know how many didn't like Sauron interruption. The two pan-dimensional supreme beings quickly vaporize Sauron army in that dimension and in her original dimension. Sauron sentence for interrupting Life and Death honeymoon was a one way trip to the lantern, where she was tortured for almost all of eternity until Harry offered her a chance of freedom.

The dark Empress is wearing her full black magically enhance body armor that made her look 8' tall when she stand. Harry found that her armor helmet have an enchantment on it that make it seem like fire coming out from it inside of the helmet. She had silver white hair that cascade down to her neck. Her face could only be described with a word, perfection.

"This drink taste amazing, Harry you got to give me the recipe for this". The third voice came from Diablo the Lord of Terror or Leah as she like to be call.

She told Harry that in her world Diablo is the ultimate evil incarnate. Her mother a follower of Diablo had sacrificed her in attempt to bring back her Master. She succeeded but the result was not what she intended. Leah soul was not devoured by Diablo she fight back the prime evil inside her body as it mutate to accommodate Diablo soul. The prime demon so sure that he had devoured Leah soul he decided it time to fight the High Heaven. Diablo was killed before he even taken a step into the Golden city. The soul of Diablo was then imprisoned into the lantern. After a very long time of imprisonment Diablo mind had erode until only a small bit of the prime evil mind remain Leah who had been fighting the prime evil the entire time easily devoured Diablo mind had eroded enough of his mind and taken all of his knowledge and power.

Leah is wearing a red t-shirt and blue jean that clung to her tightly showing her bountiful curves. She haves black midnight hair, her eyes fill to the brim with brimstone fire that promises pain and punishment to all that would attack her.

"I would teach you how to do after this Leah". Harry said. "I let the three of you out the lantern is because need some protection for this facility. You job is very simple all you need to do is beat up anyone who try to attack this place. Don't kill them it not worth the headache. You can go anywhere you please and you will be pay for your shopping need. Is there any question?"

After a minute waiting for them to ask any question, when none asked Harry nodded his head to them. "Follow me Leah I will show you were the kitchen is".

The other two seeing they have nothing else to do follow Harry and Leah.

* * *

**Time: Few days later. Location: Terran Corp Research center, Metropolis Branch.**

An explosion rocked the Eastern part of Metropolis, the familiar red trail of Superman flying at super speed toward the explosion. Lex Luthor smirk when he see Superman flying toward the explosion.

Hermione turn to the group of super villain he had chosen for this mission. "Well, what are all of you waiting for. Get out there!" he roared.

The group of super villain consist of Deadstroke, Killer Frost, the Joker, Gorilla Grodd, Doctor Light, Luthor and Giganta.

The Group of super villain charge toward the Terran research facility. The angels and demons that protecting the facility immediately notice super villains charge. The angels aim their range weapon at the charging group then rain down lightning bolt at them. The demons also open fire their weapon, fire ball and flaming javelin rain toward them.

The charging villain immediately stopped and dive for covers. An artificial voice came out from the building speaker system.

"Attention the building is under attack, all employees please evacuate to your assigned bunkers. Activating defends level one. Bolter turrets activate, Cyclone Missile launchers activate. Remember panic and fear is the sign of a weak mind. Trust in the Emperor light for protection. Kill those that would attack him. Always remember the Emperor protect".

At that the facility outer defends activate. Bolter turrets, Cyclone missile launchers raise up from out from their hiding places. The building machine spirits coordinate it turrets and launchers with the demons and angels defenders peppering the super villain group with fist size bullets and tank killing rockets.

The villains look at the amount of fire power that is aiming at them. The building is now looked like a fortress with guns and rocket launchers pointing out from every which way.

"What the hell? Why the freaking hell is a research facility had that much gun?" Deathstroke asked when he saw the building defends activate.

"Surrender and you will be show mercy". Astvel angel commander spoke out.

"Killer Frost shoots freeze ray at the front door. Giganta clear the sky". Luthor ordered.

Frost aim and shot a freeze beam toward the demons. Giganta grow to her full size almost reaching the flying height of the angel.

Frost was able to freeze the demon group and turret defending the front gate. But her victory was short live for a Cyclone rocket impact near her. The explosion knocked her out cold from the fight.

Giganta increase size made her become the prime target for the building turrets. She made a perfect distraction for the other villains to break into the front door.

Giganta skin when in giant mode normally able to bounce off bullet or energy shot making her untouchable to all modern weapons, but against weapon from the future where human fight many alien races with the motto of 'There is no such thing is overkill. If you can't kill it with one bullet then fire another hundreds'.

Bolter rounds impact Giganta skin, they didn't breakthrough her skin but they do leave bruise marks on her body.

Giganta is currently in pain, she feel like she being punches by Superman. Enduring the pain she tried to take the angels down from the sky with her hands, better said than done. They are quick and nimble escaping her attack at the last moment. Giganta is getting agitated from all of her fail attempts. She was quickly knocked out cold from a Cyclone missile launcher to the face. When the remaining villains had entered the building, it made her become the only target on the battlefield.

The villain group inside the building was surprise when the building went into lockdown with them in it.

Imperial space battleship grade armor locked down the entire building trapping still all inside it. Magical barrier and wards activate creating floating circles of magic languages blocking from getting through them.

"Well this is not good". Deathstroke said.

Indeed the situation is not looking good for them. All of the doors had gone into lockdown the doors unlike anything he had seen with magical barriers for added strength. Then a TV screen was turned on, they see a female wearing white robe.

Outside of the building the angels and demons had captured both Killer Frost and Giganta. The Justice League Javelin landed in front of the building.

From inside the Javelin walked out Batman, Wonder woman and Flash, Superman, Green Lantern land down near them.

The League members see the angels and demon dragging the two female super villains away.

The League member look at the Terran building defends.

"Wow, now that is what I call overkill". Flash said. The other nods their head in agreement.

Wonder Woman wonder if the Terran Corp can install these defends on Paradise Island. The Island was invaded too many times for her liking. Maybe she should contact the Terran Corp after this.

Sounds of opening door draw their attention to watch as a giant TV screen rise out from the ground.

The screen turned on showing Priscilla wearing her pure white robe sitting behind a table. Priscilla also wear a small stylish glasses making her have a news woman vides. Behind her is a digital screen showing the words 'TNN: Terran News Network'.

Priscilla turned to the screen her with a small smile on her face. "This is TNN, Terran News Network this is the channel were you can get all your need to know about the Terran Corp. I'm Priscilla I will be your news anchor for today. What you are watching is the first planet wide broadcast of TNN, and the reason why you are understood what I'm saying me is because of our network translation subroutine".

The screen behind her changes to show video of the previous battle. "Just a few moments ago a group of super villains attack the Terran Corp research facility. The group containing the following criminal: Lex Luthor". The background screen show Lex face wearing green armor fighting Superman. "Lex Luthor a former CEO of Lex Corp, he is a man of great greed and ego, born and raised to be a sociopath, his crimes list in thousand from corporate crime to raping woman. With help of corrupt officials his many crimes was covered up. The man is the representation of humanity darker part. Lex had a strange obsession of wanting to defeat Superman. He will do anything to defeat Superman".

"What! How dare she talk like that about me? I do not have an obsession with Superman". Luthor scream out.

"But let Lex you got to admit that you do have an obsession with Superman, with how many times you fight the man". Light said.

The background screen change to show Lex staring at Earth from space his finger pushing a button. A moment later the world sees Lex Luthor blow up the Earth.

" In his mind the world belong to him. If he couldn't rule Earth then he rather let it burn than letting anyone else rule it". Priscilla face grow sadden at the image behind her.

The other super villain turned to look at Lex with wide eyes. In their mind they really considering kill Lex right now before he really do something like that.

The background screen change to Joker in his purple suit fighting Batman. "Let forget about that sad image for our next criminal. Joker the Mad Clown, a permanent resident of Arkham asylum, Joker had breaks out from the maximum security asylum multiple times. Each time he killed and kidnaps many innocents using them as bait and putting them in deathly traps or game as he like to call it to lure out the Batman. Rarely does the Joker won a game but it always heavy with death of innocents, but because of his luck and skills Batman was able to stop him. Batman had always returned Joker to Arkham Asylum, where the Mad Clown will wait and plan for his next escape. This pattern would continue until the day he finally gone too far with his game".

The image turned to show Joker laughing madly, his leg on Batman corpse. The back ground showing Gotham city limit sign and further away is the familiar mushroom cloud of nuclear explosion.

Inside the white house the President do a spit take, he quickly push a red button. "Get me Arkham Asylum warden immediately!" He roared. American doesn't like it when there is a threat of nuke boom going off on it their soil

"Wow another one. Humanity really is something for letting these guys live. Let go away from human side to the animal side, meet Gorilla Grodd. Like the name said he a gorilla with super human intelligent. Grodd had made multiple count of killing human and massive property damage. But because of animal right groups the government can't put the super intelligent gorilla down for good". Priscilla said.

The background scene showed Grodd sitting on a throne a decorated with human skull, on his lap a severed human head with the top of his head cut away showing his brain with Grodd eating the man with a spoon, every human in the scene bowed on their knees before Grodd.

"Wow, even the animal want to enslave you and you let them live. Maybe this would be a better one. Meet Deathstroke the Terminator".

Pictures of Deathstroke killing super heroes with different type of weapons.

"Deathstroke the Terminator real name Slade Joseph Wilson, Wilson was a test subject in one of the American super solder programs. The formula worked but it had a side effect that not even Wilson see it coming, the formula is slowly driving him insane. The effect might be slow but rest assured our projection say he would go insane in the next 10 years. The man had multiple counts of man slaughter, assassination and many more. He is known to be able to kill super heroes, so if any government agency hired him as an agent then you should be wary of them".

The screen changes to show a picture of doctor light. "Next we have Doctor Light". After a moment waiting the picture never change. "Really, you got nothing?" Priscilla turned looking to her left.

The artificial voice of the building machine spirit sounds out. "Subject: Doctor Light or Arthur Light. Multiple scenarios showed he would die by many causes from car accident to Superman ripping Light heart out from his chest and feeding it to him".

The scene changed to show a Superman wearing black and silver instead of blue and red ripping out Arthur Light heart.

After a few moment, "That a new one, what did Light done to make Superman want to kill him?" Priscilla said in surprise tone.

"After the Injustice League found out Superman secret identity, Light decided to raped and killed Superman wife while she was pregnant. Fill with grief from his wife and unborn child death Superman vowed to rid the world of all evil. The first super villain he killed was Arthur Light then Luthor followed by many more super villains. After that he began his taking control over the world, uniting all nations in to one single government. The world will enter a new age of enlightenment and peace with Superman rule". The machine spirit voice said.

"Please keep in mind that these pictures is taken from alternative universe, so there always a chance for some of these to happen. Well we got another two but they was capture before entering the building so they are spare of the beating those inside it are about to take. Please put your hand together to welcome Sauron the owner of the True Ring from Lord of the Ring series".

The screen change to show Sauron opened the door to the front of the building where the super villains are being hold.

The villains in watch as a door behind the screen opened with Sauron walking in.

Fire seems to be coming out from have inside armor helmet, the helmet turned to look at the group of super villains. "You shall not pass". Sauron voice was rasped out because of the armor enchantments. "You torment would be legendary". Sauron mace lit up in red fire after she said that.

"Sauron the true master of the One Ring, once was the ruler of Middle Earth. This Sauron come from a reality where the One Ring was never lost and Middle Earth fall easily to Sauron rule. Sauron had power to go invisible or unstoppable. With power of the One Ring Sauron cannot be see or touch but he can see and touch you. Next we have Leah, please give her some applauses". Priscilla said.

Leah walked out from behind Sauron, she smile and waves her right arm to the camera.

"Leah is the devourer of the 7 True Prime Evil. The Prime Evils is humanity original sins given form they lead endless armies of demon from hell to conquer the Earth. To give you a scale on how powerful the Prime Evil are, the Satan from the bible is a lesser demon compare to them. The Prime Evils had almost conquered Earth and Heaven. After the seven Prime Evils was defeated their soul was lock into a black soul stone. Her mother Adria wanting to resurrect her master Diablo, the resurrected Diablo was quickly killed but this time his soul was sent to a much more secured prison where his soul devolve letting Leah soul who was able to resist the Prime Evil until that time. She is the host of all the Prime Evils power".

Leah transformed into the form that Diablo use to break open Heaven Crystal gate. "I will enjoy listening to your cry of pain". Leah said. Her voice sound both terrifying and sultry at the same time.

"Next we have Malthael the Arch Angel of wisdom".

Malthael hovered over in to the building front. The arch angel didn't say anything to them.

"Malthael had stolen a small part of Death, was quickly defeated before the plan to kill all being to be complete. Now that I have introduced all of them let get to the reason why you are watching the TNN channel".

The background screen behind Priscilla showed the front desk changed into an arena.

"Welcome to the Terran News Network Arena. In this Arena you must defeat Leah, Malthael and Sauron to be able to steal anything from our facility. Isn't it great, free stuff if you can defeat three being that can fight the Justice League one their own, and one of them hold the power of all seven Prime evil. So without further waiting let the bloody battle commence!" Priscilla shouted out in excited tone.

"Priscilla did you forgot he say not to kill them. Yes it would be quite amusing to watch those three rip the villain to pieces. But I would not let you go against his words". Reach walk into the screen without her helmet.

"Reach what are you doing here?"

"I detect someone diverting power to the Dimensional Window. That someone also forgot to turn off the machine letting those on the other side walked through to our dimension". Reach said looking at Priscilla with narrow eyes.

"Um, sorry?" Priscilla eyes watered as she said that.

Reach let out a sigh moment later. "It doesn't matter now. They had been captured and will be put into information extraction units".

The back ground screen change showing the villains from the other dimensions being tied up in chairs with many sharp, pointy objects and some even spinning drills aiming at their faces.

"I thought he say no killing?"

"They are monsters from a different dimensions if they can do something like that to their world imagine what they would do to our. The best ways is to treat them like the animal they are, to be kill when they become too much of a problem".

"That kind of excessive isn't it?"

Reach didn't seem to acknowledge Priscilla question.

The background screen changed showed the three supreme beings charge to show Leah fighting with Joker.

"Surrender and I may reconsider going light on yours suffering". Leah roared out as she slammed her foot down creating red pentagon on the ground that exploded with hell fire.

The five villains was lucky rolling or jumping out of the pentagrams.

"Why so serious, light up a little". Joker said, tossing a grenade at Leah. The grenade exploded very near her making a smoke screen. Leah charged out of the smoke screen moment later.

"What was that? Are you trying to tickle me?" Leah said it as she charge.

Joker dive out of Leah charge, the mad clown draw his gun and start shooting at her. Considering you need legendary weapons that can cut mountain and cleave river to even break Leah skin when she in Diablo form, a small bullets the size of a human thumb going at 200 m/s, yeah. The bullets bounce off Leah skin as they impact her. The last bullet he aimed at her eye. "Well you can go out with bang!" The bullet that Joker hoped would stop her fire. His hope was quickly dashed away when it impact right in the middle of Leah eye and bounce off.

Leah laughed as Joker took so much time aiming he didn't have time to get out of the ways of her next charge. He was quickly sent across the arena from the momentum.

The screen changed to show Deathstroke fighting Sauron.

"I will give you this much you are good at fighting. But I'm better than some whim that needs a ring to win against me". Deathstroke taunted. The Empress had long disregard fighting honorably, so Deathstroke taunt didn't get to her much.

Swing her burning mace at the assassin, the man dodge and counter her with vertical slash of his twin katana.

"I would enjoy your listening to scream of agony". The twin katana made impact with the Sauron armor. The blades make a sound of metal hit ting metal. "Let see how long it would take for me break your mind". Sauron activate the One Ring with a mental command. Inside her helmet Sauron smile as she entered the realm of Shadow. Wilson seeing Sauron had disappeared in front of him activated his heat vision thinking Sauron had turned invisible not entering another realm.

Deathstroke was hit with a surprise flaming mace to the face when Sauron come out from the Shadow realm. Slade grunted in pain, his super soldier formula reinforce bones make him able to take the mace hit to the face and not getting his skull cracked open. But the blow did sent him flying to the arena wall with it force alone, the impact with the wall will also not break any of his bone but it will make him feel very painful.

The screen changed to show Arthur Light, Lex Luthor and Gorilla Grodd fighting Malthael the arch angel of wisdom turn death. This is going to fun fight.

Before any of them could do anything Malthael unleash waves of death energy. The waves of death when touch anything living would accelerate their aging until their die, the villains and gorilla quickly learned they could only dream of winning against Malthael. Before their souls leave their bodies Malthael stopped the waves of death, Harry wouldn't be please if these villains are die in the building.

The three villains quickly fall to the ground. Their bodies had grown too old to even support themselves.

"What did you do too me?" Luthor rasped out, his voice is that of an old man.

"Why can't I feel my legs or hands?" Arthur Light rasped out.

"You primitive what have you done to my superior body give it back". Grodd roar out.

Malthael didn't show any signs of acknowledging them, instead the Arch angel float near them then do something that will burn into the mind of all who is currently watching the TNN. Malthael summon all the soul of those that was killed by the three villains. Spectral begin to appear their body seem to fade in the arena light, when they saw the three villains they quickly run, flew and charge toward them. The soul of the deceases was quick to inflict pain and suffering on their killer bodies and minds. Malthael begin to float away letting the souls of the death have their fun.

The screen changed to show Priscilla. "Well, that was short, but what can you do against these three. Well that all everybody but please stay tune to the TNN channel for all your villain beating and announcements from Terran Corp, have a good day". The channel turned off returning the world television back to normal.

The authority quickly came to arrests the five villains.

Wonder Woman later contact the Terran Corp for some of their weapon and defend measured, they redirect her to Reach. Wonder Woman remembered that the tech marine is a woman so she asked Reach to personally install the defends Paradise Island

Joker would later found himself not in Arkham Asylum but tied up and locked up inside a maximum security prison. His cell door and wall is blocked by multiple Claymores explosive that would pepper anyone who would try to free Joker with hundreds of small iron balls flying at 350 m/s. The inside of the cell door and walls was also rigged to explode with Napalm that would burn and cook the mad clown alive if he tried to unlock the door.

Luthor would be later stand trial in front of the Supreme Court. The man was arrogant thinking his lawyer that he had black mail before the trial would get him out of this. The lawyer turned out to be braver than Luthor predicted because the lawyer instead of trying to lessen Luthor sentence he make the sentence worse. The Supreme Court sentenced Luthor to the firing range. He would later die with 6 bullets to the brain and another 50 to his entire body.

Slade Wilson heavily wounded from the fight with Sauron but was never captured by the authority. He was assumed to escape and fled the country. Slade later awake to find he is naked and being tied up on an operation table in the Terran underground research facility human experiment wing. Slade would spend the rest of his short life being use as a test subject for various drug and experimentation.

Gorilla Grodd would be sent to a secret government animal research facility to be use as a test subject, Grodd would later die in his attempt to escape the facility, his brain later found to be able to use as a generator to power the facility. The various animal right groups would never mention the disappearance of Grodd, they don't want to be blame when the gorilla turned out wanting to enslave human race.

Arthur Light was later sent to a maximum security prison. The prisoners inside it doesn't like rapist, so Arthur become the prison newest bitch. He would spend the next 50 years inside that prison.

Killer Frost and Giganta would later wake up and tied up on medical bed inside the Terran research facility. Reach offer them two choices to work for the Terran Corp and get pay handsomely or be use as test subject and die in an experiment. The two easily choose the work for the Corp. The two later would say that working for the Terran Corp is the greatest choice they had made in their life.

* * *

**Time: A day before summer vacation. Location: Hogwarts.**

Harry is walking to the Hogwarts Train Station with his friends. He had grown much since the start of the year, he is now taller the most fourth years, body well muscle from his training and activities with his friends. Harry thank his inhuman stamina it the only thing keeping him alive from satisfying all of the girls need. His hair still untamable even with him casting a spell that should made it more manageable, it didn't.

The girls had also grown showing in height and womanly curves.

Snape had become a permanent resident of the hospital wing and some other hard headed Slytherin that refuse to learn, all the pranks originated from other supporter of Harry, they can be very vicious and zealous when someone bad mouth the young godlike being.

Dumbledore had gone missing from the haft of the school year after Sirius trial. From the letters that was sent to him from the Narcissa. Dumbledore was very busy attending the many lawsuits that Sirius made against the old man.

When a letter from Sirius asked Harry about his father Invisible cloak, Harry wanting to have something from his father had sneaked into the old goat headmaster office, to say sneak is not a right word considering he just asked the gargoyle to move out of the way. He quickly found the cloak. Harry also got to see Dumbledore bound phoenix, he was quick to unbounded the phoenix. The female phoenix quickly to made Harry it master, thus eliminating any chance for anyone to enslave the phoenix again.

The summer was great Harry when to France with the Grander again. They also meet up with the Delacour again in magical side of France. They spent a lot of time with each others, the two Delacour really shine when they in Harry present.

* * *

**(AN: I run out of ideals for the third year, so um yeah)**

* * *

**Time: Few weeks before the start of Hogwarts school year. Location: Azkaban.**

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, she was once a very bright and talented witch when she was still studying at Hogwarts. But after her family mostly her aunt forced her to married one of Lestrange brothers. She was share between the two brothers even if she only married to one. The two after they had broken her mind and body had also brainwashed and altered her with many mind altering and body modification potions. When the two brothers pledge themselves to Voldermort, they also offer Bellatrix for their Lord to use as he wishes. So potion was used to make Voldermort her master.

After her master death she like a puppet that had it strings cut.

She had stay like that until this day. The potion that changed her body is the reason why after all these years in Azkaban her body still remained as desirable, full breasts that seem to almost busting out from her rag dress, butts that seem to bounce whenever she move. Her face once could be considered beautiful even under all these years in Azkaban she still retain her beauty and figure. She is wearing a black dress that seem to almost falling to pieces.

Bellatrix is currently escaping the prison of Azkaban. The reason why she chooses now to escape the prison is because after spending so much time in Azkaban her mind had finally broken.

The broken mad woman mind was somehow able to focus on one thing Harry Potter. He the reason for her master death so she think if she kill the boy her master would be please with her even in the afterlife.

The Britain wizards prison that hold their most dangerous their security was in a word lacking, very lacking. The only thing that keep the prisoners inside is the Dementor and lock doors.

Bellatrix easily pick her cell door, the Dementor demon like cloak that only feed on human emotion and soul leaving you a husk without a soul, because her mind was destroyed the Dementor only sense basic animal emotions from her so they leave her be.

Bellatrix begin her quest to kill Harry Potter by swimming through the frozen water that surround the hell on Earth prison.

The prison security guards would found out about her disappearance a few days later when they bring in her food.

The news of Bellatrix escape would cause mass panic and paranoia when they read about it.

* * *

**Time: October 31 Halloween. Location: Hogwarts, Forbidden Forest.**

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black is currently sneaking slowly through the forest that surround of her old school. "Master would be please when the Potter boy die, yes he would be pleased greatly maybe he would award me after I have killed the boy". She madly whispered as she walkthrough the forest, never noticing that the forest had gone deadly quiet.

The forest after it 'conversion' is now in a term is a massive body, like a body it felt what the other parts felt, it hear what it other parts hear and it see what it other parts see. While Bellatrix walking closer to the school the forest Hivemind quickly decided to capture the woman whispering about killing the Swarm Hivemind.

The forest Hivemind began directing it 'limbs' toward Bellatrix location.

Bellatrix was quick to notice something wrong as the forest grew too quiet, no sooner did she thought of that thick green tentacles shot out from the ground, they quickly wraps around and restricting the movement of her limbs. Some of the tentacle also wraps her large breasts and then the tentacle on her breasts began to squeeze. Because some of the Lestrange brother weirder potions Bellatrix breast nipple begin to lactating shooting out milk as the tentacles squeeze them.

The woman moaned as her milk being squeeze out from her nipples. The milk begin to dampen her rag dress making it clung to her skin showing her nipples was erected almost ripping out of her dress.

Her moan is quickly muff by a tentacle shoving itself through her moaning lips. The tentacle inside of her mouth quickly shoots out a dose of sedative that quickly made her sleep.

A maw opened near the sleeping and bound woman. The tentacles hovers her over the open maw, they then dropped her into it.

The plant Hivemind quickly erases any signs of what just happen.

Deep under the forbidden forest is the Hivemind growing and evolving central hive body, the place where all thing that the Maw had swallowed or eaten. Bellatrix sleeping body was deposit in one of the unused flesh chamber of the hive. The chamber walls made entirely from mutated almost human like flesh, the walls sometime leak strange liquid, many big flesh tunnels that can be uses to get through other part of the hive body.

The Hivemind inspect the female currently sleeping inside it. It begin the examination of the female, first it examine the female blood fluid, bones structure and mental health.

In the blood tests it detect unnatural substances in her blood that made some of her body parts grow more than they should. It files these substances characteristic down for later reviews.

The plant Hivemind concluded that her skeletal structure is flaw like all human are excerpt the Swarm Hivemind.

Her mind broken and focus only on killing the Swarm Hivemind serving a death master, her devotion to her death is commendable, it would be a waste of a potential truly loyal servant.

The Hivemind was quick to mutate one of the tentacle forming one of it limb into it desire tool. The complete mutated tentacle had six long fingers surround a small thin pointy bone needle. The new tentacle move behind Bellatrix head, then it stab the bone needle into the back of her neck breaking the skin reaching into her spine then nerve ending.

"Begin – rewriting – processes …. Changing – Memories …. Rewriting – Loyalty …. D –" What the hive mind was about to say next would never be forever forgotten, because beings of greater power decided to add something into the processes. More tentacles mutate into having bone needle. These tentacles stab their bone needles into Bellatrix breasts and butts.

"Increasing Libido …. Fortifying Stamina Bases …. Increasing Breasts Sizes …. Increasing Butt Sizes …. Rewriting skeletal structure …. Rewriting Processes Complete". The Hivemind modification on Bellatrix body slowly ripping her rag dress by the seam, until it was too much the dress explode leaving Bellatrix naked.

The Hivemind finished with Bellatrix modification processes drop the woman down. For a moment the Hivemind wonder if it changed too much.

Bellatrix body is now about 7' tall, hourglass figure, her breast and butts made bigger to fit new height. Her face become a bit more angular, beside those changes everything else stayed the same.

Bellatrix awaken a few hours later. Her eyes opened to show her iris had changed from black to vibrant purple. "I live to serve and to be Harry Potter sex slave". She said in a voice that would have made a succubus green with envy.

'Oop, maybe I did little too much'. That is the thought of the plant Hivemind when Bellatrix said those words.

"Hivemind what is it that you require me to be here?" Ivy walked out from one of the tunnels.

"Another joined – the Swarm". A tentacle pointed at the naked Bellatrix.

Looking at the woman very closely, Ivy hands begin touching and roaming the older woman body and assets making Bellatrix moans. "How can she get so big?" Ivy said her hands squeezing Bellatrix breasts making her jets of milk shoot out from her nipple. "And lactating so much?"

"Bring her – to the – Swarm Hivemind fortress". Ivy nodded her head then pull Bellatrix who she was just sexually harassed to follow her.

Harry would found out about the new Bellatrix a few weeks later when he return to the fortress for some progress update. He found that in his absent Bellatrix had used her body to satisfy the other female in the fortress. Harry would later found the older and larger woman would almost kill him with how many rounds of sex she and the other would put him through, in his sex fill addle mind he had think that die by sex with hot woman would be a very good way to die. Thankfully for Harry he was able to fuck all of them into sleep before he die.

Harry entire third year was quite normal no crazy adventures no one still alive that want him dead, beside that Harry spend his time with his female friends whenever he can.

Since Harry and his friends had taken all of the Voldermort magical knowledge so there is not much in else in Hogwarts for them learn, in the later haft of the school year he decide asked his head of house about wanting to graduate early. Flitwick told him that he could sign up to do his NEWT the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests in his fourth year, if he done his OWLs Ordinary Wizarding Level tests in the summer. The tiny professor expected Harry to do what he suggested. Flitwick however did not expect Harry friends to also signs up for the NEWT tests.

The later haft of the school year was without much incident, Harry didn't know about the Terran News Network and the arena.

The TNN become one the most view channels in the world with many super villains being hired by other corporations wanting to claim anything from the Terran Corp research facility, the challengers didn't have much luck against the three godlike beings, the villain usually get their ass handed to them.

* * *

**Time: Two months in summer vacation. Location: Metropolis, Terran Corp research facility.**

Sarah is currently looking at the computer screen with intense focus. The reason for her concentration is because the screen is showing the result of her hard two months of work is being processes by the facility super computer. A few more second of nothing show up on the screen she decided to go watch other research project in the facility.

She walked to the facility Drug development wing. Walking into the research wing, she see Slade Wilson is being tied down on the operation table he had many small tubes and wires some is connects with machinery some with plastic drugs bags.

She walked toward one of the researchers. The researcher name tag is Karen Starr the woman is a blond straight short cut hair. She had a full figure some even seem to almost bust out from her doctor uniform, a white overcoat on top of a black shirt with a blue jean hugging her long legs.

"Is it really alright pumping him that much drug on him?" Sarah asked.

Power Girl, the equivalent of Super Girl from another dimension that had faster time table so instead having a body of a 16 year old Super Girl she have the body that Super  
Girl would grow into. Three month ago she was tossed in to the current dimension because her nemesis Lexes Luthor wanting to get rid of Power Girl, she had created a dimensional window and lured Power Girl into it.

When she was sent into this dimension she had secretly gather information. She notices that this dimension had already got a Power Girl, she decide to let her counterpart do the world saving work.

The reason why she is currently working at the Terran research center is because she had found that the Corp had secretly hired Killer Frost and Giganta, they job was to only work for the Corp and nothing else. She decided to work for them on the claim of bettering humanity.

When she had her job interview she met the tallest woman she had ever met. The interview was quite intense but she was able to get the job.

On the first day of her job she was sent to the underground research facility at the Drug development wing, she was quite surprised to see Deathstroke the terminator, in her research she had come across some info about Deathstroke, the ma is like a mad dog that need to be put down, for her to see him being treated like a test animal make her feel almost sad for him, the key word is almost.

Karen look from her data pad to the 14 year old girl asking her about the amount of drug is being pump into Deathstroke.

"No, because of the super soldier serum in metabolism the drug effect would be much weaker and gone more quickly. So instead of making something that would kill a normal human we thought why not just pump him with so much drug that even his metabolism wouldn't able to processes all of it".

"He the perfect test subject isn't it?" Sarah said. She see that Deathstroke had opened his eyes, then he begin to scream as his skin begin to grow tumor on it then return to normal skin then re-grow again.

Karen lowered her head to look at her data pad seeing over the stream of data. "It seems that the drugs inside his system is making cancer tumor on his entire skin surfaces. Let see what happen when she stop pumping drugs into him." Karen pushed her fingers on the data pad a few time.

The pumping of drugs stop letting Deathstroke metabolism time purged the drugs from his system.

One of the researchers let out a sigh, "Let him rest for one hour then re-administer the drugs. Okay everyone it almost lunch time so let have an early break".

Karen walked out of the Drug wing with Sarah following behind her.

A few days later have Karen working with Sarah on the cross Protoss and Zerg prototype. With Karen advance knowledge on DNA the research speed increase drastically.

* * *

**Time: Hogwarts Sorting Feast. Location: Hogwarts Great Hall.**

The Great Hall is currently filled with students and professor for the sorting feast, after the feast was finished Dumbledore stand from his 'throne'. The man increases the volume of his voice with a Sonorus spell.

"Students, I have some news to announce this year. First there would be no Quidditch cup this year". The students reaction to the new varies, some cry in despair, while other like Harry who is indifferent to the 'sport'. "Second the school would be use to hold the Triwizards Tournament. The Triwizards Tournament is an event that will take three students from three different schools and put them into a series of challenges that would test their magical knowledge, bravery and cunning. They would complete for the prize of the Tri – wizards and eternal glory. But because of the danger of completing in the Triwizard Tournament only the 7 year student would be able to complete". This excited the 7 years, and some whimpers from the lower years who wanted to complete in the tournament. "Our, other magic schools is Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The two schools would arrive here on Halloween".

Dumbledore finished with his speeches about sit back down to when the door to the Great Hall was force opened. The one that had open the doors is a old woman that wear a bright pink dress, her short height and fat body make her look like a human size toad. The woman walked up to the professor table take a sit. Dumbledore face could with keen eyes see that he held great distaste for the pink wearing woman.

The over a century man sigh. "Everyone please put your hand together to welcome this year defend Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge".

The frog woman stand up looking over the students, she began talking. "Good evening students, I'm Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge. I had came to teach at this school is because the Ministry having notice the decline in the school graduate standard. The Minister himself had sent me here to return the school to its former glory with the position of High Inquisitor".

The next few months until Halloween would have Harry and his friends hard at work studying for their NEWTs. So they are more interest in passing the exams than some tournament they would remember unless someone told them when they are out of school.

In Umbridge first defend class, she showed many signs of incompetence, narrow minded views, bigot and most of all think she smarter than anyone because she a pureblood. The frog woman spoken about you only need defend theories not practices to get through the life, saying that only ministry polices would need to know defensive spells and tactics, they should only need to know the basic theories and that would be enough for their school years.

Harry seeing the frog woman couldn't possibly have anything else she could teach, he stopped going to her classes and just go to the library to study for his NEWTs. After another few classes the girls quickly followed Harry example of just leaving the defend class and study with him in the library.

Although Umbridge had confronted Harry and the girls about them avoiding her class, so she make them take detentions for 3 weeks.

Harry and the girls is currently inside Umbrige office attending their detentions.

The frog lady office is a cat lady wet dreams, moving pictures of cats line the wall, all kind of cats, staring at you, their eyes unblinking never relent on their gaze. At one of the wall facing the door is Umbridge table. She took out something from one of her desk drawers.

"Well, this should teach you to never disrespect a Professor". Umbridge said, handing black steel quills. "Now write down this line. 'I shall not disrespect Professor Umbridge or any other Professors in Hogwarts'". She returned to her desk looking at them to start writing.

Harry gesture the girls to wait a moment. He write the line down one time, after he done writing the line he feel the skin of the hand holding the quill begin to ripped forming out words. The pain making him narrow his eyes, when the pain was gone on his skin is the works he had write down on the paper earlier.

You could easily see the anger that Harry expulse with burning green flame coming out of his eyes. Harry stand up throwing the desk he was sitting in. Harry hand pulsating with purple flame, he raise his flaming hand forcing the desk Umbridge is sitting in pinned to the fat woman against the wall. Harry walk close to the frog woman.

His voice filled with malice and hate toward the woman. "**You dare?**"

The pick wearing woman not understanding the situation she currently in snarl back. "Yes I dare, you and you whores are nothing but haft blood and mudblood, animal all of you and like animal you need to be train to know your places. To bowed and serve to your pureblood master". She think this is just an accidental magic boots from the pain that the black quill made. She think Harry would quickly run out of power giving her the opportunity to be able to change the boy and his little whores memories making them more manageable in the future.

Unluckily for the frog woman Harry in his angered state had open his mind barriers to see what Umbridge is thinking, when he hear her thoughts Harry forced his flaming hand on her face. Harry peel into her mind, the weak mind shield stop him for only a moment before he rip them open like paper.

In a part of her recent memories he watches as she talking and planning with Abomination. Fooling the Triwizard cup making him enter the contest against his will, then kidnap him at the end of the third task. Harry decided thank the fat woman for the information Harry award her. Lighting up all of the woman pain receptor like Christmas tree making her scream. The pain she is feeling is something like a Greater Cruciatus curse, the normal Cruciatus is a torture spell that would drive anyone under it effect for too long into insanity from the pain. The Greater Cruciatus is a spell that would help you keep your mind sane and awake while you feel the sweet pain of the curse. What is more painful to be driven insane and blackout not feel the pain or stay awake and sane to feel the pain?

Umbridge is currently contemplating killing herself to stop the pain.

Harry put a time memory modifier. The modifier is set to go when the Greater Cruciatus curse end, it would make the woman forget about the detentions and what happen today, she would forget about the pain for today but the pain would resurface whenever she look at Harry or his girls.

Harry motions the girls to follow him. "It seem the Abomination had gained itself an ally. A pitiful ally but an ally none the less".

"How soon should we dispose her?" Sarah asked. She doesn't like it when someone want to kill her mate.

"After the third Triwizard Tournament, the Abomination and it followers would get what coming for them. Let see how many of the Britain Wizards left after that. One fast blow and we kill all of the pureblood Dead Eater".

The girl faces lit up into smile at that. They would later go into an unused classroom to have some alone time with each other.

* * *

**Time: Evening Halloween. Location: Hogwarts.**

The entire school population is currently outside to greet the two incoming school.

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic a school that locate in French, they are like Hogwarts but with more courses and better potion mistress that don't force their student to work down the dungeon in the middle of the winter.

Durmstrang Institute a school locate somewhere in the mountains range of Germany. The school is also like Hogwarts is also known for the dark art courses and defend of the dark arts.

Harry look up at the sky to see the first school to arrived. Giant flying horses with wings pulling a long series of carriages behind them through the night sky. Harry got to hand it to Beauxbatons they know how to make an entrance, it didn't have anything to do with Beauxbatons being the school that two of his female friends is attending.

The flying horses pulled the carriages down in front of the gathered Hogwarts population. Harry quickly found the two Delacour sisters. He reason to wait when they are inside to meet with the two sisters.

The sound of rushing water that came from the direction of the lake made Harry turn his gaze to the lake. A wooden ship slowly rise out from the lake water, the ship make Harry think about those pirate ship that have a captain that say 'Arrr' from time to time.

When all of the three school students had entered the Great Hall, Harry made his way to greet the two young veela.

"Fleur, Gabrielle over here!" Harry waves his hand at the two.

The two sisters quickly make their way toward him. "Harry it so good to meet you again". Fleur pull the younger boy into a hug.

"Fleur don't just keep him for yourself leave some of him for me". Gabrielle said. She press her small body also against Harry. Her body may not be as develop as her older sister but it was enough for some the boys to look at Harry with envy.

"Harry would you care to introduce us?" Sarah voice came from behind him.

The three stop hugging each other to face the new comers.

The two Delacour look at the girls in front of them, both appreciate the girls figure. "Girls meet Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour. Gabrielle, Fleur meet Sarah Raynor, Hannah Abbot, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones and I trust you remember Hermione Grander".

The group of beautiful girls was quick to become friend and was quick surround Harry when they surround him. They find Harry face become quite adorable when they surround him. The two Delacour could see that Harry and the girls had consummated base on their close almost sexual interaction with each other, the two veela couldn't wait to have their time with Harry.

Later when everyone had eaten their filled, Dumbledore walked up to the raise platform in front of the teacher table.

"Everyone may I have your attention!"

The students of three school look to the man.

"I'm now proud to show you the Goble of Fire. The goblet had been used for the choosing of the three school champions since it first tournament. Anyone who wishes to compete please put your name into the goblet you have until tomorrow night to put your name into the goblet. Anyone under the age of 17 would not be allow to enter, so that reason I will draw an age line that would repel anyone under 17 putting the name into the goblet. With that I bit you good night".

Later much into the night Dumbledore cast a powerful spelled that would confuse the goblet. He then put Harry name into the goblet.

'Being force into the tournament would surely make the hard headed boy running to me for advices. Then I will make him drink some loyalty potion saying it to enhance his chance for survival. The boy would be my obedient before his end I the tournament when I had taken his family vault and possessions'. The old manipulative man thought as he walking back to his room thinking about what he had done and about no one would notice.

Too bad for Dumbledore someone did notice and this someone could read his mind even through his flimsy mind barriers.

Harry in one of the hall shadow watched the old man slowly walking always disappear from his sight moment later.

Harry figure that entering the tournament would be a good distraction, he had already finish his reviewing of the NEWTs test materials.

So Harry walked back silently to the RavenClaw tower.

'This would be an interesting year'. He thought

'Agree'. The replied came with 5 different voices.

* * *

**Time: One day later, evening. Location: Hogwarts, Great Hall.**

The Goblet of Fire is currently floating in the air giving out the names for the three school champions the Triwizard Tournament.

The first champion for the French school Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is Fleur Delacour.

The second champion for the German school Durmstrang Institute is someone name Viktor Krum.

The third champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory a big supporter of Harry since he save the students population in the troll incident.

When all three champions had been announced they were lead outside of the Great Hall. Dumbledore fake surprise when the paper with Harry Potter on it fly out of the goblet then into his hand.

"Harry Potter!" he shouted out.

Dumbledore look at Harry face the young almost god don't seem to be worry about him being entered into tournament where they usually have more than 2 death per tournament.

Harry walked to the outside of the Great Hall behind him only those that are too dumb, foolish and suicidal booing and saying his cheated.

"What are you doing out here Harry?" Fleur said.

"Someone put my name in the goblet and do something that make it declare me a champion. What about you? Feeling good about being chosen as a champion?"

"Well whoever is it I expect you already know who is it?"

"Of course I do, but I decide to let him live until the end of the tournament". He replied

Their conversation is interrupt by two arguing Headmaster and one headmistress.

Let skip the blaming part. Sometime later Harry is walking Fleur to her school carriages.

Harry help Fleur getting into her carriage. "You can look around if you like I don't mind". Fleur said pulling Harry inside.

Harry begin to look around the older girl carriage, the inside of the carriage is clearly expanded. It hard not to notice the large red bed made of silk in the middle of the expand carriage. While Harry is looking around Fleur roams her eyes over the younger boy body. Her eyes slowly fill with lush, there is something about Harry that make her so hot and want to mate with him. Locking the carriage door Fleur hide it in one of her dress drawer.

Fleur then unleash her veela allure aiming it directly at Harry. The mention boy when hit with the allure for a few moment he was daze by it strength. A moment is all Fleur need to take hold of Harry head then force his head in to her, their lips met in a hot and steamy kiss. Fleur use her tong to ravage his mouth making him moan from her effort. His moan only make her reinforce her effort quickly moving her hand down to his lower region, Fleur widen her eyes at the Harry size, she don't think he would be able to fit inside her, but veela is not known for backing out of anything that involve sex and Harry length would not deter the older veela from her quest to mate with him.

Harry and Fleur moan of pleasure would have wake up all three schools, if Fleur didn't activate the carriage silencing ward. Fleur carriages is the only one that have silent ward in it, she had thought about how to bed Harry since she found that she would go to Hogwarts this year to attend the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

**Time: Next morning. Location: Fleur** **carriage.**

Harry opened his eyes, the first sight he saw is a naked Fleur her sex is being impale by his morning wood that is slowly harden when he feel the sensation of Fleur hot and wet tunnel around his length.

"You are such an animal last night Harry. Ah, and so hard after last night let me help you in releasing yourself"

That morning breakfast the female of all three schools could see a Fleur with her afterglow, then they see Harry also walking in with Fleur seem a little tired. They quickly put two and two together. Some is jealous of the veela base on her afterglow the sex she had with Harry mush be very good for her to glow like that. Some more curios at how Harry managed to make a veela glow like that, they would really like to know.

A few weeks later, Harry had easily found out about the mother Dragons and getting golden fake egg from their nest, kind of hard not to notice many dragon handlers suddenly walking around the school. Harry help out his fellow school champion Cedric by telling him about the dragons.

* * *

**Time: The day of the first task. Location: Champion tent.**

The four champions is currently waiting for something.

Ludo Bagman a judge from ministry to overview the tournament walked into the tent, in his hand is a large heavy bag. "Champion, it time to choose the Dragon you would be facing".

The four take turned each taking a stuff dragon they would be facing.

Viktor Krum go first, his dragon is a low tier dragon, low tier dragons is non hostile to wizard if you not invoke. He chose casting a Confundus spell on the dragon, his spell work to a point. Whatever the dragon saw made it go into a stomping frenzy, it made the job of taking the fake egg a lot harder but the Russian did take the egg from the dragon even if his egg did break a little when the dragon accidently stomp near it.

Cedric got also got a low tier dragon. He somehow got his egg from his dragon but not without some injury.

Fleur got a mid tier dragon a Chinese Fireball. Mid tier dragon are hostile dragons that would attack you if you get too close to them. The Chinese Fireball is a 12' from the start of it head to it tail end, like the name suggest the dragon specialize in shooting out ball of concentrated napalm that would burn anyone into ash in moment. Fleur decide to spell the dragon into sleeping. She succeed, the dragon quickly gone to sleep and Fleur easily get the egg from the sleeping dragon.

Harry dragon is an extreme tier dragon. Extreme tier dragons is dragons that known to eat and kill wizards very easily and would need a large number of wizards working with each other like team, they would need to be very lucky to even think about surviving again extreme tier dragon. Lord know why the three schools even allowed the extreme level dragon to be anywhere near their student. Maybe it had something to do with Dumbledore rigging the Horntail doll to reach Harry hand when he pick his dragon. Let it never be said that the old man is dumb Harry just hide very well.

It now Harry turn, the mention boy is currently in the champion tent waiting for the judges to call him.

"And next on our list is Harry Potter against the Hungarian Horntail". The amplified voice of Bagman came from outside the tent.

Harry walk out to see an arena like ring with audiences sitting on the raise arena walls.

In the middle of the of the arena is the Hungarian Horntail true to it name the dragon got color of bronze on it skin, the dragon body have many sharp and danger looking spikes and on the tail is quite a large concentration of spike.

Harry look at the spike covered dragon, releasing his full might seeing the dragon cowed before him.

"**I will ask this give me the fake egg**". He said in the voice of a god standing above all other.

The female dragon looked at the small boy in front of her. Thou he may be smaller than her she could feel the magic power and a sense of supreme rolling out of him. The mother dragon heard the boy voice and she knew the one in front of her could just vaporize and take the egg but he decided to let her chooses.

The dragon was about to choose fighting Harry when the sky darken with black storm cloud. Harry float up a few meter into the air his hands gathering lightning from the black storm cloud.

"**I ask one more time give me the egg**". Harry voice now able to vibrates the bones of anyone who heard it. Lightning strike down from the sky in to the arena surround the dragon. When it was over the audient was stunt at the show of power, down in the arena craters of earth surround the dragon and it nest, They could also smell ionize air that come when something is hit by lightning.

The mother dragon seeing no other way but to do as the boy said. She inspect her egg then smell a new one different from her eggs. The dragon pick the egg up with her jaws carefully taking it out of her nest the put it down in front of the boy.

"Now is that so hard". Harry float down to the ground the sky quickly clear of storm cloud his voice return to normal.

"Everyone Harry Potter had just finished his challenge at record time. And now for the judges to give Harry his scores".

Dumbledore give Harry a 10 but he really want the boy to die.

Beauxbatons head mistress gave Harry a 9

Durmstrang head master a give 4. A lightning bold suddenly shot down from nowhere, it hit the ground really near of the man. He quickly change to 10 while sweating like a he in a sauna.

Bagman was about to give Harry an 8 but with the example of Durmstrang head master he quickly change 10.

"With overwhelming scores Harry Potter is now leading the tournament". Bagman said.

The girls had see Harry display of power on the audients stand. It made them hot and bothered. Later Harry would be surrounded by the girls. Fleur would join in the fun when the girls pulled Harry into the one of the unused classroom and she follow.

* * *

**Time: Few hours later. Location: Riddle house a little mansion locate in Little Hangleton.**

Dark storm clouds had formed over the mansion a few hours ago. Then a few minute after the cloud had blocked out the sky lightning bold begin strike down the down mansion and the ground around it like artillery strikes.

Voldermort the boogie man of Britain wizards, the 'most powerful wizard in the world', the Abomination against Life and Death. Is currently sucking his finger trying to block out the lightning storm.

The Abomination is currently not a soul without a body. It is inside a homunculus, a physical body made to house spirit. It is made from the sacrifice of a woman and her unborn child. The ritual to make the homunculus is usually bloody and it always killed the sacrifice. The Abomination couldn't do the ritual without a body and the reason it couldn't possessed a another wizard is because after it encounter with Harry he loose almost all his power from the multiple spell of a few hundred students in the face.

Luckily he was able to meet one of his more zealous supporters from before the war Dolores Jane Umbridge. She was the one that sacrificed the woman and her child the pink wearing woman had said they are just muggle nothing more than animal.

The Abomination re-contemplate it plan for the Potter boy. He had prepared all of the needed ingredients for the ritual that would give him a body and the boy power. So much power in the hand of a child is an insult to him.

The Abomination turn it deform head to look at the industrial size cauldron. "Soon the Potter boy would bow to his master". Then it turned to the window to see circles of magic being drawn up by Imperius curse muggles. The circle would help in limiting the boy power enough for him to extract the boy blood for the ritual.

The Imperius muggle slaves finished drawing the magic circle, they then return to the mansion to tell the Abomination about the circle completion.

Harry walked out from a warp rift. A smile form on his face, waving his hand that changes some of the runes in the circle. Satisfied with what he had done Harry return to Hogwarts through another warp rift.

* * *

**Time: The second task. Location: Hogwarts lake.**

The second tasks need the champions to retrieve something that is important to them. The importance thing to Harry is his lovers and would destroy any and all that may dare to harm them.

When the judges told what had been taken from them. Harry had gone into rage when he look into the lake to see Hermione and Gabrielle tied up under water in the middle of the lake.

He turned to the three judges. He raised his hand glowing purple with power when he realize what they had done. The four judge quickly realize they are being choke because it getting harder to breath.

"**Dumbledore I would assume that you know better than to do something like this**". the mention old man felt the choke on his neck strengthen.

"It was made…. as a group …. decision". He rasped out.

Harry turned his attention to the other three. "**Really Dumbledore I could understand, he would sacrifices every students in the castle for his greater good. But you two, I would expect you wanting to keep your student safe not tied them up then put them under water in the middle of the lake!**"

The school head mistress of Beauxbatons lower her head in shame of endanger her student. While the headmistress of Beauxbatons lowered her head in shame her counterpart the head master of Durmstrang don't seem too concern with accusation but more on his life. Harry release the three. the first think the two headmasters did was to take out their wands and aim it at Harry.

Harry only smirk he flick his fingers too fast for the two older wizards to react. The suddenly feel cold sharp steel press against their neck almost drawing blood. They look down to see steel swords pressing against their neck.

"**You really think so little of me, that you think I would just let my guard down?"** the sword press a little further into their flesh drawing a little blood.

"Harry my boy please I was only trying to-"

"Save it old man. You should be grateful I didn't vaporize you now and earlier".

Harry turned his attention away for the three to the lake. His other hand light up aiming it at the lake. Moment later the surface of the lake look seem to be boiling, then giant hands made of water rises up from the water. Two hands each one holding Hermione and Gabrielle bringing them into the pier.

Umbridge run up behind Harry when he had his attention on the pair of girls, the pink wearing woman draw her wand. She was about to cast a blasting curse that she would later claim an over powerful sleeping charm. The moment she waves her want in the pattern of the blasting curse is also the moment the modifier inside her head release the memories of the pain she suffer under the Greater Cruciatus Curse.

Harry disregard the screaming woman as he help Fleur carry Hermione and Gabrielle to the medical tent.

"Help me get them to the medical tent". Harry said turning to Fleur.

The French girl nodded her head.

The audiences watched on to see a young 4 year holding the two older wizards in a dead hold. Then one of the teachers wearing bright pink dress that make all of their eyes hurt run up behind the Boy-Who-Live. Some of them recognize the wand patter of the blasting hex, one of the Daily Prophet photographer take a magic picture of Umbridge casting the first part of the blasting hex then the woman suddenly scream in agony then fall down boneless to the ground.

The public outcry when they found out that Umbridge had tried to cast a blasting curse on their hero. She would go to court then after a series of question under the Veritaserum truth serum. She would admit her crimes of trying to cast a blasting curse and some other crime of sacrificed a female muggle and her child to resurrect Voldermort. She would be quickly sentence for life in Azkaban and throw away the key.

* * *

**Time: The Third Task. Location Quidditch pitch.**

The third task will have four champions running through a maze that span the entire Quidditch pitch. The maze is made entirely out of Mazegrass. It is the name of magical grass that would grow in to a complex maze when there is enough magic absorb from it surrounding and time. The Mazegrass need a magic source to remain in it maze form without the magic source it would revert to look like normal grass. The magic source that is currently letting the Mazegrass to keep it maze form is located in the center of the maze. If any of the champions touch Triwizard cup also in the center of the maze, it would turn off the power source, the maze would turn to it grass state, while the Goblet transport the champion out in front of the maze entrance.

Because of Harry earlier action against the judges he would be going last.

The race start but three of the four champions decide it was a futile effort in trying to take the cup before Harry.

So when the time for them to enter the maze they choose to stayed knowing Harry would be done before them even if his start last.

"And now it is time for Harry Potter to go into the maze". Bagman said his voice amplified.

Harry made a warp rift much larger than what he need, The lead to the cup, walking fully through the rift Harry touch the cup fully knowing what will come next.

The audience watch Harry walkthrough the rift. They saw him touched the cup and the suddenly disappear. They would soon go into mass panic looking for him when the maze de-grown but they couldn't see where Harry is.

In all the panic no one notice the disappearance of Umbridge.

* * *

**Time: Moment after Harry touch the cup. Location: Little Hangleton.**

Harry landed on his feet when the cup finally finished transporting him.

Harry is quickly stunned by a spell coming from behind him.

Harry open his eyes to see the face of Umbridge standing away from him, she is currently stirring a very big cauldron. The potion inside it boiled and bubbles with bright ominous color.

Harry tried to move but unable to, he look to see he is being tied against a green statue of the angel of death.

"Harry Potter how vulnerable you are without your friend and followers". A voice rasped out drawing his attention.

He turn to the direction of the voice and see that Umbridge is holding a deform homunculus.

"See what I had to do to be able to wield a wand again. Not my wand no this is a feeble wand I had taken from it owner cold dead hand. Look at me to what the great lord Voldermort had become!" The deform Abomination roar out in it voice.

"Abomination, so this where you are hiding, pathetic you should have died the last time we met, but it does not matter now you will die". Harry said his voice filled with disgust and hatred. He faked doing some warp magic. His disbelief face would have won him an award for best teen actor if he was an actor.

"Ah~h, is someone finding themselves without magic? Do you like my antimagic circle I made it to only block your magic isn't that nice of me?" the Abomination voice is condensed toward Harry.

"This is only a small setback, in the end you will die".

"It matter not now. Begin the ritual". The Abomination ordered Umbridge.

The ritual is quite simple you only need these main ingrediances:

1, A loyal and dumb servant to not question you: Umbridge. Check.

2, An industrial size cauldron with mysterious potion that only you know the hell it do. Check.

3\. A mystical Incantation that would mark the soul of anyone that say it out loud into eternal suffering. Resurrection chant. Check.

4\. A hero so you can gloat but would later kill you: Harry. Check.

Umbridge drop some bones in to the cauldron. "Bone of the father, you will resurrect your son". She said her high squeaky voice make the ominous ritual chant into an annoying to the ears.

Drawing out a dagger cutting herself dropping a little of her blood in to the cauldron. "Blood of the servant, you will resurrect you master".

She then walk to Harry using the dagger she cut a very bug line on his arm, using a bowl to hold some of the blood in. "Blood of the enemy, you will resurrect you nemesis". Not looking back she didn't see Harry arm had already finish healing.

Umbridge hover the Abomination over the cauldron then dropping it into the cauldron.

Bright colors spark fly out of the cauldron violently shaking it more and more for a few minute. The cauldron fall over showing a true deform Abomination.

The Abomination that come out from it look like something that is close to a Eldritch horror limbs that look like tentacles or pincers, carapace armor covered unevenly all over it body surfaces. It eyes is like that of a snake, mouth that have 5 small tentacles cover in front of it

"Robe me". the voice that come from it 'mouth' made Harry think he should put the thing out of it misery.

Umbridge quickly robe the Abomination.

"Give me your hand".

The thing then summon all it servant with the mark on the frog woman arm.

The grove yard is quickly filled with red robe and white mask wearing wizards and witches.

"My servant it is so good for me to see all of you again".

He begin a series of casting the Cruciatus Curse and a few killing curse at the Death Eaters.

A short time later all of the Dead Eaters was shaking with fear of their lord.

"Now Potter time for you to choose join me in my quest to enslave all muggle or die here".

Harry suddenly let out a long laugh, the sound of his laughter vibrate the spines and bones of all that is present.

"Abomination you think you won you had won nothing". He say activating the runes he had made earlier.

The Abomination and it followers is quick to notice they can't move. Purple light now come out from Harry eyes like burning fires.

Walking up to face the Abomination the slice it legs making it scream in pain.

"Arrr! Potter how dare you! Death Eater kills him".

A wide smile formed on his face. "How dare I? how dare you!" He kick the Abomination I the mid section launching it to the air for a moment then land down on the ground a few steps away.

"You and your minions are nothing but animals that need to be put down". he said kicking the 'Dark Lord' again. "You are nothing but a disembody Abomination against nature and of Life and Death. I should be asking how dare you! Allow yourself to continue living".

Harry create hot red rod of metal floating in the air. He plunges 2 of the rod on the Abomination shoulders pinning him to the ground. The rod burn through the Abomination flesh and bones, if the Abomination was lucky it would die from bleeding out from the wounds, it luck was not on its side today, the hot red rods burn and melted the flesh slowing it death for the next part.

"You can't do this to me I'm a god, I'm immortal!" the Abomination said while screaming in pain.

"You are not a god!" Harry jab 2 more rods on either side of it arms. "You are an Abomination!" another 2 went into the Abomination knees. "And soon you will be nothing but a toy for your new master".

Harry lookup to the sky his hand raised over his head. He concentrating on opening one thing that would make the Abomination regret it existence for all eternity.

A Warp storm is the term uses when a large enough window open leading to the Warp, the Warp is a dimension where all of the universe emotion is gathered, where all sentient beings dream and nightmare come in to being and lives. The dimension is not were the sane of mind should seek out, where the insane would die from an even small glimpses of what inside it.

Usually to open a Warp storm one need to sacrifice an entire world down to the last man, woman and child. The size of the Storm could go from the size of a plant the size of an entire sector of space that contains thousands of solar systems.

The storm work by swallow a from a entire planet to a sector throwing it in to the Warp, where all of 'life' inside it would hunt feed anything that come from the material world.

Since Harry already connected to the Warp he can make the storm as large or as small as he like.

The Warp storm Harry is currently summoning will only span the entire Riddle house and it grave yard.

The Warp storm open and close taking the 'abandon mansion' of Little Hangleton with it.

The frozen Death Eater and Abomination move their eyes around their new surrounding, but quickly shut their eyes for they could feel the sceneries slowly driving their mind into insanity.

"Potter where had you taken us!" some of the Death Eater shouted.

Harry decide to let them know. "This is the place where all of you will die". Harry flick his fingers the Abomination and his Death Eater minions suddenly feel the return of their body functions.

"Now amuse me with you struggle. I hope you live long enough for me to even enjoy it". Harry said disappeared from their sight.

When Harry disappear the denizens of the warp begin to appears, they could only be describe in one word demon.

Their scream echoes across the Warp drawing more of it dangerous creatures toward them. You do not die in the Warp like energy it can never disappear only change from one form to another. Their body would be use for unspeakable things and their soul eternally will know pain like no other.

Harry return to the school, his face showing a smile of satisfaction.

'One problem at a time and one solution at a time'. he think. he had more than enough time.

**The End?**


End file.
